Naughty Cute Boy
by Qlyra
Summary: [Chap. VI - Hantaran dan Sayembara] Masalah belum selesai hanya dengan ciuman yang Tuan Muda Mark berikan kepada Haechan selaku putra dari bangsawan Kim. Hantaran dari pihak lain pun turut membuat masalah semakin runyam. Lalu apa pula maksudnya dengan sayembara? (NCT. Dongsaeng Line. MarkChan/MarkHyuck Version. Boys Love.)
1. Kecapi dan Panah

**"Naughty Cute Boy"** **merupakan versi MarkChan dari manga "Naughty Cute Girl" ciptaan Selena Lin. Alur dari cerita di FF ini akan sama dengan manga tersebut, tapi pengaplikasiannya akan sedikit berbeda karena menyesuaikan karakter dan situasi.**

 **Sebelumnya, cerita dalam FF ini sudah pernah Saya publish dengan judul** **"可愛くても、悪戯な男" (** _Kawaikutemo, Itazura na Otoko **)**_ **namun dengan _pairing_ dan _Fandom_ yang berbeda. Pada kesempatan ini, Saya akan menyuguhkan kembali isi cerita FF ini dengan _pairing_ Mark dan Haechan sebagai perwakilan dari NCT _Dongsaeng-Line_. Tak hanya itu, Saya juga memutuskan untuk membuat versi dari NCT _Hyung-Line_ dengan pairing Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang berjudul "Naughty Cute Young Master".**

* * *

 **-May, 6 2018-**

* * *

Awal kisah dimulai dari Dinasti Wind, dimana pada dinasti tersebut dipimpin oleh Kekaisaran Oh, tepatnya pada tahun ke-7 bulan ke-8 kala itu.

Kediaman menteri di pagi hari tampak ramai. Para dayang-dayang berkumpul di halaman depan kediaman pun berjejer rapi, keluarga menteri sebagian juga tengah berada di sana.

Seorang dayang baru saja datang tampak tergopoh-gopoh lantaran merasa takut jika ia terlambat, maka ia tidak bisa menyaksikan kejadian apa yang terjadi. Semenjak tiga hari lalu dayang itu merasa bingung karena kediaman menteri mempersiapkan penyambutan tamu secara elegan dan terkesan penting, berbeda dari biasanya.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya sang dayang sembari menyesuaikan diri dengan barisannya.

Melihat kedatangan temannya, dayang lain pun segera menoleh dan memberi jawaban."Kau tidak tahu? Dia putra sahabat Nyonya, datang dari ibukota untuk bertamu. Ayahnya seorang sarjana. Dikenal sebagai pemuda berbakat klan Kim. Namanya..."

Sebuah suara kereta kuda tampak membelah keramaian bisik-bisik para dayang, lalu berhenti tepat di halaman kediaman menteri keluarga Lee. Seseorang ber-hanbok layaknya dayang namun ber- _gender_ laki-laki tampak turun dari kereta. Segera, ia membuka tirai agar tamu spesial yang tengah berada di dalam kereta kuda tersebut dapat turun dari sana.

"Wah~!"

Seluruh manusia yang berada di sana tampak tidak bisa menutupi kekagumannya pada sosok pemuda yang baru saja turun dari kereta kuda. Parasnya yang begitu menawan, kulit tannya yang eksotis, rambut coklat karamelnya yang tampak menggoda, dan tidak ketinggalan bola matanya yang begitu memukau.

"...Kim Haechan."

Inilah tamu spesial keluarga Lee, Tuan Muda Haechan dari keluarga Kim, dalam balutan hanbok yang berajutkan benang emas berkilau pada setiap inci serat kain sutera berwarna merah marun yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Nyonya Baekhyun; sebagai pihak yang mengundang Haechan sekaligus merupakan istri dari sang menteri Dinasti Wind; Chanyeol, terlihat begitu berbinar ketika melihat sosok Haechan yang lebih dari harapannya. Tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun langsung berjalan menghampiri Haechan.

"Haechan... Mari..." ucap Baekhyun usai memberi salam.

"Bibi Baekhyun, maaf mengganggu," ucap Haechan sembari tersenyum lima jari.

* * *

Naughty Cute Boy

Chap. I

"Kecapi dan Panah"

* * *

"Mark hyung! Ayo! Paman Chanyeol menyuruh kita berkumpul di Aula!"

Lee Minhyung atau sering dipanggil Mark, 19 tahun, putra pertama klan Lee, suka mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, memanah, mengarang, pembawaan tertutup, hanya menatap datar tanpa niat ke arah dua sepupunya; Lee Lucas dan Lee Renjun.

Sang sepupu yang sudah hafal betul dengan sifat Mark pun langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Ya-Yah! Kami berangkat duluan saja!"

Usai mengucapkan keputusan, mereka langsung kabur begitu saja.

"Mereka kabur. Tuan Muda Mark, sungguhan tak ingin ke sana?" ucap Jisung yang merangkap sebagai pelayan pribadi Mark.

"Tidak," balas Mark singkat, padat dan jelas.

Jisung menghela napas, "Baiklah."

Yeah, Mark memang tidak banyak bicara, sehingga membuat orang segan. Tapi di sisi lain, tuan muda punya banyak ketrampilan dan jenius. Hal ini yang membuat Jisung pantas menjadikan Mark sebagai tuannya.

Yah, selain dari keluarga konglomerat, ada juga keluarga yang merangkap sebagai pelayan handal, dan salah satu dari mereka adalah Klan Park, dimana kebanyakan dari anggota mereka berotak jenius, sehingga telah menjadi langganan Klan Lee dalam mengambil pelayan pribadi sejak zaman nenek moyang Lee.

* * *

 _"Kecapi dan Panah"_

* * *

Suasana di aula kediaman Lee amatlah ramai, para dayang sibuk berbisik-bisik dalam rangka membicarakan sang Kim muda. Tampaknya para dayang tersebut telah terperangkap akan pesona menawan nun menggoda dari Haechan yang memang parasnya terkesan polos dan lembut.

Lee Chanyeol sebagai kepala keluarga sekaligus Menteri Dinasti Wind pun hanya tersenyum tipis dari balik singgasananya. Ia begitu merasa tersanjung atas kedatangan putra dari teman lamanya; Kim Jongin.

"Semoga Tuan Muda Haechan senang selama di sini. Perkenankan dayang kami untuk memandumu," sambut Chanyeol sekaligus memberi penjelasan pada Haechan yang tengah menunduk memberi penghormatan.

Haechan kembali berdiri tegak sembari memberikan senyumannya, sukses membuat seluruh penghuni kediaman Lee yang kebetulan satu ruangan dengan Haechan terlihat ingin pingsan saking terpesonanya.

"Baik! Haechan mengucapkan terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan keluarga Lee," ucap Haechan riang dan terkesan berwibawa.

Chanyeol mengangguk puas mendapati kesopanan dan keramah-tamahan yang dimiliki si sulung Kim tersebut.

Si dayang yang merasa diberi tugas oleh sang menteri pun segera mendekat ke arah Haechan dan membungkukan badan tanda memberi salam, yang tentu saja dibalas Haechan dengan santunnya.

"Perkenankan hamba, beliau berdua keponakan Nyonya Baekhyun," kata si dayang _to the point_ usai memberi hormat.

Terlebih dahulu Haechan melihat ke arah pemuda berambut hitam pekat dengan ikat kepala yang melingkar di sekeliling kepalanya, sehingga rambut pemuda itu tidak terjatuh seperti Haechan.

"Beliau Tuan Lucas dan di samping beliau adalah Tuan Renjun."

Penampilan Renjun memang tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya saja perbedaan Renjun terletak pada ikat kepala yang tidak melingkari kepalanya dan ekspresinya yang entah mengapa bagi Haechan terkesan penuh misteri.

"Dan yang terakhir Tuan Muda Kecil Jeno."

Yah, lagi-lagi bercirikan sama. Yang membedakan hanya kulitnya yang terlihat lebih putih atau semacam albino di mata Haechan.

"Halo!" sapa Jeno senang.

Haechan hanya nyengir dengan ragu, 'Kenapa mereka melihatku dengan tampang begitu?'

Setelah tersadar dengan lamunannya, Haechan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, "Oh, senang berkenalan dengan ketiga Tuan Muda."

Mau tak mau hal ini membuat ketiganya terpesona lagi dan lagi.

"Wah! Tuan ramah sekali~!" ucap Lucas dan Renjun dengan nada yang tak bisa dibilang wajar.

Sembari keringat menggantung di kepalanya, Haechan membatin, 'Dua orang yang patut dicurigai!'

* * *

 _"Kecapi dan Panah"_

* * *

Di jalan menuju Wisma Barat.

Suasana yang sepi namun tak begitu hening. Suara para hewan kecil layaknya jangkrik dan sekawan lainnya tanpa sungkan menyumbangkan nyanyian mereka sebagai pengiring sang Tuan Muda dalam menapakkan kaki selangkah demi selangkah, tentunya diikuti oleh sang pelayan pribadi yangmana sosoknya baru terlihat pada kesempatan kali ini. Sang pelayan pribadi alias Chenle, patuh berjalan di belakang Tuan Muda-nya. Sesekali ia tampak mengedarkan bola matanya hanya untuk menatap lentera-lentera yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Tuan Muda," ucap Chenle pada akhirnya kala teringat akan sesuatu, "Kedua Tuan Muda Lee tadi..."

Tiba-tiba Haechan menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan gerakan _fast motion_ ia berbalik, lebih tepatnya menghadap ke arah Chenle yang agak terlonjak dari berdirinya lantaran terkejut dengan sikap Tuan Mudanya yang mendadak.

"Kuberi tahu sesuatu yang bagus, LeLe. Lebih baik kita agak menjaga jarak dengan mereka. Apa kau tidak melihat cara mereka memandangku? Sangat mencurigakan!" seru Haechan meski tak terlalu keras.

Setelah memperingati pelayan pribadinya itu, Haechan berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat tujuan.

'Syukurlah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Tuan Muda yang mengagetkan,' batin Chenle diam-diam mengelus dada.

"Kalau begitu, Tuan Muda harus lebih hati-hati, hamba jadi cem..."

BRUK!

Perkataan Chenle terpotong lantaran merasa dirinya menabrak punggung Haechan.

" _Hell yeah_ , baru saja aku mengatakannya malah sudah terbukti," ucap Haechan sarkastik.

Haechan memandang sinis ke arah dua orang pemuda yang berjarak beberapa meter di hadapannya. Ia mendecih ketika menemukan salah satu dari mereka sedang menggoda salah satu dayang yang tampak ketakutan sekali. Bukan, bukan karena ia cemburu atau ingin digoda juga (Haechan mengernyit jijik atas kalimat sebelumnya), melainkan merasa terhina dengan dua pemuda itu lantaran tidak bisa menjaga martabat pria di hadapan wanita. Pria harusnya melindungi wanita kan bukannya malah melukainya?

Merasa ada yang menatap begitu menusuk pada dirinya, Renjun―salah satu pemuda yang mengganggu si dayang―mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke segala penjuru. Ia agak terkesiap saat mendapati Haechan dan pelayan pribadinya tengah memandangi mereka dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Renjun pun lekas menepuk Lucas yang masih gencar menggoda sang dayang. Lucas yang merasa terganggu dengan tingkah Renjun langsung mendecih dan hendak memarahinya. Namun ia agak mengernyitkan kening ketika menemukan saudaranya tampak agak random saat menatap sesuatu. Lantas Lucas pun menoleh ke arah titik tatapan Renjun.

Gasp!

Lucas langsung melepaskan sang dayang dari cengkramannya lalu segera mengusirnya.

Haechan hanya mendengus kasar mendapati adegan tersebut. Seolah tidak peduli, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa niatan menyapa dua Tuan Muda Lee itu. Chenle yang merasakan pergerakan tuan mudanya lalu segera merapat untuk mengekor di belakangnya.

"Wah, tidak kami sangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Tuan Muda Kim..." ucap Renjun diiringi senyuman tipis nan misteri.

Haechan cuek, tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Tuan Muda Kim...?" panggil Lucas, merasa ganjil dengan sikap Haechan.

Haechan cuek kuadrat, menganggap tidak pernah mendengar apapun.

"Tuan Muda Kim!" seru Lucas dan Renjun bebarengan saat melihat Haechan semakin menjauh.

Tap!

Haechan menghentikan langkahnya. Sukses membuat Chenle yang setia berjalan di belakangnya menabrak punggung Haechan. Yang bisa dilakukan Chenle hanya mengaduh, sedangkan Haechan langsung menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Tuan Lee?"

Butiran keringat dingin tampak menghiasi kepala Renjun dan Lucas kala mendapati nada bicara Haechan yang agak kesal tersebut. Namun demi menyelamatkan harga dirinya sebagai _playboy_ , Lucas segera memasang senyum menawannya, berharap agar Haechan dapat terjerat pesonanya.

"Ah, hanya berpikir malam ini terlampau indah untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Apa sekiranya, kami, kakak-beradik Lee dapat melewatinya dengan Tuan Muda Kim? Bersama-sama membagi kehangatan di cuaca yang lumayan menusuk kulit ini," ucap Lucas.

Haechan mendengus kecil sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya. Segera, ia memasang senyum termanisnya yang sukses membuat Lucas dan Renjun meleleh, sedangkan Chenle meneguk ludahnya paksa dan segera mengambil jarak lantaran merasa senyum tuan mudanya itu mencurigakan.

"Hm, memang benar malam ini begitu indah. Namun sayang Tuan Lee, hari ini aku melihat banyak sekali yang tidak indah. Bagaimana ya...?" kata Haechan menggantung.

Lucas dan Renjun saling bertukar pandang. Tak jarang mereka mengeluarkan seringai andalan mereka. Mereka sama-sama berpikir Tuan Muda Kim sedang berduka. Mungkin dengan menghiburnya sedikit mereka berharap bisa mencicipi Haechan malam ini. Padahal...

'Dasar! Yang dimaksud Tuan Muda Haechan itu kalian! Bodoh!' batin Chenle saat mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan kedua pemuda Lee tersebut.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tidak ada salahnya jika kami..."

"Maaf memotong perkataan anda berdua, Tuan Lee. Namun dengan segala kehormatan Haechan undur diri. Perjalanan dari kota menuju ke mari benar-benar melelahkan," kata Haechan seraya membalikkan badan, "Ayo LeLe."

Chenle langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Tunggu Tuan Muda Kim..."

"Lagipula," Haechan kembali menyela. "Hari sudah cukup larut, silahkan kedua Tuan Lee kembali ke Wisma Timur. Dayang-dayang di sana... mestinya tidak kalah cantik dengan dayang-dayang di Wisma Barat."

DEG!

Lucas dan Renjun pun tertohok.

* * *

 _"Kecapi dan Panah"_

* * *

Sinar mentari telah merambat perlahan menyinari bumi, awan penghias birunya langit pun tampak bertebaran bebas di atas sana, mengiringi bayangan pegunungan nan jauh di ujung, berbalutkan hijau segarnya rimbunan daun pepohonan. Yah, pagi sudah tiba di kediaman Lee. Apabila lebih memfokuskan diri untuk melihat ke arah taman di bagian Wisma Timur, tak heran bila menemukan Haechan didampingi sang pelayan tengah berada di sana dalam keadaan menyapa Nyonya Baekhyun. Haechan memang sengaja bangun pagi untuk bersiap-siap menemui Baekhyun yang punya kebiasaan menikmati suasana pagi hari tersebut. Tidak ada salahnya kan beretiket baik pada tuan rumah yang secara sukarela mau menampung Haechan untuk sementara waktu?

"Annyeong, Bibi Baekhyun! Haechan memberi hormat, apa Bibi semalam tidur nyenyak?" sapa Haechan riang.

Baekhyun yang tak menyangka akan kedatangan tamu di tengah-tengah kebiasaannya itu pun lantas memberi senyum lembutnya tanpa lupa membalas sapaan Haechan. Hah, sungguh bahagia rasanya ada Haechan di kediaman ini, pikir Baekhyun, karena sebelumnya tak pernah ada orang yang secara langsung mengganggu kebiasaan Baekhyun, mungkin segan. Padahal, Baekhyun merasa biasa.

"Tentu. Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah betah? Aku sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu. Aku jadi merindukan ibumu."

Yah, inilah alasan utama kenapa Baekhyun bahagia Haechan ada di rumahnya, sebab Haechan merupakan anak dari sahabat baiknya yang sangat ia sayangi: Kim Kyungsoo, yang meninggal 10 tahun lalu karena sakit.

"O ya, seharusnya permainan kecapimu semakin bagus kan?" ucap Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Belakangan ini kudengar kau tengah berlatih lagu yang bagus. Boleh aku mendengarkannya? Aku ingin menyaksikan permainan kecapi dari satu-satunya pemuda yang berbakat dari Ibukota."

Mendengar permintaan Baekhyun, Haechan berusaha memberikan senyum khas miliknya, padahal malah terlihat tepaksa. Tanpa melirik secara terang-terangan ke arah Chenle, ia mengkode pada pelayannya itu kurang lebih seperti, "Pasti kau yang membocorkannya", yang dibalas gelengan kuat oleh Chenle; takut dimarahi.

"Uhm, Bibi Baekhyun, mohon jangan anggap serius kabar itu. Kemampuan bermain kecapi Haechan masih banyak kekurangan, pastinya ada orang yang lebih mahir memetik kecapi dengan indah," balas Haechan merendah.

Bukannya sok atau bagaimana, Haechan hanya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman saja.

'Haaaaah, padahal kabar itu betul! Dasar Tuan Muda...' batin Chenle sembari diam-diam menghela napas.

"Oh ya? Sayang sekali." Baekhyun sedikit memasang raut kecewa, yang sebenarnya hanya untuk menutupi seringainya dalam bertaktik, "Padahal, kecapi itu alat musik kesayangan Kyungsoo semasa hidup yang diberikan padaku. Tadinya ingin kuhadiahkan padamu, tapi..."

Mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun, manik Haechan membulat.

"Sungguh? Kecapi yang dipakai Eomma semasa hidup?" Karena saking tertariknya, tanpa sadar Haechan malah membuka alibinya sendiri, bahkan dengan semangatnya sampai berkata, "Baiklah aku akan memainkannya!"

Akhirnya seringai Baekhyun terlukis di bibirnya meski sedikit. Rencana berhasil.

"Ah? Berubah pikiran?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis penuh arti, "Jika begitu, kita bertemu di Paviliun Nada sore hari nanti. Haechan tidak keberatan kan?"

Haechan menggelengkan kepala cepat seraya berucap, "Tentu saja tidak, Bibi Baekhyun! Aku akan memetik kecapi itu dengan permainan jemari terbaikku!"

Baekhyun terkekeh geli sebelum menepuk pundak Haechan pelan.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa nanti sore. Ah ya, aku pergi dulu. Silahkan Haechan berkeliling jika ingin mengisi waktu luang, aku harap kediaman Lee bisa membuat Haechan senang."

Haechan menganggukan kepala riang, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun pergi.

"Jadi, Tuan Muda akan memainkan kecapi itu kan?" tanya Chenle usil, sengaja menggoda tuannya itu.

"Eh?"

Haechan menatap Chenle bingung. Beberapa menit kemudian, Haechan menepuk jidatnya kala menyadari suatu hal.

"Ah! Aku dijebak!"

Refleks Haechan pundung di samping semak-semak, tak menyangka kebodohannya muncul di timing yang tidak tepat.

Chenle pun tergelak.

"Sudahlah Tuan Muda, jangan pundung begitu. Kedatangan Tuan Muda kemarin memicu rasa ingin tahu dayang-dayang di kediaman Lee. Siapa sangka Nyonya Baekhyun pun jadi tahu."

Haechan lantas memincingkan matanya tajam ke arah Chenle yang langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu pasti kau pelakunya." Haechan mendengus.

Chenle hanya nyengir watados sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku hanya bilang kenyataan. Sebelumnya juga, waktu Tuan Muda memetik kecapi di rumah, semua tetangga ikut mendengar. Mereka bilang, Tuan Muda sungguh hebat!" puji Chenle.

Haechan menghela napas.

"Oh ya? Sayang sekali senar kecapi kesayanganku sudah putus semua."

* * *

 _"Kecapi dan Panah"_

* * *

Siang hari yang terik, Haechan dan Chenle masih betah untuk berjalan mengelilingi istana. Haechan akui, kediaman Lee memang indah dan memikat. Selain bersih, rumah dan lingkungan di sekitarnya pun tertata begitu apiknya. Tak khayal Haechan merasa akan betah tinggal di sini meski hanya sementara waktu.

Tiba-tiba Haechan melambatkan langkahnya kala melihat sebuah bangunan kayu minimalis bertiang empat. Di antara tiang-tiang berukir tersebut terdapat tirai putih semi transparan bermotif sulur emas berlapiskan gorden bambu dalam keadaan tergulung dan terikat dibagian atas. "Paviliun Nada" tampak tertulis di bangunan elegan tersebut.

"Wow, itu Paviliun Nada? Interiornya menawan, terkesan simple tapi mewah," puji Haechan terkagum.

Chenle yang fokusnya sempat tak searah dengan sang Tuan Muda pun lantas segera menolehkan kepalanya menuju bangunan yang dimaksudkan Haechan. Lantas Chenle turut terkagum dengan bangunan tersebut sebelum agak tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Tuan Muda! Di sana ada kecapi!"

"Benarkah?" Haechan tersenyum lembut, 'Kecapi kesayangan Eomma semasa hidup ya...' batinnya melanjutkan, "Baiklah! Ayo ke sana!"

* * *

Di balik hutan kecil yang masih berada di wilayah kediaman Lee, tepatnya di area wisma timur, terlihat sosok gagah keturunan pertama klan Lee tampak sibuk memfokuskan pandangannya pada papan target panahan. Setelah merasa sudah tepat, tanpa ragu Mark menarik anak busurnya yang tersangkut pada tali busur, kemudian melepasnya dalam hitungan detik. Anak panah tersebut melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju papan target berbentuk lingkaran itu.

Namun sayang, ternyata kekuatan lesatan anak panah tersebut tidak sampai pada tempatnya. Mungkin karena Mark mengambil jarak yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ia memang mengambil jarak dua kali lipat lebih jauh dari sebelumnya.

'Belum cukup jauh,' batin Mark seraya meratapi kegagalannya, 'Baiklah, coba sekali lagi.'

Mark kembali menafsir jarak. Lagi, tangannya menarik anak panah tersebut sampai penuh dan...

"Mark hyung! Aku bawakan teh! Mumpung masih hangat!"

Tiba-tiba suara cempreng sang adik masuk ke telinga Mark, namun Mark tanpa sengaja mengabaikannya karena terlalu fokus pada kegiatannya.

Sang adik alias Tuan Muda Kecil Jeno pun dengan riang mengantarkan teh tersebut ke arah Mark. Namun naas, langkah Jeno tertahan saat tak sengaja menginjak hanbok bagian bawahnya. Tak khayal adik Mark itu pun terjatuh dengan kondisi secangkir teh yang melayang ke arah Mark dan... Klak! Cangkir berisi teh itupun menabrak pantat sang sulung Lee. Mark yang terkejut pun refleks melepaskan anak panahnya tanpa persiapan yang matang sehingga...

'Gawat meleset! Arah itu... Paviliun Nada Eomma!' batin Mark.

"GYAAAA!"

Terdengar teriakan heboh dari tempat melesetnya anak panah, lantas saja Mark panik jika sampai anak panahnya melukai orang. Ia pun hendak bergegas ke Paviliun Nada sampai...

"Hyu-Hyung..." panggil Jeno lirih masih dalam kondisi menempel di tanah, merasa bersalah.

Mark yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh dan langsung menghela napas saat menemukan adiknya masih nyungsep di sana. Segera, ia menghampiri adiknya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Ck, kau..." Mark mengacak rambut Jeno yang nyaris mewek, "kemana Jisung? Kenapa kau yang mengantarkan teh padaku?"

"Jisung hyung sedang menghadap Abeoji, makanya aku di sini."

Kembali, Mark mengacak helaian rambut adiknya gemas.

"Hn, sudahlah. Sekarang kau bereskan ini. Aku akan melihat sebentar ke asal teriakan tadi."

Jeno mengangguk pelan.

"Dan, terima kasih untuk tehnya, meski yang minum malah pantatku," ucap Mark hendak bergurau untuk menghibur adiknya yang masih murung, namun malah tidak lucu sama sekali dan semakin membuat Jeno merasa bersalah.

Mark pun bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Jeno yang merana.

'Lagi-lagi aku mengganggu latihan Hyung,' batinnya terpuruk.

Hah, dasar bocah.

* * *

Mark agak terengah ketika sudah sampai di depan Paviliun Nada yang tertutupkan tirai semi transparan. Suara ribut seseorang sukses membuatnya berhenti.

"Tuan Muda! Anda tidak luka, kan? Tolong Tuan Muda jangan tinggalkan aku dan menghadap-Nya!"

"Berisik! Kau berharap aku mati hah?"

"Tu-Tuan Mudaaaa!"

Mark _sweatdrop_.

"Cukup! Kenapa kau yang berteriak? Yang kena kan aku! Cepat bantu aku melepasnya! Ugh, kenapa susah dicabut sih?"

'Tunggu, suara ini...' batin Mark menyelidik, 'Suara siapa?'

Tanpa ragu Mark pun langsung menyibak tirai putih yang sedikit transparan tersebut. Ia terkejut ketika menemukan sosok pemuda terduduk dalam keadaan anak panah menembus kain hanbok di tengkuknya hingga tertancap ke sandaran kursi di belakang itu, turut menatap dirinya dengan raut wajah yang terkejut pula. Tanpa terhalang apapun, manik Mark bertemu dengan manik Haechan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Mereka berdua sama-sama terpaku atau... terpesona?

"Siapa kau?" tanya Mark setelah sadar lebih dulu.

Haechan yang masih syok pun terdiam, entah mengapa suaranya tiba-tiba tercekat di tenggorokan.

'Tunggu dulu...' batin Mark menengahi, 'Anak panahnya!'

Setelah menyadari kesalahannya, tanpa ragu Mark pun berjalan ke arah Haechan yang masih membeku.

'Eh? Kenapa dia jalan ke sini?' batin Haechan panik, 'A-Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku malah diam? Siapa dia? Tidak sopan sekali main nyelonong begitu saja!"

"Eh!" Haechan syok saat Mark dengan lancangnya mendekatkan wajah ke arah wajah Haechan, "Si-Siapa kau? Mau apa?! Kau..."

"Jangan bergerak!" titah Mark datar.

Mark lantas mengamati anak panahnya dengan serius. Sungguh ia tak menyangka keterpelesetan anak panahnya bisa nyasar ke sasaran yang tidak elit begini, terlebih lagi...

'Perpotongan leher dan bahunya sedikit tergores hingga luka seperti itu,' batin Mark agak bersalah.

Segera, dengan satu tangannya Mark pun mematahkan anak panah tersebut. Kemudian setelah membuangnya, Mark sedikit menarik hanbok di bagian bahu Haechan sebelum melakukan tindakan yang berhasil membuat Chenle sebagai penonton yang entah keberadaannya disadari Mark atau tidak, berteriak syok dengan ababilnya.

Yah, Mark, dalam keadaan memerangkap Haechan di pohon berbekal kedua tangan, dengan watadosnya melumat leher Haechan hingga membuat sang Tuan Muda Kim kehilangan fokus.

"Berhenti!" Chenle yang sadar pun langsung menarik Mark, "Apa-apaan kau ini? Memangnya siapa kau? Beraninya memperlakukan Tuan Muda Haechan seperti itu! Lancang!" bentak Chenle mencak-mencak.

Belum sempat Mark membalas, terlebih dahulu sebuah hantaman keras menghampiri kepalanya. Dan yeah, itu dari Haechan.

"Brengsek! Siapa kau? Main masuk main cium seenak jidatmu! Minta maaf sekarang atau kubunuh kau!" seru Haechan emosi.

Mark hanya mendengus sebal sebelum melangkahkan kaki hendak melenggang pergi.

Haechan dan Chenle pun cengo.

"Tunggu!" Haechan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Mark menoleh sembari memasang poker face andalannya.

"Apa?"

Haechan tertohok.

"Kau... Apa kau tak mendengar ucapanku tadi?"

"Aku dengar. Aku pergi," balas Mark pura-pura bodoh sebelum kembali melangkahkan kaki.

"Kau! Dasar jelek! Berani-beraninya kau! Argh! Kubunuh kau!" seru Haechan marah hendak mengejar Mark, namun entah kenapa malah ditahan Chenle.

Sedangkan Mark hanya terkekeh geli mendengarnya walau seiring jejak telah berlalu.

"Kenapa kau menahanku, LeLe! Kau lihatkan tadi dia melecehkanku!" bentak Haechan gagal paham dengan pelayannya.

Chenle hanya menghela napas.

"Sudahlah Tuan Muda, kau bisa membalasnya lain kali karena kuyakin dia pasti anggota Klan Lee. Lagipula, sebentar lagi sore, sebaiknya Tuan Muda mengganti hanbok dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Nyonya Baekhyun."

Haechan pun berusaha meredam amarahnya.

"Kau benar, LeLe," kata Haechan sembari meraih hanbok dibagian tengkuknya yang bolong, akan tetapi, "Eh?" Haechan segera menarik kembali tangannya dan melihat jemarinya, dimana terdapat sedikit darah di sana.

"Gyaa! Tuan Muda berdarah! Ayo segera kita obati!" seru Chenle panik seraya menyeret Haechan.

Sedangkan yang diseret, entah mengapa malah tertegun sembari menyentuh bekas lumatan Mark yang ternyata terluka.

'Jadi... dia tadi tidak bermaksud melecehkanku?' Haechan berpikir keras, 'Ah! Tapi tetap saja dia itu brengsek karena tidak mau minta maaf atas kelancangannya! Sekali brengsek tetap brengsek!'

Pada akhirnya Haechan tetap teguh terhadap kekeraskepalaannya.

* * *

 _"Kecapi dan Panah"_

* * *

Sore hari, semburat merah tampak mengiringi persiapan sang matahari untuk berpulang ke ufuk barat. Ah, mungkin tak hanya semburat merah saja, akan tetapi juga suara merdu dari kecapi yang Haechan petik juga turut serta meramaikan keindahan suasana kala itu. Bahkan sepoi-sepoi angin yang berhembus juga menggoyangkan ranting pepohonan hingga meninggalkan kesan bila pepohonan itu ikut menari menikmati alunan bak nyanyian surga tersebut.

Plok! Plok!

Namun sayang melodi tersebut harus terhenti ketika suara tepukan meriah terdengar dari sisi lain di Paviliun Nada. Lantas kelopak mata Haechan yang sempat tertutup pun terbuka dan refleks melihat ke arah suara tersebut,

"Ah, Bibi Baekhyun," kata Haechan sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau sangat hebat, Haechan!" puji Baekhyun seraya mendekat, "Benar-benar suara langit."

"Bibi Baekhyun terlalu memuji," balas Haechan sembari tersenyum manis.

"Tidak, itu benar, Haechan benar-benar mahir," ucap Baekhyun lebih meyakinkan.

"Ini sekadar salam pada kecapi kesayangan Eomma dan Bibi," kata Haechan, "Kemampuan memetik kecapi Haechan masih dangkal, mohon bimbingannya," lanjutnya sembari membungkukkan badan tanda hormat.

Mendapati kesopanan Haechan tak khayal membuat Baekhyun merasa begitu bahagia. Sungguh sosok Haechan ini benar-benar mengingatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo. Oleh sebab itulah, Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuat Haechan berdiri kemudian mengelus wajah Haechan penuh sayang.

"Ah, sayang Kyungsoo sudah meninggal, dia jadi tidak bisa melihat putranya tumbuh dewasa," ucap Baekhyun sendu.

Haechan hanya tersenyum lembut sembari menikmati sentuhan hangat Baekhyun.

"O ya Bibi Baekhyun," potong Haechan tiba-tiba, teringat akan sesuatu, "boleh Haechan tanya sesuatu?"

Chenle yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton pun kini sedikit menampilkan seringaiannya. Ah, ternyata Tuan Muda sudah mulai, pikirnya senang.

"Eh? Ada apa?" ucap Baekhyun refleks melepaskan sentuhannya.

Haechan berdehem kecil sebelum berkata, "Apa ada Tuan Muda keluarga Lee yang belum pernah Haechan temui?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Haechan, Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Hm? Siapa ya..." gumam Baekhyun pelan, "Ah! Mark! Iya pasti Mark! Dia tidak hadir hari itu."

Haechan tertegun.

'Mark? Namanya...'

"Ada apa? Dia putraku," kata Baekhyun menjelaskan lagi, "Jangan-jangan, kau sudah berjumpa dengannya?"

Deg!

Haechan jantungan mendadak, begitu pula Chenle.

"Ng, be-belum, benarkah LeLe?" balas Haechan agak terbata.

Chenle menganggukkan kepala kaku.

"Anaknya lebih penurut daripada yang lain, mungkin karena dia anak pertama keluarga Lee, jadi banyak yang menyayangi dan menaruh perhatian besar padanya," jelas Baekhyun, "Syukurnya, dia termasuk orang yang tahu diri."

Seperti ada petir yang menyambar, Haechan pun _speechless_ seketika, sedangkan Chenle cengo.

Serius Baekhyun berkata begitu?

"Anaknya juga menggemaskan!" kata Baekhyun lagi sambil tersenyum-senyum gaje membayangkan sosok unyu anaknya.

Kini giliran Haechan yang cengo maksimal, sedangkan Chenle gantian _speechless_.

"Haechan, bertemanlah dengannya! Nanti aku kenalkan," ucap Baekhyun riang.

Mau tak mau Haechan mengangguk kaku sembari berkata, "Ba-baik, kami akan berteman baik, Bibi jangan cemas."

Baekhyun tampak senang mendengar perkataan Haechan, sedangkan Haechan sendiri...

'Baiklah Mark Lee! Siap-siap dengan pembalasanku...' batinnya menyeringai.

* * *

 _"Kecapi dan Panah"_

* * *

Disamping itu...

"HATCHIIII!"

Mark bersin mendadak.

Jisung yang sedang menemani Mark latihan memanah pun mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Tuan Muda Mark? Apa Anda sakit?"

Mark hanya menggeleng kepala singkat.

"Entahlah, hanya saja aku merasa akan mendapat kesialan."

Jisung _speechless_.

* * *

 _ **To be continue...**_

* * *

 **Mind to Review? :)**


	2. Surat dan Teh

Pagi hari kembali hadir di Kediaman Lee. Bila fokus pada salah satu bangunan di sana, lebih tepatnya di Wisma Barat, terdapat sosok elegan Haechan tengah terduduk manis di beranda kamar. Di hadapan sang pemuda Kim, terduduk pula Chenle yang menggigit ujung bibirnya dengan raut tegang yang sangat kentara. Matanya tampak teliti melihat pergerakan tangan Haechan yang melayang di atas papan catur. Hingga pada akhirnya, Chenle langsung menahan napasnya saat pion hitam yang tergenggam di jemari Haechan itu telah mendarat sempurna di tempat yang...

"Yeah! Aku menang!"

...membuatnya kalah pada pertandingan catur dengan sang Tuan Muda untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Argh!" seru Chenle frustasi sembari meremas kepalanya, "Kenapa sejak belajar catur dari Tuan Muda, aku cuma pernah menang sekali? Itu pun saat Tuan Muda sedang sakit!"

Haechan hanya tertawa renyah.

"Lain kali kubiarkan kau menang!" ucap Haechan dengan watadosnya.

Chenle manyun, masih tidak terima dengan kekalahannya.

Haechan yang sedari tadi masih tertawa pun lambat laun terdiam. Entah kenapa secara mendadak dirinya berpikir keras. Perilaku Haechan yang berubah secara drastis itupun mau tak mau membuat perhatian Chenle tertarik kembali. Sang pelayan pun agak mengernyit bingung ketika mendapati ekspresi Tuan Mudanya yang tidak bisa diartikan itu. Lantas saja Chenle secara refleks mengambil secangkir teh hangat kemudian hendak menyerahkannya kepada Haechan jika saja...

"AH! AKU TAHU!" seru Haechan sambil berdiri mendadak, membuat Chenle yang tinggal beberapa langkah sampai di kursi Haechan langsung terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya lantaran kaget akan reaksi Haechan yang tiba-tiba.

"LeLe! Tolong siapkan alat tulis secepa―Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan di situ, LeLe?" kata Haechan bingung kala mendapati Chenle nyungsep dengan secangkir teh yang entah kenapa dalam keadaan baik-baik saja di genggamannya.

Lagi-lagi yang bisa Chenle lakukan hanya manyun. Segera, ia bangkit dari posenya yang tidak elit itu, kemudian bergegas melaksakan tugas yang dititahkan Haechan. Tak lupa juga sebelumnya ia memberikan secangkir teh penuh perjuangan itu yang justru malah membuat Haechan semakin bingung, namun pada akhirnya Haechan minum juga teh tersebut. Dasar.

Tak lama kemudian, Chenle datang kembali berbekalkan pesanan yang diminta Haechan. Haechan pun menyambutnya dengan raut bahagia. Tanpa membuang waktu lama, ia pun segera melaksanakan rencananya.

"Apa yang Tuan Muda lakukan dengan alat tulis itu?" tanya Chenle kepo, sedikit mencuri pandang pada kegiatan yang tengah Haechan lakukan.

Dengan cengiran lima jari khas miliknya Haechan membalas, "Aku sedang membuat surat LeLe! Hehehe!"

Lantas Chenle pun berpikir sejenak.

'Surat?'

"Sudah selesai!" seru Haechan riang, tak khayal membuat Chenle tersadar dari pemikirannya. "LeLe, tolong antarkan surat ini ya!" lanjutnya seraya menyerahkan gulungan kertas yang terkunci oleh temali itu ke tangan Chenle.

Chenle pun menerimanya dengan kerutan di kening.

"Memangnya surat ini untuk siapa Tuan Muda?" tanya Chenle penasaran.

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Haechan balik dengan nada menggoda, "Tentu saja untuk si Tuan Muda Brengsek satu itu! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mark Lee!" lanjutnya diakhiri dengan tawa nista.

Chenle pun _sweatdrop_ seketika.

'Ha-harusnya aku sudah tahu dari awal,' batin Chenle nelangsa sambil pasrah menjalankan tugas dari Tuan Mudanya.

"Siap laksanakan," ucap Chenle seraya menunduk hormat, kemudian bergegas pergi menjalankan tugasnya.

Haechan yang ditinggal Chenle pun masih tertawa, bahkan lebih nista.

'Lihat saja kau, brengsek! Jangan kira aku sudah lupa!'

* * *

Naughty Cute Boy

Chap. II

"Surat dan Teh"

* * *

Berawal dari niat tak niat, mau tak mau, dan terpaksa yang memang terpaksa, pada akhirnya langkah kaki Chenle sampai juga di area Wisma Timur. Sumpah ya, kalau bukan titah dari Tuan Mudanya tersayang, mana rela ia berkorban untuk menyerahkan surat itu secara langsung mengingat tingkah kurang ajar sang Tuan Muda Pertama keluarga Lee terhadap Tuan Muda Haechan. Tapi ya sudahlah, takdir.

Omong-omong, meski sebenarnya kemarin Chenle turut serta jalan-jalan dalam rangka pengenalan lingkungan dengan Haechan. Tapi tetap saja, kalau tanpa petunjuk yang jelas, bisa-bisa ia tersesat mengingat area Wisma Timur itu luasnya tidak main-main. Mana empat Paviliun utamanya mirip pula. Oleh sebab itulah, mana tahu dia Mark Lee tinggal di Paviliun yang mana? Chenle bukan _stalker_!

'Kalau begini keadaannya sih, satunya-satunya jalan cuma cari satu-persatu,' batin Chenle usai berpikir keras, 'Oh Tuhanku, cobaanmu unyu sekali,' lanjut batinnya mulai ngawur.

Baru selangkah Chenle berniat melaksanakan tugasnya, tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan muncul seseorang yang berjalan begitu cepat. Chenle yang tak terlalu tangkas meng- _handle_ kelincahannya pun gagal mengerem sehingga tabrakan yang berlokasi di belokan tersebut tak terhindari. Akibat tabrakan tak terencana itulah, Chenle jatuh terjungkal ke belakang untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Tak pelak hal tersebut membuat Chenle sedikit emosi dan hendak menghajar orang yang berani-beraninya menabrak dirinya.

Akan tetapi, belum sempat niat Chenle terlaksana, sebuah uluran tangan membuat fokus Chenle tertumpu pada satu titik, yaitu pada sosok pemuda tinggi yang sedang berlutut ke arahnya dengan penuh hormat; hendak membantunya bangkit. Entah kemana emosi Chenle tadi, secara refleks tangannya menerima uluran tangan pemuda sampai mereka sama-sama berdiri dan saling berhadapan.

"Maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu sembari memperhatikan Chenle. Siapa tahu ada yang terluka, pikirnya.

Chenle pun mengangguk pelan, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

Baiklah, dari nada yang dikeluarkan Chenle, sepertinya pelayan pribadi Tuan Muda Haechan itu sudah lupa dengan niatnya untuk menghajar si pemuda. Sedangkan si pemuda yang sebenarnya Jisung itu diam-diam mengamati Chenle yang tengah tenggelam dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Bukannya curiga, akan tetapi bertindak waspada itu wajar kan? Lagipula ia adalah pelayan sekaligus pengawal salah satu keluarga Lee, sudah sepantasnya Jisung berlaku begitu. Terlebih, Jisung merasa belum pernah melihat sosok Chenle.

"Maaf jika aku lancang. Tapi dari pakaian yang kau kenakan, sepertinya kau bukan pelayan kediaman Lee," kata Jisung _to the point_.

Chenle yang tersadar dari lamunannya pun segera membalas.

"Ya. Aku pelayan pribadi Tuan Muda Kim yang tengah berkujung untuk tinggal sementara waktu di sini."

"Rupanya begitu," balas Jisung singkat sebelum membatin, 'Alibinya kuat.'

Ah, mungkin Jisung bukan waspada lagi tapi sudah curiga tingkat akut. Maklum, dia memang terlatih untuk hal-hal asing. Sedangkan Chenle yang mendapat balasan flat dari Jisung malah membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa. Akan tetapi ketika Chenle tanpa sengaja teringat akan tujuan awalnya ia dikirim ke Wisma Timur, keinginan bertanya pun tak bisa terhindarkan.

"O iya, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Chenle.

Jisung yang mendapat pertanyaan tiba-tiba pun refleks menganggukkan kepala.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda Pertama keluarga Lee tinggal di Paviliun mana?"

Pertanyaan inti yang dilontarkan Chenle pun semakin menambah tingkat kecurigaan Jisung pada Chenle. Karena seingatnya saat Tuan Muda Kim datang ke kediaman Lee, sang Tuan Muda Mark tidak menghadiri acara penyambutan itu. Lalu bagaimana bisa orang yang mengaku pelayan pribadi Tuan Muda Kim ini bisa tahu tentang Mark? pikir Jisung mulai menganalisis.

Ah, rupanya Jisung lupa kalau Tuan Muda Pertama keluarga Lee itu terkenal, sehingga ia pun melupakan juga tentang sebuah fakta bila informasi mengenai Mark secara umum mudah didapat.

"Kenapa kau mencari Tuan Muda Pertama?" ucap Jisung malah balik bertanya.

Lama kelamaan Chenle jengah juga dengan sikap Jisung. _Hell yeah_ , tentu saja. Dikiranya Chenle tidak menyadari apa bila sedari tadi pemuda di hadapannya ini terus-terusan menganalisisnya? Begitu-begitu jangan remehkan Chenle. Sebagai anak yang lahir dari keturunan pelayan handal klan Zhong, tentunya marga yang disandangnya itu tidak main-main. Meski Chenle terkadang sedikit ceroboh, namun keahliannya bukan sebuah hal yang patut diremehkan. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia dapat didapuk sebagai dayang pribadi Haechan?

"Ada surat dari Tuan Muda yang ditujukan untuk Tuan Muda Pertama Lee." Pada akhirnya Chenle berucap, "Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan, tapi bisakah kita hentikan acara 'analisis dan curiga' ini? Kalau aku berbohong, kau bisa penggal kepalaku nanti. Sekarang tugas utamaku adalah mengantar surat ini dan aku harus berhasil melaksanakannya agar Tuan Muda Kim tidak kecewa."

Jisung pun terkesiap mendengar jawaban Chenle meski tak terlalu kentara terlukis di wajahnya. Sungguh ia tak menyangka, pemuda manis yang sempat ia tabrak itu bukan orang sembarangan.

Tunggu, apa Jisung tadi menyebut Chenle manis?

Akhirnya, Jisung menghela napas kecil untuk mengendalikan pemikirannya yang random mendadak sebelum berucap,

"Baiklah, silahkan mengikutiku. Maaf jika perlakuanku tadi membuatmu tidak nyaman," putus Jisung pada akhirnya, "Park Jisung, pelayan pribadi Tuan Muda Mark," lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri.

Chenle tersenyum tipis tanda sedikit lega.

"Zhong Chenle, pelayan pribadi Tuan Muda Haechan."

Jisung mengangguk sopan.

"Mari."

* * *

 _"Surat dan Teh"_

* * *

 **Paviliun Api**

Mark yang sedang melukis pun refleks menolehkan kepala saat mendengar langkah seseorang memasuki ruangannya. Di sana, ia mendapati Jisung yang langsung memberi hormat kepadanya.

"Maaf atas kelancangan hamba, Tuan Muda Mark. Ada yang ingin menyerahkan surat pada Anda," kata Jisung melapor.

Mark mengernyitkan kening, "Surat?" ucapnya sembari berjalan mendekati Jisung.

Jisung mengangguk patuh.

"Baiklah."

Tiba-tiba dari arah luar muncul sosok Chenle, kemudian dengan canggung ia menunduk hormat ke arah Mark yang menatapnya agak terkejut, terbukti dari alisnya yang terangkat sedikit.

"Kau? Bukannya kau yang hari itu?" ucap Mark _to the point_.

Chenle pun hanya mengangguk kaku. Untuk saat ini, ia lebih memilih terlihat menurut, daripada membuat nama Tuan Mudanya tercoreng. Tapi jujur saja ya, tangannya gatal ingin menghajar Tuan Muda Lee di hadapannya ini. Jangan pikir Chenle tidak dongkol dengan tingkahnya hari lalu.

Mark yang tidak begitu mempedulikan keadaan Chenle pun menghela napasnya.

"Mana suratnya?" kata Mark pada akhirnya.

Chenle pun tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi langsung memberikan surat tersebut pada Mark tanpa mengurangi kesopanannya. _Hell yeah_ , begitu-begitu Chenle tahu tempat juga.

Mark bergegas membuka surat tersebut kemudian membacanya.

 _(Saat memetik kecapi, ada panah melesat._

 _Masuk Paviliun tanpa berkata-kata._

 _Padahal bertemu dengan tamu._

 _Bahkan bertindak tidak sepantasnya._

 _Hanya bisa diampuni dengan maaf―Kim Haechan)_

Baik Jisung maupun Chenle, secara bersamaan mereka langsung cengo maksimal saat melihat Mark bergegas menulis surat balasan dengan tampang judes yang benar-benar tak enak dipandang. Jujur saja, Chenle memang tidak tahu menahu isi surat Tuan Mudanya itu. Jangan sampai dirinya bertingkah lancang dan menodai kepercayaan Haechan padanya. Tapi, jika dilihat dari reaksi Tuan Muda Mark, sepertinya Tuan Muda Haechan berhasil mengaduk-aduk emosi pemuda tersebut.

'Aku dimaafkan asal aku minta maaf?' batin Mark sebal, masih berpikir keras untuk membuat surat yang setimpal dengan surat Haechan.

Setelah selesai, Mark pun segera memberikan surat tersebut kepada Chenle.

"Maaf merepotkan, itu surat balasanku untuk Tuan Mudamu," kata Mark sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, melukis.

Chenle pun segera undur diri.

* * *

 _(Pertemuan pertama di Paviliun Nada._

 _Sungguh menyesal saat itu._

 _Ingin maaf terucap._

 _Senangkan hatiku dulu―Mark Lee)_

SRET!

Suara kertas yang disobek pun mau tak mau membuat Chenle tersentak kaget. Lantas Chenle mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sang Tuan Muda, yang disambut dengan kondisi berapi-api Haechan masih meratapi surat yang sudah terbelah dua itu. Tak berselang lama, Haechan pun kembali menyobek-nyobek surat tersebut sampai tak tersisa. Baiklah, sudah jelas Haechan kalap.

"Sial!" seru Haechan geram, "Kurang ajar! Menyesal bertemu denganku? Senangkan dirinya dulu baru minta maaf? Bah! Mati saja kau, jelek!" lanjutnya mencak-mencak.

Chenle yang sedikit tahu isi surat dari Mark pun hanya bisa _speechless_ dan _sweatdrop_. Ya ampun, pantas saja Haechan sampai meledak seperti itu.

"Tapi!" Suara tinggi Haechan yang tiba-tiba terdengar pun entah mengapa berhasil membuat Chenle merinding, terlebih lagi ketika Haechan mulai tertawa tidak jelas seperti orang kerasukan. "Tak ada salahnya juga 'menyenangkan' Tuan Muda Pertama Lee."

Mau tidak mau Chenle pun menelan ludah secara paksa. Sebab Chenle tahu benar apa maksud dari kata "menyenangkan" yang dibicarakan Haechan. Terlebih, lagi-lagi Haechan kembali berkutat dengan alat tulis di hadapannya. Dari raut wajah Haechan pun tertera jelas ia benar-benar niat membalas surat Mark saking geramnya.

Alhasil, untuk kesekian kalinya Chenle harus rela jadi tukang pos dadakan.

* * *

 _(Semua itu kata-katamu._

 _Hati-hati akan halangan._

 _Gagak akan muncul di ruanganmu._

 _Ini adalah peringatan―Kim Haechan)_

'Tulisannya jelek sekali,' pikir Mark watados tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil, 'Lagi pula... gagak?' lanjutnya membatin sedikit bingung.

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang yang berlari tergesa-gesa memasuki ruangannya pun tak khayal membuat Mark dan Jisung terkejut. Di ambang pintu, mereka menemukan sosok Tuan Muda Kecil Jeno yang terengah-engah karena habis berlari. Belum sempat Mark menanyai ada apa gerangankah yang terjadi pada adiknya itu, terlebih dulu Jeno berkata.

"Hyung! Banyak gagak di luar!" serunya heboh seraya kembali keluar dari ruangan Mark.

Mark dan Jisung pun tanpa membuang waktu langsung keluar mengikuti jejak Jeno. Dan benar saja perkataan Tuan Muda paling bungsu keluarga Lee satu itu, mereka benar-benar melihat banyak gagak hitam beterbangan di sekitar Paviliun Api, terutama di bagian atap ruangan Mark.

'Mu-Mustahil,' batin Mark _sweatdrop_.

Jisung sendiri berdecak malas. Di pikirannya saat ini, pasti gagak-gagak itu akan menyeretnya pada hal-hal yang merepotkan.

"Hyung! Jisung hyung! Tangkap gagak-gagak itu dong!' seru Jeno heboh.

Tuh kan, hal ini yang dimaksud merepotkan oleh Jisung.

Mark yang entah mengapa _badmood_ mendadak itu pun refleks menjitak kepala Jeno, sedangkan Jeno yang merasa dinistai Mark langsung nangis _gaje_. Jisung yang mendapati semua itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela napas. Benarkan pemikirannya, semua ini akan berimbas pada hal merepotkan, pikirnya berusaha sabar.

Pada akhirnya, Jisung segera mengambil jaring bergagang yang ada di sekitar mereka, kemudian menyerahkan jaring tersebut pada Jeno yang langsung terdiam dari tangis ababilnya.

"Silahkan Tuan Muda Kecil bermain-main dan menangkap gagak-gagak itu dengan jaring ini sebelum mereka menghilang," saran Jisung.

Akhirnya Jeno mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang disarankan oleh Jisung. Tak berselang lama, adik Mark itu pun tampak sangat bahagia dan riang dengan kegiatan barunya.

Sedangkan Mark yang sedari tadi hanya diam setelah menjitak Jeno, entah mengapa tiba-tiba menyeringai licik.

'Hn... Kim Haechan ya? Aku mau tahu.'

* * *

Di samping itu, tak jauh dari Paviliun Api terletak, tepatnya di semak-semak.

'Kenapa harus aku yang melepaskan gagak-gagak ini?' batin Chenle galau sembari menatap gagak-gagak hitam yang masih berterbangan dari kotak besar yang dibawanya, 'Lagipula darimana Tuan Muda Haechan mendapat semua gagak ini?' batinnya lagi tidak habis pikir.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Chenle hanya bisa merana.

* * *

 _"Surat dan Teh"_

* * *

Malam hari yang sunyi, hampir semua pencahayaan yang berada Kediaman Lee telah berganti sinarnya menjadi redup. Mungkin karena memang sudah saatnya tidur demi mengistirahatkan jiwa dan raga yang telah lelah. Namun jika diperhatikan secara seksama, ada cahaya terang yang terdapat di salah satu ruang di Wisma Timur, tepatnya terletak Paviliun Udara.

Ah, bukannya itu ruang Tuan Muda Renjun?

"Hei, Renjun! Aku sungguh tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara mendekati Tuan Muda Kim."

Dari balik ruang tidur Renjun yang penghuninya masih siaga itu, tiba-tiba sang sepupu alias Lucas yang memang tengah berkunjung pun mengutarakan kegundahannya. Dari nada yang Lucas keluarkan, tampak sekali keponakan Baekhyun itu lumayan frustasi.

"Tapi jujur saja, aku ingin mempersuntingnya. Tak peduli _gender_ kita sama," lanjutnya diakhiri helaan napas.

Renjun yang mendengar keluhan sang sepupu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tak hanya kau saja, begitu pula denganku," balas Renjun mulai tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakan Lucas. "Lagipula, dia orang terkenal di Ibukota, tak heran banyak yang tertarik padanya."

Mendengar perkataan Renjun, Lucas semakin frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya secara tak karuan.

"Jika dibiarkan, kita akan begini terus sampai dia pergi dari sini," ucap Lucas kacau, "Bagaimana ini Renjun?"

Melihat sang sepupu yang sepertinya benar-benar kalut, mau tak mau akhirnya Renjun merasa kasihan juga. Begitu-begitu, mereka tumbuh bersama dan sering melalui segala hal bersama pula. Ada saat dimana Renjun merasa iba, seperti saat ini. Oleh sebab itulah, ia memutuskan untuk sedikit membantu Lucas.

"Hm. Biarpun aku suka Tuan Muda Kim, aku akan membantumu mencari akal," ucap Renjun yang tengah terduduk santai itu sambil minum teh yang terseduh di atas meja di sampingnya. "Bagaimana?"

Lucas tampak menimang-nimang perkataan Renjun. Usai dirasa tak akan ada hal yang merugikannya, Lucas pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, apa rencanamu?"

Renjun tersenyum misterius, "Mudah saja, kita..."

Renjun pun menghentikan perkataannya. Dengan telunjuk jarinya, ia menunjuk Lucas kemudian menekuknya berulang-ulang, tanda agar Lucas mendekat ke arahnya. Lucas yang paham akan sinyal yang diberikan Renjun pun lantas melakukan permintaan Renjun. Setelah itu, Renjun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Lucas mengenai idenya.

"Heh, begitu ya?" ucap Lucas menyeringai usai memahami bisikan Renjun, "Jika sudah ternoda, tak ada yang mengejarnya lagi. Meski itu wanita sekalipun."

Renjun mengangguk singkat, "Begitulah, kita incar dia saat sendirian. Baru kau bertindak sesuai rencana."

Lucas semakin menyeringai lebar.

"Baiklah!"

* * *

 _"Surat dan Teh"_

* * *

Esok hari, Haechan berjalan dengan begitu tenangnya saat melewati jembatan penghubung antara Wisma Timur dan Wisma Barat. Tujuannya jelas, ia hendak bertandang ke Paviliun Bintang yang berada di taman belakang aula kediaman Lee. Jujur saja Haechan tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya ketika Chenle bercerita tentang salah satu tempat bagus di kediaman Lee yang tak sengaja Chenle temukan usai mengerjai Tuan Muda Pertama Lee. Menurut Chenle, tempat tersebut amatlah cocok bagi Haechan untuk merilekskan diri dengan menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan tersuguh di sekitarnya setelah peristiwa surat-menyurat sengit tempo lalu.

Di sepanjang perjalanan itulah, tak jarang Haechan melemparkan senyumannya ketika bertemu dengan orang lain. Entah itu salah satu keluarga Lee atau bahkan sampai dayang sekalipun, ia tetap akan memperlakukan mereka sama. Tak khayal nama Kim Haechan akan semakin diperbincangkan, terutama di kalangan para gadis. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bila banyak yang berpikir sosok Haechan itu merupakan sosok pasangan hidup yang ideal.

Tapi tunggu, kenapa tatapan mereka begitu berbeda saat berpapasan dengan Chenle? Ah, tentu saja mereka iri dengan Chenle karena bisa dekat-dekat dengan Tuan Muda Haechan. Sebab, tidak semua orang bisa sedekat itu dengan salah satu bangsawan dari Ibukota satu ini.

"Bunga Hortensia yang mekar tahun ini sungguh indah," ungkap Haechan memulai perbincangan ketika hanya dirinya saja dan Chenle yang berada di jembatan itu.

Chenle yang ikut menikmati ketakjuban akan kelopak-kelopak Hortensia yang hampir mengepung sisi-sisi jembatan pun menganggukan kepala setuju.

"Ah! Mumpung hari ini Tuan Muda sedang bersemangat. Bagaimana kalau bermain seharian?" usul Chenle riang.

Haechan tersenyum lebar saat mendengar perkataan Chenle.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak? Kau ingin main apa LeLe?" sahut Haechan setuju.

"Yeah!" sorak Chenle senang, "Bagaimana kalau..."

Baik Chenle maupun Haechan tampak terlarut pada perbincangan mereka dalam merencanakan permainan-permainan apa yang akan mereka jalani hari ini. Tak terasa, langkah mereka sudah dekat dengan Paviliun Bintang. Haechan dan Chenle yang masih berdiskusi pun kehilangan arah pembicaraan mereka ketika menemukan sosok-sosok yang tidak asing di hidup mereka ternyata tengah berada di Paviliun Bintang. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tuan Muda Mark?

Entah kemana _mood_ baik Haechan tadi. Yang jelas, sekarang ia merasa kesal mendadak kala menerima kenyataan tak hanya dirinya dan Chenle yang berada di Paviliun Bintang, akan tetapi harus rela membagi ruang dengan Mark yang tampaknya tengah bersantai ditemani pelayan pribadinya itu.

Dari pihak Mark sendiri, sebenarnya ia sudah menyadari bila akan ada tamu yang akan bertandang ke tempat favoritnya. Bagaimana tidak sadar? Suara kedua tamu yang lumayan berisik itu benar-benar mengganggu dirinya yang tengah menikmati kata per kata dalam kalimat yang tertuang pada novel di genggamannya. Hanya saja, Mark lebih memilih tidak peduli, apalagi ketika mengetahui siapa gerangankah yang mengganggu waktu bersantai indahnya. Sang pelayan alias Jisung pun hanya bisa mengikuti jejak sang Tuan Muda dengan berkutat pada ramuan teh mint di hadapannya.

Haechan yang sudah sampai di Paviliun Bintang pun semakin geram karena sang Tuan Muda Pertama Lee satu itu hanya diam saja kala menerima kehadirannya. Baiklah, jujur saja Haechan merasa diabaikan. Oleh sebab itulah ia lebih memilih untuk bertindak dalam sebuah perkataan.

"Tuan Muda Brengsek Mark Lee, apa kau tak mempersilahkan aku masuk?" ucap Haechan sembari tersenyum kecil dengan terpaksa.

Jisung yang mendengar panggilan terhadap Mark pun lumayan terkejut dengan kelancangan tamu yang ternyata merupakan Tuan Muda dari pelayan yang ia curigai kemarin. Akan tetapi karena Mark lebih memilih untuk tidak mempersalahkan, akhirnya ia hanya diam dan lekas-lekas membereskan pekerjaannya.

"Terserahmu," balas Mark sekenanya; lebih memilih terfokus pada jalan cerita di lembaran novel miliknya.

Tak khayal sikap Mark yang menyebalkan itu membuat Haechan dongkol setengah mati. Namun Haechan berusaha menahannya agar tak berbuntut panjang. Jadi, akhirnya ia diikuti Chenle masuk ke dalam Paviliun Bintang tersebut dan langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Mark. Sedangkan Chenle lebih memilih agak mengambil jarak dengan bersimpuh sopan di samping Jisung yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya.

Yah, tidak mungkin kan di situasi seperti ini pelayan seperti dirinya duduk berdampingan dengan sang Tuan Muda? Baik Jisung maupun Chenle juga tahu tempat dan posisi meski hubungan antara Tuan dan Pelayan mereka sudah seperti saudara.

"Tuan Muda sehat-sehat saja?" sapa Haechan setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya; sekadar basa-basi.

"Ya," balas Mark singkat; tidak niat.

Baiklah, sepertinya pengendalian emosi Haechan runtuh seketika.

'Sialan! Sombong sekali Tuan Muda brengsek satu ini!' batin Haechan geram maksimal.

Entah bagaimana dan darimana, tiba-tiba Haechan langsung mengeluarkan alat tulis di atas meja kemudian menulis sesuatu dengan menggebu-gebu. Entah pula apa yang ditulis sang Tuan Muda, yang jelas perilaku mendadak itu membuat Chenle dan Jisung cengo berjamaah,sedangkan Mark sedikit melirik ke arah Haechan tanpa bisa menyembunyikan senyum gelinya.

Setelah selesai dengan acaranya, Haechan langsung menunjukkan apa yang ditulisnya ke hadapan Mark.

 _(MINTA MAAF!)_

Mark lantas mendengus usai membaca tulisan Haechan.

"Seorang bangsawan yang baik tidak sopan jika main paksa," komentar Mark nge- _jleb_ kemudian kembali berkutat pada novelnya.

Haechan yang sudah kalap pun langsung meremas kertas digenggamannya, kemudian hendak melempar remasan tersebut ke arah Mark. Namun sayang refleks Mark lebih cepat dengan menangkap pergelangan tangan Haechan kemudian menariknya mendekat dengan kekuatan penuh. Lantas saja tanpa bisa dicegah, Haechan pun sampai terduduk di atas meja yang menjadi jarak di antara mereka tadi hingga wajahnya berjarak begitu dekat dengan wajah Mark.

"Watakmu lumayan buruk sebagai bangsawan, Tuan Muda Kim," ucap Mark seraya tersenyum manis, "Apa tidak takut nanti tidak laku?" lanjutnya diakhiri seringaian usil.

Tindakan Mark terhadap Haechan selanjutnya pun berhasil membuat Jisung sampai terjungkal dari duduknya. Chenle yang berada di samping Jisung juga refleks merobek kain bagian bawah hanbok-nya yang sudah sedari tadi ia remas-remas sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Lagi-lagi Tuan Muda Mark bertindak tak senonoh terhadap sang tamu alias Tuan Muda Haechan dengan mengecup ringan tengkuk Haechan lagi. Bedanya, setelah kemarin-kemarin tengkuk kanan yang kena, kini giliran tengkuk bagian kiri sang bangsawan Kim yang menjadi sasaran.

Haechan yang untuk kesekian kalinya merasa dilecehkan pun langsung menarik tangannya yang masih berada di genggaman Mark dengan kasar. Tak hanya itu, Haechan sampai mengambil jarak lumayan jauh dan menunjuk-nunjuk Mark dengan tidak sopannya.

"Brengsek!" bentak Haechan emosi, "Kau mau main-main denganku, hah?" tantangnya sengak, "Lagipula mau aku laku atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu!"

Mark yang sudah merasa puas bisa mengerjai Haechan pun lagi-lagi hanya mendengus geli. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari Paviliun Bintang.

"Jisung, kita jalan!" perintah Mark.

Jisung yang telah berhasil kembali dari posisi tidak elitnya segera mengangguk dan mengikuti Mark di belakang. Chenle yang sudah tersadar dari gelap matanya pun hendak mengejar Mark dan memberinya pelajaran. Akan tetapi, Haechan yang langsung menggenggam tangannya refleks membuat Chenle mengurungkan niatnya. Apalagi ketika melihat seringai iblis yang keluar dari bibir Tuan Mudanya.

"Yang terhormat Tuan Muda Mark Lee," panggil Haechan dengan nada yang terdengar berbeda. Tak khayal berhasil membuat Mark dan Jisung menoleh. "Mohon agar hati-hati dalam menjalani hari-hari Anda setelah ini," lanjutnya diakhiri senyum yang sangat manis, tak lupa pula ia memberi tundukan hormat meski singkat.

Chenle yang merasakan aura tubuh Haechan yang mulai berbeda itu pun dengan sendirinya merinding disko, dan ternyata peristiwa yang dirasakan Chenle ini rupanya menyalur pada Jisung yang entah mengapa bulu kuduknya ikut meremang mendapati reaksi Haechan. Sedangkan Mark yang tak menyadari keadaan sesungguhnya pun malah _sweatdrop_ dengan watados-nya. Bahkan dengan angkuh, Mark kembali mengambil langkah menjauhi Paviliun Bintang.

'Begitukah?' batin Mark menyeringai kecil, 'Mari kita lihat.'

Ah, kasihan sekali Jisung, lagi-lagi harus menerima tekanan aura yang mengerikan, terlebih lagi itu dari Tuan Mudanya.

* * *

 _"Surat dan Teh"_

* * *

Hari pertama setelah bertemu dengan Haechan di Paviliun Bintang, dari balik jendela kamarnya, Mark tampak menerawang jauh. Tak jarang dalam lamunannya itu terbesit bayang-bayang sosok Haechan dengan berbagai ekspresi yang entah mengapa berhasil membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Namun Mark segera menggelengkan kepalanya setelah menyadari keanehannya itu.

Lantaran pemikiran Mark makin kemana-mana, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara melow-nya dengan berniat menutup jendela kamarnya dengan tirai. Belum juga beraksi, tiba-tiba dari arah luar jendela muncul berbagai serangga yang terbang secara bersamaan memasuki kamar Mark. Mark yang terkejut pun tak sempat menutup jendelanya dan lebih memilih lari terbirit-birit keluar dari kamarnya.

Ah, ternyata ancaman Tuan Muda Haechan sudah dimulai.

* * *

Hari kedua, berusaha mengabaikan hari kemarin mengenai kejadian ababilnya dengan berbagai jenis serangga yang absurd itu, Mark tampak kelelahan setelah berlatih memanah seharian di tempat biasa. Memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak, Mark pun bergegas menuju bangku yang tersedia di sana. Akan tetapi reaksi pertama yang Mark keluarkan adalah kerutan di kening. Bagaimana tidak? Kenapa di bangku tersebut hanya ada secangkir teh? Kemana Jisung? Setahunya tadi, pelayan pribadinya itu masih bersama dirinya dan menemaninya berlatih memanah. Apa saking terfokusnya pada latihan memanahnya, Mark sampai lupa daratan hingga mengacuhkan Jisung?

Lebih memilih untuk tak banyak berpikir, Mark pun meraih secangkir teh tersebut kemudian meminumnya. Tapi...

BRUSH!

Mark langsung menyemburkan isi teh tersebut ketika rasa dari teh yang ia minum sangat aneh. Asin campur pedas!

"Tuan Muda Mark! Apa yang terjadi?"

Jisung datang menghampiri Mark dengan raut muka yang panik.

"Jisung! Teh macam apa yang kau ramu untukku? Kenapa rasanya aneh?" tanya Mark _to the point_.

Jisung mengernyit bingung.

Teh?

"Maaf Tuan Muda Mark, bukannya tadi Tuan Muda meninggalkan memo ini di bangku pada hamba? Di memo itu tertulis Tuan Muda Mark ingin minum kopi. Oleh karena itulah hamba undur diri untuk meracik kopi saat Tuan Muda berlatih memanah," jelas Jisung sembari memberikan memo tersebut pada Mark.

Mark yang menerima memo tersebut lumayan terkejut dengan isinya. Ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya pada tulisan tangan di memo itu yang benar-benar sama dengan gaya tulisannya.

Hm, lagi-lagi ancaman Tuan Muda Haechan berlaku. Untung ada pelayan seperti Chenle yang mendampinginya.

* * *

Hari ketiga usai pertemuan bersejarah di Paviliun Bintang, sedikitnya Mark menghela napas lega lantaran sampai petang ini, tidak terjadi hal-hal aneh seperti dua hari yang telah lalu. Mark yang sedang bersantai di kamarnya pun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah mejanya dan terduduk di sana. Segera, ia membuka lembaran kertas di hadapannya sampai pada kertas yang masih kosong; hendak melanjutkan hobi mengarangnya mumpung _mood_ dan _feel_ -nya sedang baik.

Namun naas, ternyata tinta yang menjadi teman sang kuas telah habis. Mark lantas berdecak sebelum mengambil sebotol kecil tinta di gudang perpustakaan masih berada di Paviliun Api lantaran persediaan di bipetnya telah habis.

Baru selangkah Mark keluar kamar, sesuatu yang entah apa itu pun membuat Mark terjatuh dengan pose yang tidak elit karena tersandung.

"BWAHAHAHA!"

Suara tawa seseorang yang lumayan kencang itu pun berhasil menarik perhatian Mark yang sudah terduduk dari jatuhnya. Dari balik jendela yang terdapat di koridor, manik Mark menemukan sosok Haechan yang tadi sempat tertawa dengan nistanya kini telah berganti dengan menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya. Belum sempat Mark membalas, Haechan yang ditemani oleh Chenle pun segera kabur dari sana.

"Astaga!" seru Jisung terkejut ketika mendapati diri Mark tengah terduduk di depan pintu kamarnya dengan pose yang aneh, "Apa yang terjadi Tuan Muda? Dan kenapa banyak sekali benang di depan pintu kamar anda?"

Mark lebih memilih untuk berdiri dan mengabaikan Jisung.

Baiklah, _mood_ dan _feel_ Mark hancur seketika.

* * *

 _"Surat dan Teh"_

* * *

Hari berikutnya, di siang hari yang lumayan terik, tepatnya di kamar Haechan yang terletak di Paviliun Air, Wisma Barat.

"Tuan Muda! Apa Tuan Muda masih ingin main?" ucap Chenle sambil menyeduh teh madu untuk Haechan.

"Tentu!" jawab Haechan riang, "Tapi sepertinya hari ini tidak bisa," lanjutnya dengan penuh penyesalan sembari menatap selembar kertas di tangannya, "Bibi Baekhyun ingin aku sendirian ke Menara Awan di taman bela―Eh? Sendirian?" Manik Haechan agak melebar.

'Pergi sendirian?' batin Chenle seraya mengernyitkan kening, 'Aneh,' lanjutnya curiga.

Chenle yang telah selesai meramu teh madu tersebut pun segera menyerahkan kepada Haechan yang langsung menerimanya.

"Tuan Muda tidak mau aku temani?" tanya Chenle memastikan.

Jujur saja hatinya agak tidak tenang.

Haechan menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa sendirian?" tanya Chenle lagi, masih tidak yakin.

Haechan yang menangkap kekhawatiran Chenle pun lantas tersenyum. Tak hanya itu, telapak tangan kanan Haechan turut melayang ke atas kepala Chenle kemudian mengacak-acak rambut milik sang pelayan pribadinya itu dengan gemas.

"Tidak masalah! Tidak akan ada apa-apa!" ucap Haechan pasti.

Mendapati kekeraskepalaan Haechan, Chenle hanya menghela napas.

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda."

Haechan mengangguk pelan sembari menyeruput teh madunya.

* * *

 _ **To be continue...**_

* * *

 **-May, 13 2018-**

 **Mind to Review? :)**


	3. Menara dan Tandu

Sore hari, angin mengalun begitu lembut dalam mengiringi langkah Haechan di sepanjang jembatan menuju Menara Awan. Semburat cahaya yang tadinya masih terbesit elok kemerahan pun mulai memudar perlahan ditelan langit gelap. Mekaran Hortensia yang tertimpa ringannya cahaya lampulah yang menemani langkah sang bangsawan Kim. Namun sayang, keelokan bunga yang sempat Haechan puji tempo lalu tak berhasil menghalau hati Haechan yang sedang gundah.

'Biar bilang begitu...' Haechan menengadahkan kepala ke arah langit luas, '...perasaanku tidak enak,' batinnya diakhiri helaan napas.

Yah, sebenarnya tak hanya Chenle saja yang merasakan kejanggalan akan surat dari Nyonya Baekhyun, Haechan pun juga merasa demikian. Hanya saja, sang Tuan Muda berusaha menghalau perasaan gundahnya itu lantaran tak mau membuat Chenle khawatir. Terlebih, kalau pun memang ini surat iseng, Haechan pikir dampaknya tak akan seburuk yang ia duga.

Yah, jika saja Haechan tahu...

Manik Haechan yang kini telah kembali memandang selurus dengan jalan pun tanpa sengaja dibuat sedikit melebar saat melihat dua sosok pemuda yang tak begitu asing di hidupnya tampak berbincang asyik tengah terduduk saling berhadapan di atas pagar pembatas Menara Awan. Dengan sendirinya Haechan mendengus sebal seraya masih melangkahkan kaki hendak melewati mereka.

"Selamat sore Tuan Muda Kim."

Namun naas, langkah Haechan dipaksa berhenti kala salah satu di antara mereka berdua menyapanya sembari melangkah mendekat ke arah Haechan. Yah, kalau tidak salah ingat, pemuda yang ini adalah Tuan Muda Lucas.

Yang bisa Haechan lakukan hanya memandang dalam diam tanpa niat.

Mendapati keterdiaman sang bangsawan, Renjun pun refleks mengerutkan kening. Meski begitu, ia tak sanggup menyembunyikan seringai kecilnya.

"Mau kemana?" ucap Renjun _to the point_ tanpa bergerak dari posisinya.

Yah, untuk kali ini Renjun hanya akan menjadi sebatas saksi sesuai dengan janjinya terhadap sang sepupu. Biarlah Lucas yang bergerak sendiri terlebih dahulu.

Entah mengapa perasaan Haechan tiba-tiba semakin tidak nyaman. Terlebih lagi, pandangan Lucas terhadapnya terasa sedikit berbeda dan aneh serta membuat dadanya agak sesak.

'Rupanya ini perasaan tidak enak itu,' batin Haechan seraya berusaha menahan rasa sesak di dada, 'Tenang Haechan, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Kau baik-baik saja. Jangan pedulikan mereka,' keukeuhnya dalam hati.

"Maaf, Bibi Baekhyun ada keperluan mencariku. Aku mohon diri," kata Haechan berusaha sesopan mungkin tanpa memandang secara benar kepada kedua keponakan Nyonya Baekhyun itu.

Tawa Lucas dan Renjun yang muncul tiba-tiba itu pun berhasil membuat Haechan menaikkan sebelah alis. Sumpah, hati Haechan mulai meronta sesak sekarang dan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi ketika dengan lancangnya Lucas meraih pundak Haechan kemudian membantingnya ke pagar tak jauh dari Renjun yang tertawa masih dalam duduknya.

"Tak perlu," ucap Lucas yang dibuat selembut mungkin seraya mengeluskan jemarinya ke wajah Haechan yang ekspresinya mulai kacau, "Surat itu kami yang menulisnya," lanjutnya sembari mendekatkan wajah ke Haechan.

'Tidak! Kumohon jangan sekarang!' batin Haechan agak panik ketika merasakan tubuhnya agak bergetar.

Yah, sebenarnya dibalik sikap ramah dan terkadang angkuh Haechan, ternyata semua itu hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi kelemahannya; yaitu rasa trauma terbesarnya. Bukan bawaan lahir, tapi ini bersangkutan dengan peristiwa ketika ia masih berumur 8 tahun. Saat tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang masuk ke kamarnya dan hendak melakukan hal yang sepantasnya belum diketahui Haechan. Untung saja saat itu sang ayah alias Tuan Jongin sedang ingin mengunjungi malaikat kecilnya, jadi peristiwa nyaris bejat itu pun bisa digagalkan. Namun sayang, semua itu begitu membekas bagi Haechan, ah, lebih tepatnya pada respon di tubuhnya.

"Ka-Kalian mau apa?"

Sial! Suara Haechan mulai bergetar.

Lucas yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan Haechan pun semakin menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Apa ya? Mungkin hanya mencium sedikit," balas Lucas.

Renjun yang mendengar kejujuran Lucas hanya terkekeh geli sebelum berkata, "Jangan cemas, tak akan ada orang yang ke sini."

'Ti-tidak... ti-dak!' Haechan benar-benar kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

'Chenle!'

* * *

Naughty Cute Boy

Chap. III

"Menara dan Tandu"

* * *

'Chenle!'

Mata Chenle yang sempat terpejam karena mengantuk pun refleks terbuka lebar. Dadanya sesak seketika. Entah bagaimana ia mendengar jelas Haechan memanggilnya, dan Chenle yakin semua itu bukan halusinasi sesaat.

'Tuan Muda!'

Chenle langsung berlari sekencang mungkin menuju Menara Awan.

* * *

Jeno yang sedang terduduk di atas pohon dalam rangka melihat sang hyung sedang latihan memanah sampai larut pun dibuat heran dengan sekelebat bayangan yang berlari kencang melewati jembatan penghubung antara Wisma Barat dan Wisma Timur.

"Hyung! Lihat! Ada bayangan aneh berlarian di sana!" seru Jeno heboh dan hampir saja jatuh kalau saja Jisung yang tengah menjaganya tidak menahannya.

Mark yang sedari tadi terfokus akan panahnya pun langsung menoleh ke arah Jeno ketika menangkap kata "bayangan aneh" terucap dari bibir adiknya. Di pikiran Mark saat ini, jangan-jangan ada mata-mata yang sedang menyusup ke kediaman Lee.

"Jisung!" panggil Mark tiba-tiba sembari memberi sinyal kepada sang pelayan pribadi melalui tatapannya yang tentu saja tak dipahami Jeno.

Jisung yang memahami kiriman sinyal Mark pun menganggukkan kepala. Segera, Jisung memanjat pohon terdekat yang lumayan tinggi kemudian mendudukan diri di dahan pohon yang kokoh. Mata bulatnya langsung terfokus pada sosok bayangan yang dimaksudkan Tuan Muda Kecil.

"Maaf Tuan Muda Mark, sepertinya bayangan itu adalah Chenle pelayan Tuan Muda Haechan," lapor Jisung setelah yakin dengan pengelihatannya.

"Eh? Pelayannya Haechannie?" tanggap Jeno heboh lagi.

Entah mengapa Mark merasa iritasi saat Jeno memanggil Haechan se-unyu itu. Berusaha mengabaikan, Mark pun kembali terfokus pada Jisung.

"Sepertinya dia sangat tergesa-gesa menuju Menara Awan, kulihat dia hanya sendiri saja," kata Jisung melanjutkan.

Mark agak tersentak.

'Menara Awan...?'

Tanpa pikir panjang, Mark langsung menaiki kuda putih yang tadinya akan ia gunakan untuk berlatih memanah. Ia segera menghentakkan tali yang berada di leher sang kuda hingga membuat hewan tersebut berlari sekehendak Mark.

Sedangkan Jisung dan Jeno yang ditinggal pun cengo seketika sebelum pada akhirnya menyusul menggunakan kuda coklat yang sempat menemani kuda milik Mark tadi.

* * *

Lucas yang melihat Haechan hanya terdiam dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat pun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Yeah, akhirnya Tuan Muda Kim yang lumayan angkuh itu mengalah pada pesonanya, setidaknya itulah anggapan narsis dari Lucas yang tidak menyadari kondisi Haechan yang sebenarnya.

Merasa inilah waktu yang tepat untuk beraksi, akhirnya Lucas mendekatkan bibirnya kepada bibir ranum Haechan yang sedikit bergetar hingga akhirnya...

JLEB!

Lucas yang hampir mencium Haechan pun dengan sigap mengambil jarak ketika mendengar suara lesatan yang begitu kencang. Maniknya refleks terbelalak saat tanpa sengaja terpaku pada suatu benda yang menancap di samping wajah Haechan. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba keringat dingin mengucur deras dari seluruh tubuhnya saat menyadari benda apakah itu. Terlebih lagi ketika ia merasa sakit mendadak di bagian pipi kanannya ketika melihat sedikit darah tampak menghiasi benda yang kini gencar berkilat tajam itu.

'Pa-Panah ini...' batin Lucas mulai ketakutan.

Belum habis reaksi syok Lucas, tiba-tiba ia merasa hanbok-nya tertarik ke belakang.

"Ma-Mark hyung...?" cicit Lucas kalut.

Mark yang merasa amarahnya telah di ubun-ubun pun tanpa sungkan menatap Lucas dengan sadis. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka salah satu sepupunya akan berperilaku layaknya bajingan. Benar-benar mempermalukan nama baik Lee.

Yah, inilah alasan terkuat mengapa Mark tadi langsung bertindak kala mendapati kejanggalan yang berhubungan dengan Menara Awan. Ternyata kecurigaan Mark bukan sekedar _feeling_ biasa. Ia masih ingat jelas hari lalu dimana akhirnya setelah dikerjai Haechan dengan benang, meski _mood_ -nya hancur Mark tetap memutuskan untuk mengambil sebotol tinta di gudang perpustakaan. Saat sudah sampai, tak sengaja Mark melihat sosok Lucas dan Renjun tampak berkutat serius dengan kertas dan kuas. Padahal Mark tahu tempat seperti perpustakaan itu bukanlah tempat yang disukai kedua sepupunya. Jujur saja yang berhasil membuat Mark terheran bahkan sampai curiga adalah ketika mendengar kata "Tuan Muda Kim" dan "Menara Awan" di perbincangan asyik mereka. Namun saat itu Mark lebih memilih mengabaikan karena merasa itu bukan urusannya. Tapi jika sampai seperti ini dan nama baik keluarganya sampai terseret...

"Rendah!" bentak Mark murka seraya melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke wajah Lucas.

Tak pelak perkelahian antara Mark dan Lucas pun terjadi. Renjun yang tidak menyangka rencananya akan terganggu pun langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak membantu Lucas yang masih dihajar Mark. Namun entah mengapa ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menggunakan otaknya daripada otot karena ia yakin tak akan menang melawan Mark yang sedang kalap itu mengingat sang Putra Pertama Tuan Besar Chanyeol memang terlatih dalam bertarung.

"Tuan Muda Haechan!" seru Chenle yang baru saja tiba di Menara Awan karena ternyata kecepatan larinya kalah dari kecepatan lari kuda milik Mark.

Jisung yang kedatangannya cuma kalah semenit dengan Chenle pun segera menurunkan Jeno dari kuda sebelum menyejajarkan kudanya dengan kuda hitam milik Mark. Dengan gesit Jisung menggiring Jeno untuk berjalan mendekat ke tempat perkara.

Haechan yang masih belum bisa mengontrol kesadarannya pun langsung jatuh terduduk. Sungguh keadaannya yang tengah terguncang ini benar-benar menghalangi dirinya untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, bahkan terhadap orang yang dekat dengannya sekalipun.

Melihat keterguncangan Haechan, Chenle mengepalkan kepalan tangannya erat-erat. Sumpah ia merasa gagal melindungi Haechan tidak hanya sebagai pelayan pribadi, tapi juga sebagai sahabat. Yah, sebenarnya sedari kecil mereka bersahabat, tentu saja Chenle tahu pula mengenai trauma Haechan sebab di kala kejadian "itu" terjadi, dirinya turut menjadi saksi. Oleh sebab itulah Chenle berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk bisa menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa melindungi orang yang ia sayangi seperti Haechan. Tapi kenyataannya sekarang...

Chenle pun jatuh tersimpuh.

"Tu-Tuan Muda..."

Renjun yang akhirnya mendapat celah untuk bertindak pun langsung menyeret Lucas pergi. Kedatangan Chenle, Jisung dan Jeno merupakan sedikit keberuntungan bagi Renjun dan Lucas sebab fokus Mark jadi terbagi, sedangkan Mark yang menemukan sepupunya yang pengecut itu kabur terbirit-birit pun mendecih sengit.

"Tuan Muda Mark! Lihat! Tuan Muda Haechan, dia..." lapor Jisung ketika ia telah berhasil mendekat pada Mark.

Mark yang mengerti maksud Jisung segera memfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah Haechan. Jujur saja hatinya agak berdenyut nyeri kala mendapati keadaan Haechan yang sangat kacau itu, dengan maniknya yang terbelalak kosong dan kedua tangan karamelnya yang memeluk dirinya sendiri.

'Haechan...'

Tanpa sadar Mark pun berjalan dengan sendirinya ke arah Haechan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Haechan masih terdiam.

"Channie..." panggil Chenle lagi dengan lirih, mengabaikan sejenak kesopansantunannya dengan memanggil nama kecil Haechan dengan harapan bisa menyadarkan sang Tuan Muda dari rasa trauma.

DEG!

'Le-LeLe...?' batin Haechan perlahan.

"Channie..." panggil Chenle untuk kesekian kalinya, belum berani bertindak apa pun dan masih bersimpuh.

'LeLe...!'

"Haechanー"

"LeLe!" seru Haechan tiba-tiba seraya berdiri dan menghambur dengan niat memeluk Chenle erat-erat setelah sedikit berhasil mengendalikan traumanya.

Niatnya sih begitu, tapi...

"E-Eh, Tuan Muda?" ucap Chenle malah _sweatdrop_ mendadak.

Bagaimana tidak? Haechan memanggil nama Chenle tapi yang dipeluk malah orang lain!

Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tuan Muda Mark yang mendapat pelukan maut Haechan?

"Tuan Muda Kecil, mohon jangan melihat," ucap Jisung dengan watados-nya malah menutup mata Jeno.

Mark yang tidak menyangka akan dipeluk Haechan pun hanya terdiam. Jujur saja ia semakin tidak bisa bereaksi apapun apalagi saat merasa debaran jantungnya makin bertalu kencang akibat merasakan kehangatan suhu tubuh Haechan yang entah kenapa membuatnya begitu terhanyut. Diri Haechan yang terlihat bersandar begitu jatuh terhadapnya pun tak pelak membuat Mark merasa begitu nyaman dan luluh.

Perasaan apa ini...?

Haechan yang telah berhasil mengendalikan traumanya pun sedikit melonggarkan pelukan eratnya.

"Terima kasih ChenーMark?" ucap Haechan horor setelah sadar maniknya menangkap bayang wajah Mark begitu dekat dengannya.

Mark yang tadi sempat terlena pun refleks tersentak kecil ketika maniknya bertemu dengan manik Haechan. Sang Tuan Muda Kim yang mendapat reaksi "aneh" dari Mark jadi salah tingkah, apalagi Mark memandangnya sampai tak berkedip seperti itu.

"Eh!" seru Haechan tiba-tiba ceria untuk pengalih perhatian, "Cuaca hari ini sungguh indah! Iya kan?" lanjutnya sangat riang bahkan sampai menyubit kedua pipi Mark dan menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan.

Haechan yang menyadari kebodohannya pun semakin salah tingkah. Segera, ia meraih tangan Chenle yang masih _speechless_ kemudian menyeretnya seenak jidat.

"LeLe! Ayo, jalan!" titah Haechan lagi padahal sudah jelas-jelas yang disuruh sudah ia seret sendiri.

Chenle yang memahami kondisi Haechan pun hanya bisa pasrah. Akhirnya tamu kehormatan keluarga Lee itu telah menghilang ditelan malam, meninggalkan sosok Mark yang menatap sendu kepergian sang Tuan Muda Kim sembari mengelus pipinya yang berdenyut dan pastinya memerah pula.

"Mark hyung! Gimana rasanya dipeluk Haechannie?" tanya Jeno iseng tanpa mengerti situasi.

Jisung yang mendapati keusilan Jeno itu pun mau tak mau dibuat _sweatdrop_.

"Tuan Muda Kecil, mohon jangan bertanya aneh-aneh," ucap Jisung menasehati.

Sedangkan Mark yang sebenarnya tak mengabaikan sang adik pun diam-diam terjebak dalam renungannya.

'Rasanya... Seperti apa?'

* * *

 _"Menara dan Tandu"_

* * *

Pada malam hari yang terlihat cerah, di kamar Haechan yang terletak di Pavilion Air, tepatnya di area Wisma barat.

Sehabis mandi air hangat, Haechan terduduk di ranjangnya dalam diam. Sesungguhnya kejadian tadi masih membuatnya sedikit terguncang. Meski begitu, Haechan berusaha mengendalikan kondisi tubuhnya. Padahal semua itu percuma saja. Sebab, sang pelayan alias Chenle pastilah menyadari semua itu. Sayangnya, yang bisa Chenle lakukan hanya tersenyum miris.

"Tuan Muda, makanlah sup hangat untuk menenangkan diri," ucap Chenle sembari menyerahkan semangkuk sup hangat ke pangkuan Haechan yang tengah merenung.

"Terima kasih, LeLe. Maaf merepotkan," balas Haechan seraya menerima sup dari Chenle.

Namun Haechan hanya menerimanya saja tanpa ada gerak-gerik yang menunjukkan ia akan memakan sup tersebut. Tak khayal semua itu membuat Chenle khawatir.

"Tuan Muda... kenapa?" tanya Chenle pada akhirnya, "Ada yang sakit?"

Haechan yang menangkap kekhawatiran Chenle refleks menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak LeLe, aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya sembari memakan sup tadi.

Meski begitu, sebenarnya pemikiran Haechan melayang pada sosok Mark. Jujur saja ia merasa janggal. Bukannya ia memiliki trauma akan sentuhan terhadap orang asing? Ia bahkan baru sadar kalau traumanya ternyata masih membekas kala dirinya hendak diperlakukan dengan tidak pantas oleh Lucas. Tapi dengan Mark? Kenapa saat Mark yang menyentuhnya, ia tak merasakan traumanya seakan telah terbiasa? Padahal Haechan baru bertemu Mark beberapa hari yang lalu. Itu saja mereka sering bertengkar.

Jujur saja Haechan tak memungkiri, bila dirinya merasa nyaman dan tenang di pelukan Mark.

Perasaan apa ini...?

* * *

 _"Menara dan Tandu"_

* * *

Pada waktu yang sama, di kamar Mark yang terletak di Pavilion Api, area Wisma Timur.

Mark yang tengah memandangi taburan bintang dari balik jendela megahnya pun dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Jisung yang tengah bertugas di dalam kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan Mark esok hari. Dengan patuh pula, Mark menerima hanbok tidur yang diberikan Jisung kemudian memakainya dengan nyaman tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap langit malam di atas sana.

"Tuan Muda Mark, mohon untuk beristirahat lebih awal. Besok Tuan Besar Chanyeol telah kembali ke Kediaman Lee. Kabarnya, ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Anda," kata Jisung.

Mark yang tadinya masih menikmati aroma malam dari jendelanya pun menolehkan kepala ke arah Jisung ketika merasa penasaran dengan topik yang diungkapkan pelayan pribadinya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mark.

Jisung menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak sebelum menggerakkan badan agar berhadapan langsung dengan Mark, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Mungkin terkait dengan upacara kedewasaan Tuan Muda Mark yang ke-20 tahun ini," balas Jisung.

Mendengar perihal tersebut, Mark menghela napas berat.

"Begitu," ujar Mark sedikit tidak niat, "Kau juga, beristirahatlah lebih awal," titahnya kemudian.

Jisung menunduk hormat sebelum undur diri dari kamar Mark dan meninggalkan Tuan Muda-nya itu dalam kemelut pemikiran yang berat.

'Upacara kedewasaan...?' Mark bertanya-tanya, 'Aku tentu tahu maksud Abeoji...' pikirnya kalut seraya memutuskan untuk menyudahi acaranya dengan menutup jendela kamarnya. 'Beliau... berharap aku bisa melakukan upacara kedewasaan dan pernikahan sekaligus.' Mark pun membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang, kemudian kembail berpikir, 'Aku bukan boneka. Pendampingku... harus aku yang menentukan.'

Tiba-tiba terbesit wajah Haechan di bayang-bayang otak Mark. Tanpa sadar, bibir Mark menarik segaris senyum kala teringat tingkah-tingkah Haechan yang dirasanya lucu itu. Sebenarnya baru pertama kali Mark merasakan hidupnya berjalan diiringi makna, tak seperti dahulu yang hanya terisi rutinitas biasa-biasa saja tanpa warna. Apalagi berkat kejadian tadi, Mark merasa jantungnya terlalu berlebihan saat menangkap reaksi Haechan.

'Haechan ya...'

Semakin lama semakin membayang, semakin itu pula Mark terhanyut mimpi akan sosok sang Tuan Muda Kim.

* * *

 _"Menara dan Tandu"_

* * *

Pagi hari kembali hadir di Kediaman Lee. Bedanya, di waktu dengan cuaca yang menusuk kulit tersebut para dayang yang melayani keluarga Lee pun lebih dituntut untuk bekerja keras akibat kedatangan Tuan Besar Chanyeol dari kediaman wakil perdana menteri dalam rangka kunjungan kerja. Halaman depan kediaman Lee benar-benar terlihat ramai akan banyaknya orang begitu pula dengan acara penyambutan kembalinya sang Tuan Besar yang dibuat lumayan meriah.

Lagi-lagi terdapat sesosok dayang yang amat tergesa-gesa dalam melangkahkan kakinya. Bahkan hanbok yang ia kenakan pun agak acak-acakan akibat tidak terlalu rapi. Yang berada di pikirannya saat ini adalah, pokoknya jangan sampai telat seperti di waktu lalu. Sebenarnya sang dayang sendiri juga tidak begitu paham kenapa di setiap acara penyambutan dirinya selalu berakhir dengan bangun kesiangan.

"Tuan Besar telah tiba!" seru salah satu dayang sembari memberi sinyal kepada dayang yang lain agar bersiap-siap.

Dari arah gerbang megah kediaman Lee yang terbuka lebar tersebut, tampak terlihat deretan para prajurit yang berjejer tiga baris ke belakang. Di baris terakhir para prajurit tersebut terdapat satu kereta mewah berukir elegan yang digerakan oleh dua ekor kuda atas perintah sang kusir. Di samping kereta kuda itu pun masing-masing terdapat dua penjaga.

Tak jauh dari kereta kuda itu, terdapat sebuah tandu minimalis yang berhias suluran bunga dan dedaunan indah tampak dipanggul oleh delapan dayang laki-laki. Sesekali kain sutra yang menjadi dinding di tandu tersebut tampak terayun-ayun oleh angin hingga meninggalkan kesan yang begitu lembut dan menawan. Tidak lupa pula di belakang tandu tesebut terdapat para prajurit yang tersisa masih berbaris rapi sesuai instruksi.

Arak-arakan itu pun akhirnya berhenti tepat di halaman Kediaman Lee yang menghadap langsung dengan aula utama, bertepatan sekali dengan kedatangan sang dayang yang terlambat tadi langsung bergegas menyesuaikan diri sesuai dengan barisannya. Sang dayang pun menghempas napas lega ketika maniknya melihat bila kereta yang ditumpangi Tuan Besar Chanyeol masih menyembunyikan sosok sang Tuan Besar lantaran belum turun dari kendaraan tersebut. Artinya, ia masih sempat membungkukkan badan saat Tuan Besar Chanyeol telah turun dari kereta kuda itu.

Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, dayang tersebut dibuat heran ketika melihat sebuah tandu berada di belakang kereta kuda yang membawa Tuan Besar Chanyeol. Entah mengapa dari riasan yang terlukis di tandu, orang yang berada di dalam sana bisa diprediksikan bukan orang sembarangan. Pastilah orang dengan kedudukan tinggi.

Lantaran penasaran, akhirnya dayang tersebut memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu rekannya yang tampak serius menjalani acara penyambutan kali ini.

"Siapa yang ada di tandu belakang?" tanya sang dayang.

Dayang lain yang merasa diajak bicara pun menoleh sebelum membalas,

"Beliau adalah putri Wakil Perdana Menteri Wu yang sangat terkenal di Ibukota. Katanya, beliau akan menginap selama tiga hari di kediaman Lee atas undangan Tuan Besar Lee."

* * *

"Tuan Besar Chanyeol, selamat datang kembali ke kediaman," sambut seluruh dayang yang berada di aula kediaman Lee ketika melihat sosok Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan begitu berwibawa memasuki aula.

Chanyeol yang mendapat sambutan tersebut sedikit memberikan senyum tipisnya seraya menganggukkan kepala singkat.

"Selamat datang," sambut Baekhyun tanpa mengurangi rasa kesopanannya meski yang ia sambut adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Aku pulang," balas Chanyeol sembari tersenyum tulus, "Apa di sini baik-baik saja?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Baekhyun lantas menganggukkan kepala.

"Ya, semua baik-baik saja," balas Baekhyun.

Perhatian Baekhyun pun tertarik ketika melihat sosok seseorang yang belum pernah ia lihat tampak berdiri dalam diam di balik punggung sang suami. Lantaran penasaran, tanpa sungkan atau pun berniat curigaーsiapa tahu pulang-pulang Chanyeol malah membawa kekasih gelapnyaーBaekhyun pun akhirnya berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

"Siapa yang ada di belakangmu?"

Chanyeol yang mendapat pertanyaan dari sang istri pun langsung teringat jika kepulangannya kali ini, ia tidaklah sendiri karena ia juga turut membawa tamu yang ia undang atas inisiatif sendiri. Jangan salahkan Chanyeol jika ia sampai melupakan hal tersebut karena saking bahagianya bisa bertemu kembali dengan sang istri akibat urusan dinas yang mengharuskan dirinya berpisah selama tiga hari. Yah, Chanyeol hanya cinta mati dan luluh pada Baekhyun saja.

Setelah menyadari kesalahannya, Chanyeol pun segera memberi penjelasan.

"Perkenalkan, dia Yeri, putri kesayangan wakil perdana menteri Wu."

Manik Baekhyun pun menangkap sosok seorang gadis berkulit putih lembut berbalutkan hanbok berhias butiran sulur salju yang menawan. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam pun terurai panjang menjuntai ke bawah. Dengan wajah manis yang sedikit memerah diiringi senyum lembut, gadis tersebut membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun dengan sopan dan terkesan anggun.

"Maaf bila kedatangan saya akan merepotkan keluarga Lee," kata Yeri setelah memberi salam perkenalan.

Baekhyun yang mendapati kelembutan dan keramah-tamahan dari putri wakil menteri Dinasti Wind pun menganggukkan kepala puas dan tersenyum cerah.

'Salah satu gadis bangsawan ternama Ibukota, Wu Yeri. Kelihatan cerdas dan tak terlihat sombong,' batin Baekhyun menilai.

"Ah, begitu," ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya, "O ya, Haechan dari keluarga bangsawan Kim masih bertamu di sini."

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku masih ingin berbincang dengannya mengenai Jongin," kata Chanyeol sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

Yeri yang mendengar penuturan Baekhyun pun lantas terkejut dengan sendirinya.

'Ki-Kim Haechan...? Dia pemuda yang terkenal,' batin Yeri yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba merasa wajahnya memerah malu.

Baekhyun yang tidak begitu menyadari reaksi Yeri pun malah berkata,

"Nanti akan aku kenalkan."

Mendengar penawaran Baekhyun, Yeri menganggukkan kepalanya senang.

"Baik!" jawab Yeri seraya berkata, "Saya sudah lama mendengar nama harum Tuan Muda Kim. Tak sabar ingin berkenalan dengannya."

* * *

 _"Menara dan Tandu"_

* * *

Di saat yang sama, di kamar Haechan yang tirai jendelanya telah terbuka lebar sehingga menampakkan pemandangan elok yang berada di sekitar Pavilon Air, dengan suhu area Wisma Barat yang lumayan menggoyangkan bulu kuduk. Haechan tampak sibuk dengan hanbok yang hendak ia kenakan. Kali ini, ia menggenakan salah satu hanbok favoritnya yang memang sengaja dipersiapkan untuk acara-acara penting saja. Yah, tepatnya seperti hari ini.

"Hm?" ucap Haechan tiba-tiba setelah selesai berurusan dengan hanbok yang dipakainya dan sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah jendela, "Sepertinya Paman Chanyeol sudah tiba. Terlihat sekali para dayang sangat sibuk berhilir-mudik."

Chenle yang sedari tadi turut membantu persiapan sang Tuan Muda pun menganggukkan kepala sependapat.

"Ah, Tuan Muda, Nyonya Baekhyun sempat menitip pesan. Beliau berpesan agar Tuan Muda berkenan untuk datang ke aula utama. Mungkin ada hal penting yang hendak dibicarakan," kata Chenle ketika teringat percakapannya dengan salah satu dayang kemarin malam.

Haechan yang mencerna perkataan Chenle dengan baik pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi ini masih pagi sekali," balas Haechan sembari berpikir, "Ah! Jika begitu, mari kita jalan-jalan ke danau, lalu memutar dari sana!" lanjutnya mengungkapkan ide.

"Baik!" balas Chenle riang, sangat setuju dengan ide sang Tuan Muda.

* * *

 _"Menara dan Tandu"_

* * *

Dengan riang Haechan berlarian di sepanjang jalan yang berada di pinggir danau Kristal. Maniknya semakin melebar saat dimanjakan oleh jernihnya aliran air yang terdapat di danau itu, tak lupa pula berbagai pohon yang berada di sana tampak berbuah begitu rimbun hingga menimbulkan kesan enak dipandang. Chenle yang melihat sosok sang Tuan Muda telah kembali ceria tak semurung hari lalu pun turut menyumbangkan senyum bahagianya.

"Haechannie!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara cempreng membelah kesunyian pagi itu. Haechan agak tersentak ketika melihat sesosok bocah muncul di hadapannya secara mendadak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tuan Muda Kecil Jeno? Tak khayal perjalanan Haechan dan Chenle pun tertunda sejenak.

"Eh?" tanggap Haechan agak bingung.

Bagaimana tidak? Kenapa sesosok bocah di bawah umur, anak dari sang menteri pula, bisa berkeliaran di danau Kristal sepagi ini?

Lagipula, apa itu? Haechannie? Ia dipanggil dengan embel-embel "ie" oleh seorang bocah? _For a God's sake_.

"Apa hari ini kau tak berpelukan dengan Mark hyung?" tanya Jeno dengan watados-nya, bahkan malah terkesan berbunga-bunga.

Haechan yang mendapat pertanyaan sedemikian rupa pun secara refleks wajahnya memerah.

'Bo-Bocah ini...' batin Haechan gregetan, "Ah, kau sendirian?" ucapnya kemudian, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaan yang dibuat Jeno.

Jeno yang tidak menyadarinya pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tentu saja tidak!" balas Jeno mantab, "Ada idolaku! Itu!" lanjut Jeno seraya menunjuk ke arah lain.

Di sana Haechan menemukan sosok Mark yang tengah berdiri tampak memandangnya dengan raut datar, di belakang sang Tuan Muda Pertama yang berbalutkan hanbok biru dongker sulaman silver itu terdapat sosok Jisung yang langsung membungkukkan tubuh kepadanya tanda memberi hormat.

"Eh!" Haechan terkaget untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, "Kenapa kau lagi?" teriaknya dengan nada tidak terima sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Mark.

Garis persimpangan jalan pun terukir di sudut jidat Mark. Tuan Muda satu ini, bukannya menyapa sebagai salam selamat pagi malah memperlakukannya secara seenak jidat begitu, pikir Mark heran.

Mark yang merasa kesal mendadak pun membalas, "Apa pedulimu?" dengan nada tak bersahabat miliknya.

"Kenapa kau di sini juga?" balas Haechan tidak terima.

Mau tak mau Mark dibuat _sweatdrop_ akan perkataan Haechan.

"Tentu saja karena ini rumahku. Kenapa aku tidak boleh ke sini?" ujar Mark watados.

Haechan yang menyadari kebodohannya pun merasa arwahnya mulai menyublim saking malunya, sedangkan Chenle yang sedari tadi menjadi pengamat pun turut menyumbangkan sebulir keringat yang menggantung di kepalanya.

'Me-Memang benar sih kita yang menumpang menginap di sini, tapi tak perlu diperjelas juga,' batin Chenle kikuk.

Jeno yang sempat diabaikan pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepala setuju. "Betul! Jika Haechannie tidak menurut, nanti akan dipeluk Mark hyung lagi!" ceplos Jeno dengan riangnya.

BLETAK!

Secara bersamaan Mark dan Haechan pun kompak menjitak kepala Jeno dengan sekuat tenaga, sedangkan Jeno yang merasa dianiaya pun menangis lumayan kencang akibat rasa sakit yang dideranya. Yah, salah sendiri main asal ceplos segala. Sudah tahu Mark dan Haechan tengah bersitegang, masih saja digoda.

"Tuan Muda Kecil, mohon jangan berkata sembarangan," kata Jisung pada akhirnya sembari berusaha menenangkan Jeno yang sesegukan.

Chenle hanya menatap semua kejadian tersebut dengan senyum geli, meski sebenarnya ia merasa kasihan juga.

Manik Mark entah mengapa mencuri pandang ke arah Haechan. Sontak, Mark merasa jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih kencang kala menemukan sang Tuan Muda Kim tampak menundukkan kepala dengan warna telinga yang memerah. Ah, ternyata Haechan tengah tersipu dengan unyu-nya.

'Sial...' batin Mark seraya berusaha menetralisir debaran jantungnya yang semakin mengencang.

* * *

 _"Menara dan Tandu"_

* * *

Pagi menjelang siang, aula kediaman Lee tampak ramai sebab seluruh anggota keluarga inti klan Lee tengah berkumpul di sana. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di singgasananya, sedangkan Mark, Jeno, Renjun dan Lucas duduk secara sejajar di kursi yang terletak di depan bagian samping Chanyeol. Di hadapan Mark, terdapat sosok anggun sang tamu alias Nona Yeri. Mereka tampak terlibat perbincangan kecil sebelum pada akhirnya pintu aula terbuka, menampilkan sosok Tuan Muda Haechan tengah berjalan memasuki ruangan diikuti Chenle di belakang.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Haechan. Mari, silakan duduk," sambut Baekhyun hangat dengan senyuman.

Haechan menganggukan kepala sebelum duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Jeno. Chenle langsung berbaur di barisan para dayang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Raut wajah Lucas dan Renjun memucat ketika mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol pada Haechan. Mereka takut jika Haechan sampai mengadukan kejahatan mereka di kesempatan ini. Bisa habis mereka di tangan Chanyeol yang terkenal kejam itu bila bersangkutan dengan hal yang tak benar.

Haechan sempat melirik ke arah Lucas dan Renjun sebelum berkata, "Kabar Haechan baik. Haechan harap Paman Chanyeol juga demikian."

Entah mengapa Haechan lebih memilih berbohong. Tak hanya Renjun dan Lucas, Mark pun sampai terheran dan tanpa sadar malah mendecih tidak suka.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala paham.

"Syukurlah. Aku harap kau betah tinggal di sini," balas sang menteri, "O ya Haechan, namamu benar-benar tenar di Ibukota. Aku sampai kewalahan menjawab pertanyaan banyak orang tentang dirimu. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kau tinggal sementara waktu di sini."

Haechan tersenyum.

"Paman Chanyeol, Anda terlalu memuji."

Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Ah ya Haechan," panggil Baekhyun, "Perkenalkan, orang yang ada di sampingmu adalah putri kesayangan wakil perdana menteri, Wu Yeri."

Haechan lantas menoleh ke samping kanannya. Sungguh, ia terlalu terfokus dengan Chanyeol sampai tidak menyadari bila ada sosok asing yang duduk di sampingnya, mana seorang gadis terhormat pula. Merasa berperilaku tidak pantas, Haechan segera berdiri dari duduknya kemudian membungkukan tubuh pada Yeri.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku dapat berkenalan dengan nona secantik Nona Yeri. Salam kenal, mohon maaf atas ketidaksopananku tadi karena tidak ikut menyambutmu," ucap Haechan seraya memamerkan senyum menawan miliknya.

Yeri yang diperlakukan istimewa merasa wajahnya memanas sempurna. Demi menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan, ia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Haechan.

"Justru saya yang merasa terhormat karena dapat bekenalan langsung dengan Tuan Muda Kim. Salam kenal," ucap Yeri malu-malu kucing.

Baekhyun terkikik.

"Kalian berdua jangan terlalu merendah."

Haechan hanya tertawa renyah, sedangkan Yeri tampak menunduk malu. Secara bersamaan, mereka kembali terduduk di kursinya masing-masing diiringi tatapan sinis dari Mark.

Ya, jujur saja sedari tadi Mark merasa iritasi akan perilaku Haechan dan Yeri. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa tidak terima. Tapi Mark lebih memilih diam saja.

"Mark," panggil Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Mark yang masih terjebak _mood_ -nya pun agak terkejut ketika mendengar suara sang ayah.

"Abeoji, ada apa?" balas Mark cepat, tak mau kena omel karena kedapatan tidak fokus.

"Kau seharusnya memberi salam pada Nona Yeri," ucap Chanyeol _to the point_.

Mark refleks menganggukan kepala meski sedikit gagal paham. Di pikiran Mark, kenapa harus? Toh mereka sudah saling tahu nama masing-masing. Namun karena Mark tak mau cari perkara, akhirnya ia menurut saja.

"Salam kenal, Nona Yeri," kata Mark, singkat.

Yeri mengangguk kecil sebelum membalas, "Salam kenal, Tuan Muda Mark."

Chanyeol yang mendapati atmosfir ruangan menjadi kaku pun segera mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Mark, kunjungan Nona Yeri selama tiga hari ini menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Jaga dia baik-baik."

'Apa?'

Mark terlalu kaget sampai tidak sadar telah memandang Chanyeol secara bulat-bulat, masih tak percaya dengan pendengarannya atau perkataan Chanyeol sekalipun. Chanyeol lantas mendelik kala menemukan sikap Mark yang kurang sopan itu. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu Mark tidak setuju dan hendak memprotes. Tapi untuk mencegah hal tersebut agar tak terjadi, Chanyeol segera mengambil tindakan.

"Wakili Abeoji menjamu tamu," titah Chanyeol, mutlak.

Mark yang tidak bisa mengelak pun akhirnya menganggukan kepala dengan berat hati, menyisakan manik Haechan yang masih melebar sedikit akibat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tadi. Tanpa sadar, Haechan memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri ketika sekelebat pemikiran terlintas di sel kelabu otaknya.

'Apa Paman hendak menjodohkan mereka?' Haechan pun termangu.

Sudah jelas kan?

* * *

 _ **To be continue...**_

* * *

 **Halo Semuanya, ^^**

 **Pada kesempatan ini, Saya akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Readers yang informasinya memang dibutuhkan dalam FF ini, yaitu:**

 **Setting yang diambil untuk FF ini adalah jaman kerajaan terdahulu, sekitar Dinasti Joseon. Hanya saja Saya leburkan menjadi Dinasti Wind karena Saya tidak bisa mencari celah untuk membuat FF ini dengan setting Dinasti Joseon.**

 **Terima kasih atas pertanyaannya. :3**

* * *

 **-May, 19 2018-**

 **Mind to Review? :)**


	4. Melodi dan Catur

Pagi hari menjelang siang, suasana di Paviliun Air lumayan hening. Haechan dalam balutan hanbok biru bergrandasi tampak terduduk di beranda kamarnya dalam diam. Kedua tangannya bertopang dagu di atas meja berukir. Manik Haechan menerawang ke segala penjuru pemandangan yang bisa terjangkau. Entah mengapa Haechan terlihat lesu. Chenle menyadari hal itu, tapi ia lebih memilih berkutat dengan segala apapun yang bisa dilakukan karena tak mau mengusik sang Tuan Muda.

"LeLe..." panggil Haechan tiba-tiba, membuat Chenle langsung menoleh, "Kenapa belakangan ini dadaku sesak?" lanjutnya.

Chenle tak lantas menjawab. Reaksi pertama yang ia keluarkan adalah kerutan di kening. Tangannya yang tadi sibuk menata bunga pada vas yang tersedia di atas pagar pembatas pun berhenti. Chenle menatap Haechan sekilas sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah tirai yang melambai-lambai di pintu beranda dengan niat mengikatnya agar terlihat rapi saat melihat Haechan kembali terlena dalam renungannya. Meski begitu, bukan berarti ia mengacuhkan Tuan Muda.

"Jangan-jangan Tuan Muda sakit?" duga Chenle kemudian diliputi perasaan khawatir.

Haechan tampak berpiikir.

"Tidak tahu..." ucap Haechan setelahnya, "Apa kau pernah mengalami ini?"

Chenle yang masih berkutat dengan tali-temali tirai dihadapannya berusaha agar segera mengakhiri kegiatannya itu sebelum kembali menolehkan kepala ke arah Haechan yang ternyata telah menatapnya.

"Tuan Muda saja tidak tahu, bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" ucap Chenle malah bertanya, kembali membuat Haechan termangu, "Jika betul dada terasa sesak... Ng..." lanjutnya menggantung karena sedang berpikir.

Tanpa sadar langkah Chenle mendekat ke arah Haechan. Setelah sampai tepat di hadapan Tuan Muda, Chenle menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sampai maniknya menatap mata Haechan. Tak lupa Chenle turut memberikan senyumannya sebelum mengucap maksudnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan lagi ke taman belakang?" kata Chenle memberi ide.

Chenle harap idenya kali ini bisa mengurangi kegalauan Haechan yang jarang terjadi itu.

Haechan tampak menimbang-nimbang ide Chenle sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Chenle pun bersorak bahagia sembari membayangkan berbagai hal seru yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Haechan menanggapi perilaku Chenle dengan senyuman.

 _Biarlah untuk sejenak rasa yang menganggu ini lenyap..._

* * *

Naughty Cute Boy

Chap. IV

"Melodi dan Catur"

* * *

Siang menjelang sore, di taman yang terdapat tepat di belakang aula Lee. Sosok riang Haechan tampak berlarian ke sana-kemari. Berbagai macam jenis bunga hasil petikannya ia dekap dengan bahagia. Hidup Haechan seperti tanpa beban, berhasil membuat Chenle yang mengikuti sang Tuan Muda di belakang tersenyum senang. Chenle merasa lega melihat tingkah Haechan yang telah kembali ceria itu dengan harapan akan terus bertahan sampai kedepannya.

"LeLe! Lebih banyak lagi!" seru Haechan begitu riang, "Sebagian bisa kita rangkai dan kita berikan kepada Bibi Baekhyun," lanjutnya seraya mengungkapkan maksud dari perkataan sebelumnya.

Chenle mengangguk antusias. Ia pun menjadi lebih giat membantu Haechan.

 _Masa bodoh perasaan apa itu, pada saatnya nanti akan ada jawabannya..._

* * *

Di waktu yang sama, ternyata Mark tengah menemani sang putri dari wakil perdana menteri dalam rangka berkeliling menikmati suasana yang terdapat di kediaman Lee. Jisung pun dengan patuh berjalan di belakang, membuat sosok Mark tampak berjalan berdampingan dengan Nona Yeri. Sedari tadi, Mark hanya bisa menjelaskan mengenai tempat apa saja yang mereka sudah lalui dengan seperlunya, Yeri sendiri hanya menganggukan kepala seraya sesekali menatap kagum atau memuji saat ada yang benar-benar menarik minatnya.

Tak terasa langkah mereka telah sampai di area taman belakang kediaman Lee. Mark yang tadinya hanya berniat untuk lewat dan memperkenalkan tanpa menikmati pun agak tertegun kala maniknya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok bersinar Haechan tampak berlarian di tengah-tengah rimbunan bunga yang indah. Tanpa sadar, langkahnya semakin lama semakin melambat. Entah mengapa perhatiannya tak mau teralihkan dari sosok Haechan. Seakan ada magnet yang begitu menariknya untuk terseret semakin dalam pada pesona Haechan yang ternyata telah berhasil menjeratnya.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, senyum tipis nan tulus terukir di bibir Mark seketika.

Yeri merasa agak terganggu dengan langkahnya saat menyadari langkah Mark sedikit melambat. Mau tak mau, mata Yeri yang sempat terpana akan pemandangan yang tersuguhkan di sekitar taman belakang kediaman Lee pun menoleh pada sosok Mark. Di sana, Yeri menemukan Mark tengah memandang ke arah lain yang tidak ia ketahui apa sebab pandangannya terhalang akan tubuh milik sang Tuan Muda. Merasa penasaran, Yeri pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Mark bicara.

"Tuan Muda Mark?" panggil Yeri pelan, berusaha mengambil perhatian Mark terlebih dahulu.

Mark tetap bergeming dengan posisinya.

Perilaku Mark membuat Jisung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi di antara mereka mengerutkan kening. Secara refleks otak jeniusnya berpikir.

'Apa yang sedang dilihat Tuan Muda Mark?'

Setelah itu, Jisung langsung menoleh ke arah dimana tatapan Mark tertuju. Kelopak matanya agak menyipit kala berusaha memfokuskan diri dengan apa yang ia lihat. Di sana, Jisung menemukan sosok Tuan Muda Haechan bertahtakan bermacam bunga di sekelilingnya. Namun entah kenapa, manik Jisung lebih terpusat pada sosok Chenle yang tengah terjatuh akibat terjegal kakinya sendiri saat mengejar Haechan yang berlarian. Tanpa sadar senyuman pun terpatri di wajah Jisung.

'Tuan Muda Haechan dan Chenle ya...' batin Jisung, 'Sungguh mempesona...'

Yeri yang merasa diabaikan karena Mark tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangannya pun kembali memanggil.

"Tuan Muda Mark? Ada apa?" ucap Yeri agak keras.

Suara Yeri tak khayal membuat Mark tersentak kaget. Segera, perhatiannya langsung tertuju ke arah Yeri yang ternyata tengah memandangnya dengan sirat kebingungan yang amat kentara. Lantaran tak mau terpergok telah memperhatikan orang lain secara intens, Mark langsung bersikap mengambil alih situasi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Mari jalan."

Yeri hanya bisa terdiam sembari mengikuti Mark yang telah melangkah duluan. Sebenarnya, Yeri tahu obyek dari perhatian Mark tadi "siapa" setelah ia berhasil mencuri pandang. Hanya saja ia tidak begitu paham apa maksud dari perilaku sang Tuan Muda Pertama Lee itu.

Seiring kaki melangkah, kepala Yeri penuh akan teka-teki.

* * *

 _"Melodi dan Catur"_

* * *

Malam hari, angin berhembus begitu gemulai menyapa sosok Mark yang tengah terduduk dalam hening di jendela berbentuk lingkaran di kamarnya. Di jemari tangan Mark terdapat sebuah novel dalam keadaan terbuka. Manik Mark tampak terpatri pada setiap baris tulisan yang tersimbol dalam hanja tersebut. Keterdiaman Mark menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah terbuai pada jalan cerita yang terangkai dalam karangan di hadapannya. Sungguh di kala malam dengan situasi seperti ini memanglah pantas untuk terjun serta dalam alur yang dimainkan sang penulis.

GRAK!

Tiba-tiba sosok Jisung muncul dari daun pintu kamar Mark. Pergerakan Jisung saat memasuki kamar dan berjalan mendekat pun mau tak mau menarik perhatian Mark.

"Tuan Muda Mark," ucap Jisung seraya memberi hormat. Mark menganggukan kepala sebagai tanda menerima hormat dari Jisung, "Maaf menganggu waktu anda, Tuan Muda. Hamba kemari dikarenakan Tuan Besar Chanyeol dan Nyonya Baekhyun telah menunggu Anda di Paviliun Cahaya."

"Baiklah."

Mark mengangguk kecil sebelum menerawang jauh ke atas langit.

'Pasti ada hubungan dengan itu...' batinnya diiringi helaan napas resah.

Setelah kepergian Jisung, Mark bergegas melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan angin yang menerbangkan lembaran novel yang sempat ia baca lantaran tak menutup jendela.

Seiring derap langkah Mark yang terngiang menuju Paviliun Cahaya, jauh di dalam hati, Mark sungguh berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

 _"Melodi dan Catur"_

* * *

"LeLe! Ayo jalan! Mari kita mengantar sebagian bunga yang telah dirangkai tadi sore pada Bibi Baekhyun, sekalian memberi salam!"

Setelah membersihkan diri, Haechan dan Chenle bergegas menuju Wisma Timur dengan tujuan menemui Baekhyun. Sebuket bunga yang telah dirangkai dengan begitu anggunnya tampak berada di pelukan Haechan. Sang Tuan Muda Kim berharap dengan hadiahnya yang tak seberapa itu, ia bisa membuat Baekhyun senang. Entah mengapa sosok sang istri dari perdana menteri Dinasti Wind itu membuat Haechan selalu teringat akan diri Kyungsoo. Jadi, rasa sayang Haechan pada Baekhyun bukanlah sekadar formalitas. Oleh sebab itulah Haechan rela bersusah payah merangkai bunga yang sebenarnya bukan keahliannya untuk Nyonya Baekhyun.

Sembari mengikuti Haechan dibelakang, Chenle pun membawa lentera di tangannya dengan telaten. Berharap dengan itu, langkah mereka dalam menembus gelapnya malam tak terhalang oleh suatu apapun.

Tak terasa perjalan mereka telah berlalu serta membuahkan hasil. Buktinya, kini di hadapan mereka terdapat bangunan yang menjulang kokoh dan terkesan agung; Paviliun Cahaya. Untungnya Haechan tadi sempat bertanya pada salah satu dayang yang tengah berjaga mengenai keberadaan Baekhyun saat ini, kalau tidak, entah bagaimana caranya Haechan dan Chenle bisa menemui Baekhyun tanpa membuang-buang waktu untuk tersesat.

"Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar di sini ya LeLe! Aku akan mengetuk pintu dulu dan langsung memberi kejutan ketika pintunya telah terbuka!" ucap Haechan riang.

Chenle menganggukkan kepala patuh tanda mengerti instruksi dari Haechan. Ia pun berdiri dengan jarak tiga meter dari Haechan yang kini telah sampai tepat di depan pintu Paviliun Cahaya.

Saat Haechan hendak mengetuk pintu, tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti kala mendengar suara seseorang yang begitu familiar di hidupnya belakangan ini. Berkat itu, Haechan lebih memilih mengurungkan niatnya sejenak demi memahami situasi yang sedang berlangsung. Tidak etis kan bila Haechan sampai menganggu pembicaraan penting dengan hal sepele yang ia miliki? Setidaknya Haechan tahu etika dan tempat. Yah, meski rasa penasaran yang mendorongnya untuk mencuri dengar tak terbantahkan.

"Abeoji, Eomma, mohon jangan mencemaskan masalah pernikahan Ananda. Rasanya... tidak perlu."

Haechan tertegun ketika mengenali suara siapakah itu.

'Mark...?' tanya Haechan dalam hati.

Suara lebih keras terdengar, dan Haechan yakin suara itu pasti milik Tuan Besar Chanyeol. Kentara sekali dari gaya bicaranya yang tegas dan terkesan kaku.

"Mark! Nona Yeri gadis yang baik, Aboeji sengaja memilihnya untukmu!"

Begitulah perkataan Chanyeol terucap, membuat Haechan lagi-lagi memutar otak untuk berpikir mengenai hal yang perlahan mulai dipahaminya.

'Apa mengenai upacara kedewasaan dan pernikahan?'

"Mark... Eomma mohon, jangan mengecewakan maksud baik Tuan Wu dan Aboeji-mu..."

Kini giliran suara Baekhyun yang terdengar lirih, seakan berusaha untuk meluluhkan situasi yang tengah memanas di sana. Berhasil membuat hati Haechan sedikit terenyuh perih ketika ia semakin sadar kemana arah percakapan antara orang tua dan putranya itu.

"Mark, kau akan berusia 20 tahun minggu depan tahun ini. Sudah saatnya diadakan upacara kedewasaan," ujar Chanyeol lagi, "Jika kau tidak keberatan, menikahlah di hari itu!"

Benarkan?

Dugaan Haechan tidak meleset?

'Mark... menikah dengan Nona Yeri...?' Pemikiran Haechan mulai kalut.

Haechan pun lantas memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat nyeri sekarang; seakan ia merasa jantungnya sudah tak berdetak lagi. Rasa sesak yang berusaha ia usir jauh-jauh kini kembali merasuki kalbunya. Bahkan terasa lebih banyak dan penuh, seperti tak mengizinkan Haechan untuk bernapas barang sedetik saja. Tanpa sadar sebuket bunga yang sudah susah payah Haechan rangkai dengan indahnya menjadi sedikit rusak akibat terlalu erat ia peluk.

'Rasa sakit yang sama... bahkan lebih perih. Ada apa denganku?' batin Haechan goyah.

Tes! Tes!

'E-Eh? Apa ini...?'

Haechan refleks menyentuh matanya. Ia sangat terkejut kala menemukan fakta yang tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya kini telah terjadi secara tiba-tiba tanpa kehendaknya.

'A-Air mata? Tidak mungkin!'

Dalam keadaan Haechan yang masih terjebak dalam ketidaksangkaannya, tiba-tiba terdengar pintu utama Paviliun Cahaya didorong lumayan kasar. Sehingga menimbulkan suara yang berhasil membuat Haechan terlonjak. Beriringan dengan itu, lagi-lagi terdengar suara seseorang.

"Selamat malam! Ananda mohon diri!"

Sosok Mark secara mendadak keluar dari Paviliun Cahaya, membuat Haechan yang masih membeku akan fakta yang ada mau tak mau terkejut berlebihan karena tak menyangka akan langsung berhadapan dengan orang yang berhasil memporak-porandakan perasaannya belakangan ini. Tak hanya sang Tuan Muda Kim saja yang kaget, Mark pun tak kalah terkejut kala mendapati sosok Haechan tengah terdiam di balik pintu Paviliun Cahaya. Perasaan Mark sontak menjadi kalut kala menyadari reaksi yang ditimbulkan Haechan.

'Ha-Haechan...?' batin Mark resah, 'Apa dia mendengar semuanya?'

Haechan yang panik lantaran baru sadar terpegok telah menguping pun langsung berseru,

"Selamat malam, Tuan Muda Mark! Maaf mengganggu! Sampai jumpa! LeLe ayo jalan!"

Setelah berucap dengan rancu, Haechan langsung berbalik arah tanpa lupa menyeret Chenle yang cengo lantaran gagal memahami situasi. Padahal Chenle pikir Haechan telah berhasil menjalankan rencananya. Oleh sebab itulah Chenle lebih memilih menunggu di bawah pohon hingga meninggalkan kesan menghilangkan sosok lantaran tak ingin mengganggu. Namun sayang perilakunya sedikit keliru sebab gara-gara itu, Chenle jadi tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi pada Haechan tadi.

Mark yang entah mengapa merasa hatinya tidak nyaman dan gundah pun memanggil Haechan.

"Tunggu!" seru Mark sembari berusaha mengejar sosok Haechan yang makin menjauh.

Akan tetapi seruan Mark tak membuat langkah Haechan terhenti. Sang Tuan Muda Kim tetap pergi dengan meninggalkan teka-teki yang belum berhasil Mark pecahkan, terlebih lagi saat Mark menyadari bila wajahnya terkena tetesan air. Padahal malam itu langit bertahtakan bulan dan bintang yang bersinar dengan begitu terangnya.

Hanya ada satu kemungkinan...

'Air mata?' batin Mark bingung.

Akhirnya Mark lebih memilih berhenti mengejar dan menelaah reaksi yang ia rasakan pada tubuhnya.

'Kenapa aku mengejarnya? Kenapa aku merasa bersalah? Kenapa hatiku sakit melihat dia yang tampak terluka...?'

* * *

 _"Melodi dan Catur"_

* * *

Hari telah berlalu sesuai kehendak-Nya. Waktu pun telah memilh siang hari yang terik untuk mengawali kisah ini di perputaran 24 jam yang baru. Bersamaan dengan itu, Paviliun Nada menjadi _setting_ dimana sang tokoh utama alias Haechan tengah memetik kecapi Kyungsoo dengan tenang dan lirih. Dendangan merdu yang lembut ketika menyentuh telinga tersebut berhasil membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya begitu terlena. Padahal jika saja mereka tahu maksud tersirat dari rangkaian nada itu, secara mengejutkan perasaan mereka akan menjerit perih seperti telah tersengat listrik.

Sembari memetik dengan gemulai sang deretan senar kecapi, Haechan tampak terjebak dalam renungannya yang terefleksikan dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

 _Kemarin betul-betul di luar dugaanku..._

 _Tapi..._

 _Aku tidak mengerti..._

"Sungguh petikan yang merdu, Tuan Muda."

Pujian yang terlontar dari mulut Chenle yang tengah menemaninya tak lantas membuat Haechan menghentikan permainannya. Haechan lebih memilih tersenyum seraya membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan, sehingga menampilkan kemilau bola mata yang sempat tersembunyi dibaliknya. Baru ketika Haechan merasa puas telah memainkan sang kecapi sesuka hati, jemari lentiknya berhenti dengan ringan sebelum menyingkir sepenuhnya dari deretan senar kecapi yang kini mengkilat tertepa cahaya matahari. Bukan untuk menatap Chenle yang tengah sibuk dengan ramuan teh madu di tangannya, akan tetapi untuk memandang ke arah luar dari balik tirai Paviliun Nada yang tersibak ke samping.

 _Kenapa aku bisa menangis? Apa aku..._

Manik Haechan agak melebar ketika tanpa sengaja arah pandangnya tertuju pada Menara Awan. Di sana, retina mata Haechan menemukan sosok Mark dan Yeri tengah terduduk berhadapan. Di antara mereka terdapat sebuah papan bercorak kotak-kotak dengan bala tentara pion yang berdiri menjulang di permukaan. Sepertinya mereka berdua tengah bermain catur dengan khidmatnya.

'Mereka...' batin Haechan terenyuh, 'Nona Yeri dan dia betul-betul sepadan...'

* * *

"Giliranmu, Tuan Muda Mark," ucap Yeri setelah memindahkan gerak si pion sesuai kehendaknya.

Mark membuka kelopak matanya bukan karena suara Yeri yang berhasil merasuki alat pendengarannya, melainkan suara merdu dari sang kecapi yang bergema ke segala penjuru telah berhenti dengan begitu apiknya. Entah mengapa baru kali ini Mark merasa mendengar permainan kecapi seindah dan semerdu itu. Bahkan perasaannya turut bermain serta dalam menikmati alunan melodi yang begitu mengalir tersebut.

Usai tersadar sepenuhnya bila saat ini dirinya tengah bermain catur, tangan Mark yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk bertopang dagu pun bergerak meraih sang pion, kemudian memindahkannya tanpa minat. Kemana sajalah asal gilirannya cepat selesai, pikir Mark dengan teganya.

Namun tak disangka, pergerakan pion asal-asalan milik Mark ternyata berhasil mengancam keselamatan nyawa pion milih Yeri. Lantaran jiwa juangnya tinggi, Yeri pun memutar otak secara penuh sehingga lumayan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Mark yang menyadari hal itu pun memanfaatkan situasi dengan melempar pandang ke arah samping. Tiba-tiba maniknya berubah menjadi _auto focus_ ketika merasa menemukan sosok yang sama sekali tak asing di hidupnya tengah terduduk di Paviliun Nada. Secara tak sengaja manik Mark berhasil memaku manik sang sosok. Namun setelah sadar mata mereka saling bertemu, sang sosok tak asing alias Haechan segera membuang pandang ke arah lain, membuat Mark yang baru saja sadar siapa gerangannya yang berhasil ia tatap menjadi terkejut.

'Haechan...' batin Mark masih memandang Haechan yang kini tengah bercengkrama dengan Chenle, 'Jadi suara merdu kecapi tadi bukan hasil petikan Eomma?' lanjutnya menerka kala menemukan alat musik kecapi berada di hadapan Haechan.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, Mark pun terjebak akan pemikiran-pemikirannya, berhasil membuat Yeri yang telah selesai mengemban misinya kembali menatap Mark hendak memberitahu bila ia berhasil memindahkan si pion dengan selamat. Rencananya sih begitu, tapi semua itu hanya bisa tertahan di tenggorakan saat lagi-lagi Yeri menemukan minat Mark tak tertuju pada permainanan catur atau terlebih dirinya. Dengan jelas melalui matanya, ia melihat manik Mark tampak lebih tertarik pada hal lain di sampingnya, lebih tepat jika dibilang terfokus ke arah dimana Paviliun Nada terletak.

'Apa yang sedang dilihatnya?' batin Yeri penasaran.

Oleh sebab itulah, arah pandang Yeri turut tertuju pada obyek pandangan Mark. Meski tak begitu kentara, Yeri tesentak kecil kala menemukan sosok Haechan.

Yah, lagi-lagi Yeri memergoki Mark tengah memperhatikan Haechan.

'Apa mereka berdua...' batin Yeri menerka-nerka, 'Ta-Tapi tidak mungkin kan?'

Usai berhasil meyakinkan diri bila terkaannya adalah sebuah kesalahan, Yeri memutuskan untuk mengucap kata kembali tanpa sungkan bila perilakunya akan menganggu kegiatan Mark.

"Tuan Muda Mark, mohon konsentrasi. Anda hampir menang."

Suara Yeri yang kembali terdengar tak khayal membuat perhatian Mark teralih sepenuhnya. Jujur saja Mark sadar bila Yeri merasa tidak nyaman dengan perilakunya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dengan alaminya tingkah Mark menjadi demikian.

"Ya," balas Mark singkat sembari berusaha fokus pada apa yang ada di hadapannya.

* * *

Haechan sadar bila maniknya sempat dipaku oleh manik Mark. Oleh sebab itulah ia segera mengalihkan pandang. Selain merasa tidak nyaman karena terpegok berperilaku lancang, jujur saja Haechan jadi merasa sebal mendadak ketika menemukan ekspresi meremehkan yang terpatri di wajah Mark, padahal Haechan sendiri yang salah menangkap maksud dari ekspresi yang terlukis itu.

'Huh! Apa-apaan itu tampang meremehkannya? Silahkan melotot Aku tidak akan kalah!' batin Haechan semakin salah paham.

 _Dia benar-benar penyebar penyakit._

 _Aku... selalu tidak berkutik setiap bertemu dengannya._

'Huh! Dia juga belum minta maaf padaku,' pikir Haechan mulai ngaco, 'Jangan kira aku akan melepasnya begitu saja!'

Haechan pun tertawa aneh dengan tiba-tiba, berhasil membuat Chenle yang tengah menghidangkan jamuan teh pun refleks menatap horor dengan cengo-nya.

"Tu-Tuan Muda?" tanya Chenle sangsi.

Haechan tak menjawab, bahkan ia semakin terjebak dalam pemikirannya yang tak bercelah.

 _Hanya... rasa yang aneh di hati ini..._

 _Huh, aku sedikitpun tidak ingin mengakui!_

 _Kuharap semua ini hanya perasaan yang salah._

 _Lagipula... rasa ini... semua antara aku dan dia..._

 _Akan berlalu seiring dengan kepergianku..._

* * *

 _"Melodi dan Catur"_

* * *

Sore hari setelah puas mengunjungi Paviliun Nada, Haechan dan Chenle memutuskan untuk kembali ke Wisma Barat. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Haechan tampak sibuk mengamati sesuatu yang berada di kedua tangannya, bahkan beberapa kali langkahnya agak goyah karena tersandung atau terjegal kakinya sendiri. Namun semua itu tak menyurutkan niat Haechan untuk membahas benda di tangannya. Tak lupa, Haechan turut mengikutsertakan sang pelayan pribadi yang berjalan tak jauh darinya di belakang.

"LeLe, lihatlah!" ucap Haechan tiba-tiba sembari menoleh ke arah Chenle. Chenle pun segera menyamakan langkah dengan sang Tuan Muda, "Sapu tangan yang bagus bukan?" lanjutnya seraya menunjukkan sapu tangan pada Chenle yang kini tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan dirinya.

Chenle mengangguk antusias.

"Ya, Tuan Muda! Sulaman yang indah!" puji Chenle dengan semangatnya.

Haechan tertawa renyah.

"Kau suka? Kusulam semalam," jelas Haechan menatap kembali pada sulaman burung merak yang terkait di sana, "Aku ingin menghadiahkannya kepadamu."

Manik Chenle melebar riang.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Chenle memastikan, "Ah, pasti banyak orang iri padaku karena mendapat sapu tangan sulaman Tuan Muda!"

Lagi-lagi yang bisa Haechan lakukan hanya tertawa renyah sebelum menyerahkan sapu tangan hasil sulaman miliknya ke pada Chenle. Chenle pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kini, Chenle-lah yang dengan asyiknya mengamati hasil sulaman sang Tuan Muda sampai hampir tersandung, menyisakan Haechan yang terkekeh geli sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

Akhirnya Haechan dan Chenle telah sampai di tempat tujuan, bahkan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Haechan sudah sampai di kamarnya yang terdapat di area Paviliun Air. Haechan refleks mengerutkan kening ketika mendapati sesosok dayang tampak berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Mendapati hal yang tak biasa itu, Haechan pun memutuskan untuk bergegas mendekati sang dayang.

Sang dayang wanita yang merasa bila orang yang telah ia tunggu sedari tadi sudah menampakan batang hidungnya pun segera membungkuk dalam rangka memberi hormat. Setelah itu, sang dayang segera menyampaikan alasan dan maksud kenapa dirinya yang merupakan dayang di Wisma Timur bisa berada di sini.

"Mohon maaf bila hamba mengganggu Tuan Muda Kim," ucap sang dayang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Haechan _to the point_.

"Tuan Muda Kim diharapkan segera ke kamar Nyonya Baekhyun karena ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan," jelas sang dayang.

'Eh? Hal penting?' batin Haechan penasaran.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba perasaan Haechan tidak enak.

Chenle yang mendengar maksud sang dayang pun lantas menatap sang dayang dengan pandangan curiga yang kentara. Berhasil membuat sang dayang merasa ditatap sedemikian rupa agak takut. Bagaimana pun, kejadian surat jebakan hari lalu benar-benar membuat Chenle harus memperketat pengawasannya pada Tuan Muda Kim. Chenle benar-benar tak mau kecolongan lagi sehingga mengakibatkan sang Tuan Muda mengalami kejadian tak mengenakan.

Di samping itu, Haechan tampak menimbang-nimbang penjelasan sang dayang. Di satu sisi, Haechan masih agak trauma mengenai kejadian dirinya hampir diperlakukan secara tak senonoh. Tapi di sisi lain, Haechan benar-benar penasaran. Lagipula jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi, sang dayang sepertinya memang salah satu bawahan terpercaya dari Nyonya Baekhyun. Kalau tidak salah ingat, sewaktu acara penyambutan dirinya ketika datang ke kediaman Lee, dayang inilah yang mendampingi Baekhyun.

"Baik! Aku akan ke sana sekarang!" putus Haechan pada akhirnya.

"Eh?" seru Chenle kaget ketika mendengar keputusan Haechan, "Tuan Muda! Mohon izinkan aku untuk menemani Tuan Muda!" ucap Chenle kala menyadari keputusan sang Tuan Muda tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Chenle berpikir jikalau dirinya ikut Haechan dalam menemui Baekhyun, setidaknya Chenle bisa menjaga Haechan dan memastikan bila semuanya baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi, Haechan malah tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. Ia tahu bila Chenle khawatir padanya, tapi untuk kali ini Haechan yakin kalau yang hendak bertemu dengannya benar-benar Nyonya Baekhyun. Lagipula ada sang dayang yang akan memandunya. Meski pun memiliki trauma, tidak ada salahnya berusaha untuk percaya dengan orang lain.

"Tidak perlu, LeLe. Aku pergi sendiri saja. Jangan cemas!" ucap Haechan meyakinkan.

Chenle tampak ragu dan hendak ngotot ingin ikut, tapi Haechan tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya. Ia ingin Chenle berada di kamarnya saja untuk melakukan tugas seperti biasanya. Toh, sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar hanya ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya, pastilah hal yang sangat penting, kan?

"LeLe, aku akan segera kembali," ucap Haechan berusaha melunakkan Chenle yang sebenarnya juga sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya.

Melihat keteguhan hati yang terpancar di mata Haechan, akhirnya Chenle menghela napas kemudian mengangguk patuh.

Haechan tersenyum sebelum mengacak-acak rambut Chenle gemas.

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi menemui Nyonya Baekhyun," kata Haechan mengajak sang dayang melangkah.

Sang dayang mengangguk patuh sebelum mengikuti Haechan di belakang.

'Tuan Muda...' batin Chenle khawatir seraya menatap sosok Haechan yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

 _"Melodi dan Catur"_

* * *

Sang dayang segera menyingkir ke samping kanan ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun yang terdapat di Paviliun Api. Sang dayang segera membuka pintu tersebut pelan dengan tujuan mempersilahkan Haechan masuk. Mendapati sinyal itu, Haechan lekas melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Nyonya Baekhyun.

"Bibi Baekhyun, ini a..."

Suara Haechan tiba-tiba tercekat di tenggorokan ketika retina matanya menemukan hal yang tak terduga. Tak khayal sikap Haechan mengundang perhatian Baekhyun yang tampaknya tengah berbincang dengan seseorang. Ah, tepatnya dengan sesosok bocah yang tak lain tak bukan adalah...

"Ja-Jaemin?"

Yah, Kim Jaemin. Sang adik yang terpaut 9 tahun dengannya. Dalam balutan hanbok oranye yang membalut tubuh kecil Jaemin masih dengan rambut seperti Haechan namun berbeda warna, sosok adik dari Tuan Muda Kim itu kini tampak duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, manik milik Jaemin pun segera tertoleh ke asal suara yang familiar itu. Di sana, ia tak kalah terkejut menemukan sosok Haechan tengah berdiri seraya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung bercampur kaget. Tak mau membuang-buang waktu, Jaemin langsung berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berlari ke arah Haechan dan memeluk sang kakak erat-erat. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara isakan dari Jaemin berhasil membuat Haechan yang sempat membalas pelukan sang adik menjadi panik dan semakin bingung. Sebab Haechan tahu Jaemin luar-dalam, sang Tuan Muda Kecil Kim yang agak arogan itu mustahil untuk menangis kalau tidak ada hal yang benar-benar mendesak dan mengguncangnya.

"Jaeminie? Ada apa?" tanya Haechan seraya berlutut dengan niat menyamakan tinggi dengan Jaemin.

Sambil terisak hebat, Jaemin berusaha mengucap maksudnya.

"A-Appa... Appa..."

Baru dua patah kata berhasil terucapkan, Jaemin kembali menangis hebat dipelukan Haechan yang segera mengelus-elus kepala Jaemin pelan; berusaha menenangkan sang adik yang mendadak cengeng tersebut. Melihat kondisi Jaemin yang tidak memungkinkan untuk memberi penjelasan, akhirnya Haechan mengarahkan maniknya pada Nyonya Baekhyun yang ternyata tengah berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Haechan," panggil Baekhyun setelah sampai tepat di hadapan kedua Kim, "Dengarkan ucapanku sampai habis dengan tenang," lanjut Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak Haechan pelan.

Haechan mengangguk.

"Ayahmu, Jongin... beliau..." Baekhyun mengambil jeda sejenak, "...beliau tiba-tiba sakit keras."

'A-Apa?'

Haechan syok, maniknya tiba-tiba terbelalak kosong. Haechan merasa badannya melemas. Semua di sekelilingnya berputar-putar secara tak beraturan. Meski raga Haechan berada di kediaman Lee, namun pemikiran langsung melayang pada sosok Jongin yang kini pastinya berada di kediaman Kim dalam keadaan terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Jujur Haechan kalut dan sangat takut. Apa setelah sang Eomma yang telah terlebih dahulu menemui sang pencipta di kala umurnya yang masih belia, kini giliran sang Appa yang akan meninggalkan dirinya dengan Jaemin dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Jaemin yang menyadari keterguncangan sang kakak pun lantas mengeratkan pelukannya. Berharap dengan itu Jaemin bisa memberi sedikit kekuatan pada Haechan yang kondisinya pastilah tidak menentu sekarang.

'Tidak!' batin Haechan berusaha menyangkal. 'Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!' Haechan semakin kacau, 'Tuhanku... Appa...'

Merasa ada yang mengusap pipinya, fokus Haechan segera teralihkan kepada Jaemin yang menatapnya dengan sendu. Jujur saja Haechan tidak sadar ternyata beberapa tetes air mata telah melarikan diri dari kelopak matanya tanpa seizinnya. Berusaha mengendalikan diri, Haechan memaksa tersenyum pada Jaemin seraya memeluk sang adik dengan kesan melindungi. Tak lupa pula Haechan memandang ke arah Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijabarkan.

"Te-Terima kasih Bibi Baekhyun," ucap Haechan pada akhirnya seraya agak melonggarkan pelukannya terhadap sang adik, "Besok pagi, aku akan bergegas kembali ke Ibukota dengan Jaemin."

Mendengar keputusan sepihak dari Haechan, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk penuh penyesalan.

"Baiklah, Haechan undur diri. Ayo Jaeminie, Jaeminie tidur dengan Hyung saja ya," kata Haechan sambil berniat menggendong Jaemin.

Namun Jaemin menggelengkan kepala tanda menolak. Menerima tatapan bingung dari sang kakak, Jaemin pun segera menjelaskan maksud dari tindakannya.

"Maaf Hyung, Jaeminie masih ada perlu dengan Bibi Baekhyun. Hyung duluan saja, nanti Jaeminie bisa menyusul. Jangan khawatirkan Jaeminie."

Haechan menatap Jaemin dengan ragu sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya menganggukan kepala. Yah, meski masih bocah begitu Haechan sebenarnya sadar bila sifat dan cara pikir Jaemin sudah dewasa sebelum waktunya, apalagi ada Baekhyun yang pasti akan menjaga Jaemin. Oleh sebab itulah akhirnya Haechan undur diri seorang diri, meninggalkan Jaemin yang kembali mendiskusikan urusan penting lain titipkan sang ayah pada Baekhyun.

* * *

 _"Melodi dan Catur"_

* * *

Di sepanjang perjalanan ke Wisma Barat, Haechan merasa bila dirinya berjalan dengan nyawa yang kosong. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu, badannya terasa lunglai dan berat. Di dalam kepalanya saat ini hanyalah segala pemikiran mengenai sang ayah.

'A-Appa...'

Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendirian...

* * *

Malam hari karena merasa jenuh, akhirnya Mark memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan seorang diri mengelilingi Wisma Timur. Siapa tahu dengan itu, otaknya sedikit bisa _refreshing_ mengingat dirinya merasa masalah sedang gencar-gencarnya menimpa dirinya. Mulai dari upacara kedewasaan lah, pernikahan lah, sampai sosok sang Tuan Muda Kim yang entah mengapa sangat mengusik pemikiran dan hatinya belakangan ini.

BRUGH!

Mark yang tengah berjalan sambil melamun sampai tidak sadar bila dirinya telah menabrak seseorang bahkan nyaris terjatuh andaikata Mark tidak dengan sigap menahan tubuh seseorang yang ditabraknya. Merasa kali ini memang gara-gara kecerobohannya Mark pun segera membantu si korban tabrakan agar terlebih dahulu berdiri dengan benar sebelum hendak meminta maaf atas sifatnya yang agak mengganggu.

Niat awalnya sih begitu, tapi Mark memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya seketika saat menyadari siapa gerangankah yang ia tabrak.

'Haechan?' pikirnya agak kaget, 'Apa yang dilakukan di sini seorang diri?'

"Oh, ternyata kau."

Entah mengapa Mark malah lebih memilih untuk mengucapkan hal yang menyebalkan. Akan tetapi orang yang ia ajak bicara alias Haechan masih menundukan kepalanya; masih tak bisa fokus pada hal yang berada di sekitarnya lantaran kekalutan lebih mendominasi dirinya. Mendapati hal yang menurutnya aneh tersebut, Mark refleks mengerutkan kening.

"Apa yang dilakukan sang Tuan Muda Kim malam-malam begini di Wisma Timur?" kata Mark memutuskan untuk memulai topik.

Namun Haechan tetap diam.

Mark yang merasa sebal karena diabaikan pun kembali berucap,

"Tidak baik bagi bangsawan sepertimu berkeliaran seorang diri begini. Lekas kembali ke kamarmu."

Lagi-lagi Haechan hanya diam masih dalam posisi menunduk. Bedanya, tanpa sadar tubuh Haechan mulai condong ke arah Mark.

"Kau!" seru Mark benar-benar kesal, "Jika kau merasa sebegitu terganggunya denganku, maka akー"

PLUK!

Kening Haechan pun tanpa disangka mendarat di permukaan dada Mark yang terlapisi Hanbok, berhasil membuat Mark terdiam seketika. Entah kemana perasaan kesal yang hinggap pada dirinya tadi akibat reaksi Haechan yang terkesan mengabaikan Mark tadi. Mark pun merasa lidahnya kelu untuk mengucap sepatah kata, apalagi kini ditambah detak jantungnya yang berdebar bak genderang hendak perang, semakin membuatnya terpaku dalam kebingungan.

Lagi-lagi Mark merasa pergerakan aneh dari Haechan. Dengan maniknya ia melihat kedua tangan Haechan merambat di perutnya hingga melingkar sempurna dipinggangnya meski tak begitu erat, hanya terkesan menggantung saja. Meski begitu, tentunya dampak yang terjadi pada Mark begitu hebat. Mark bahkan sampai susah bernapas lantaran tidak menyangka Haechan akan memeluknya seperti ini. Ditambah lagi, semakin lama Mark semakin merasa Haechan mempererat pelukannya. Tak khayal kedua tubuh mereka pun benar-benar menempel dalam kesatuan.

'Haechan...' batin Mark bingung.

Suhu dan wangi tubuh Haechan yang secara tidak sengaja dirasakan Mark pun berhasil mengacaukan akal sehat sang Tuan Muda Lee hingga kehilangan fokusnya. Mengikuti naluri, kedua tangan Mark yang sedari tadi terdiam kini telah melayang melingkari tubuh Haechan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Mark untuk membawa Haechan ke dalam rengkuhannya yang lumayan erat. Mark bahkan semakin terjatuh pada kehangatan yang tercipta hingga membuat dirinya berani menenggelamkan wajah di surai Haechan.

Baru kali ini Mark merasa dirinya sangat utuh dengan Haechan yang berada di pelukannya.

Namun semua itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Mark merasa tubuh di pelukannya semakin merosot jatuh. Refleks Mark pun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan meraih dagu Haechan dengan jemarinya, kemudian mendongakkan sedikit wajah Haechan hingga kini Mark bisa melihatnya.

Manik Haechan yang terlihat hampa menatap manik Mark dengan tidak fokusnya. Raut wajah sang Tuan Muda Kim pun tidak bisa ditebak meski agak pucat. Lama mereka berpandangan hingga akhirnya senyum miris tampak terpatri di bibir Haechan sebelum tanpa disangka kakak Jaemin itu jatuh pingsan.

"Haechan!" seru Mark terkejut seraya menahan tubuh Haechan.

Merasa bila keadaan Haechan sedang tidak baik, Mark memutuskan untuk menggendong Haechan dengan gaya bridal seorang diri menuju Wisma Barat.

* * *

 _"Melodi dan Catur"_

* * *

Chenle menatap pemandangan berhujan di malam hari melalu jendela kamar sang Tuan Muda dengan tatapan kosong. Tak bisa Chenle pungkiri dirinya benar-benar merasa khawatir terhadap Haechan yang tak kunjung datang. Sempat pula Chenle meruntuki kebodohannya. Kenapa tadi ia tak mengikuti Haechan secara diam-diam? Setidaknya hal itulah yang Chenle sesali sampai saat ini.

Manik Chenle agak menajam ketika retina matanya berhasil menangkap sebuah bayangan seseorang yang tengah berjalan menuju kamar Haechan dalam keadaan menggendong seseorang yang sepertinya pingsan itu. Baru setelah jarak pandangan Chenle dengan obyek yang dilihatnya hanya berjarak lima meter, lantas kelopak mata Chenle membuka lebar saat menyadari siapa gerangankah sosok tadi.

"Tuan Muda Haechan!" seru Chenle panik seraya langsung berlari ke arah pintu kamar dan membukanya lebar.

Sosok yang tengah menggendong Haechan pun segera masuk tanpa sempat mengucap kata permisi dan segera membaringkan sang Tuan Muda Kim di ranjangnya. Chenle yang baru saja selesai menutup pintu pun bergegas mendekati Haechan dan sosok sang penolong yang baru Chenle sadari ternyata adalah Mark tersebut.

"Tuan Muda!" panggil Chenle sambil mengguncang pundak Haechan.

Namun Mark segera menghentikan pergerakan Chenle.

"Dia memang tadi sempat pingsan, tapi aku yakin sekarang dia sedang tidur," kata Mark meski tak berhasil mengurangi kecemasan Chenle. Mark yang menyadari semua itu kembali berucap, "Lebih baik kau siapkan hanbok tidur untuk Tuan Mudamu. Aku akan memanggil tabib."

Chenle refleks menggelengkan kepala seraya bangkit dari ketersimpuhannya.

"Maafkan hamba Tuan Muda Mark. Hamba rasa tidak perlu memanggil tabib. Hamba bisa merawat Tuan Muda Haechan seorang diri," ucap Chenle sebelum membungkukkan badan ke arah Mark dengan niat memberi hormat, "Hamba undur diri sejenak untuk mengambil hanbok tidur Tuan Muda Haechan."

Mark menganggukan kepala singkat.

Chenle pun bergegas melaksanakan tugasnya, meninggalkan sosok Mark yang kini tengah terduduk kembali di samping Haechan sembari memandang wajah tidur Haechan yang terlihat sangat lelah dan kacau.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?' batin Mark sambil menyentuh wajah Haechan dengan jemarinya.

Mark tersentak kecil kala mendapati setetes air mata tampak mengalir dari sudut mata Haechan. Segera saja Mark menyeka air mata itu dengan jemarinya seraya menahan rasa perih yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadanya. Sungguh keadaan Haechan yang seperti ini membuat Mark merasa sakit pula.

"Appa..." lirih Haechan kecil, masih dalam keadaan tertidur.

Mark hanya termangu sebelum mendekatkan bibir ke arah Haechan. Tanpa ragu, Mark mengecup kening Haechan penuh perasaan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, Haechan. Tapi kuharap kau akan selalu baik-baik saja."

Setelah itu, Mark memutuskan untuk kembali ke Wisma Timur lantaran merasa tidak sopan bila mengunjungi kamar tamu sampai larut malam. Di pintu kamar Haechan, lagi-lagi Mark bertemu dengan Chenle yang tampak membawa hanbok tidur di tangannya.

"Jaga Haechan baik-baik," pesan Mark kepada Chenle sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar Haechan.

* * *

 _"Melodi dan Catur"_

* * *

Tengah malam, kelopak mata Haechan terbuka perlahan saat dirinya merasa terusik dengan suara air yang tiada henti berjatuhan di luar kamarnya.

"Hujan?" lirih Haechan pelan seraya terduduk dari baringannya.

Chenle yang tadinya terkantuk-kantuk di kursi pun langsung memaksa untuk sadar saat melihat Haechan sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Tanpa basa-basi Chenle langsung mendekat ke arah Haechan.

"Tuan Muda? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Chenle _to the point_ lantaran saking khawatirnya.

Dengan senyuman lemah Haechan membalas.

"Tidak apa-apa, LeLe. Aku baik-baik saja."

Chenle mengangguk paham, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah meja yang berada di samping ranjang Haechan dengan niat menuangkan teh yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya ke dalam cangkir yang tersedia. Setelah itu, Chenle menyerahkannya pada sang Tuan Muda dengan perlahan. Haechan pun menerima jamuan teh tersebut sembari mengucap terima kasih.

"Tuan Muda, tolong jaga kesehatan Anda. Jika Tuan Muda sampai sakit, bagaimana denganku?" ucap Chenle kembali mendudukan diri di kursi yang ada di samping Haechan.

Haechan yang baru saja selesai meminum tehnya pun membalas perkataan Chenle dengan senyumnya.

"LeLe, kau sudah lelah kan?" kata Haechan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chenle sama sekali, bahkan mengganti topik begitu saja, "Ini sudah larut. Istirahatlah. Begitu pagi, kita harus bergegas kembali ke Ibukota."

Chenle sontak memandang bingung ke arah Haechan ketika mendengar keputusan yang menurutnya mendadak itu keluar dari bibir sang Tuan Muda. Namun lantaran fokus Chenle kali ini adalah kondisi Haechan, ia lebih memilih diam dan menerima keputusan Haechan tanpa bertanya alasannya. Sebab Chenle takut jika argumennya akan semakin memperburuk keadaan Haechan.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku belum lelah. Aku ingin menemani Tuan Muda," balas Chenle dengan riang tanpa membawa topik kepulangan mereka esok hari.

Haechan tersenyum lebar. Akan tetapi hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

"LeLe? Mana Jaeminie?"

Lagi-lagi Chenle hanya bisa menatap Haechan dengan bingung.

"Jaeminie? Tuan Muda Kecil Jaemin?" tanya Chenle.

Haechan yang sadar kalau Chenle belum tahu bahwa secara mendadak Jaemin datang berkunjung ke kediaman Lee dalam rangka menyusulnya pun segera menjelaskan.

"Jaeminie datang untuk memberitahuku kalau Appa tiba-tiba sakit keras. Tapi dia tidak ikut kemari denganku karena masih ada urusan dengan Bibi Baekhyun," jelas Haechan dengan raut wajah panik, "Bagaimana ini LeLe? Aku khawatir pada Jaeminie."

Chenle yang paham pun lantas berusaha menenangkan Haechan.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Tuan Muda Kecil Jaemin. Beliau anak yang kuat dan cerdas. Mungkin karena hujan, Nyonya Baekhyun meminta Tuan Muda Kecil untuk tidur di kamar yang ada di Paviliun Api," kata Chenle mengungkapkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terlintas di kepalanya.

Merasa perkataan Chenle masuk akal, Haechan menganggukan kepala dan mencoba untuk tidak merasa khawatir berlebihan.

"LeLe, lebih baik kau beristirahat saja. Aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit, lagipula perjalanan dari kediaman Lee menuju kediaman Kim lumayan jauh. Aku ingin sendiri, bolehkah?"

Mau tak mau Chenle pun mengangguk kala mendengar perkataan Haechan yang diselingi permohonan itu. Dengan berat hati, Chenle pun pamit undur diri.

* * *

 _ **To be continue...**_

* * *

 **-May, 27 2018-**

 **Mind to Review, Please? :)**


	5. Tirai dan Hujan

Di tengah malam yang sama usai kepergian Chenle, Haechan memutuskan untuk menyelinap keluar sendirian dengan tujuan ingin menghilangkan kegundahan yang mengidap di kepala dan hatinya. Tak terasa, langkah demi langkah yang Haechan lahap menghantarkannya pada taman belakang kediaman Lee. Dari manik nya, Haechan melihat suasana di taman belakang tersebut amat sunyi dan sepi, hanya cahaya kuning yang berasal dari lentera yang menerangi gelapnya suasana kala itu di tengah derasnya ribuan rintik air yang masih setia menghujam ke Bumi.

 _Aku yang sekarang..._

Tanpa ragu ataupun takut bila butiran tangisan langit malam akan membasahi hanbok tidur yang dikenakannya, Haechan berjalan ke area taman belakang. Tak butuh waktu lama hanbok yang berbahan dasar kain sehalus sutera tersebut langsung menyerap air yang berhasil tertampung. Surai Haechan pun turut menjuntai kebawah akibat tak kuat menahan gaya gravitasi yang diakibatkan oleh cairan bening itu.

 _Hanya bisa menenangkan diri..._

Kepala Haechan tertunduk diiringi langkahnya yang terhenti, kelopak matanya lantas menutup perlahan. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Haechan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya yang membuncah makin membesar.

 _Besok pagi..._

Pada akhirnya Haechan melemaskan persendian jemarinya yang sempat terkepal. Ia pun mengambil napas sebelum membuangnya dengan perlahan.

 _Aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini..._

Di bawah guyuran hujan, Haechan menengadahkan kepala sembari membuka mata seketika. Meski maniknya berulang kali terkena rinai hujan, kelopak mata Haechan hanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Bahkan kini tangannya yang sedari tadi tergelantung lemah tampak mulai terangkat ke atas hingga terentang ke kanan dan kiri, seakan menyambut sang hujan dan menerimanya begitu terbuka dan pasrah.

 _Hari-hariku di kediaman Lee ini..._

 _Sudah banyak yang terjadi..._

Dengan sendirinya, Haechan mulai mengingat-ingat semua kejadian yang ia lalui, terutama saat bersama Mark. Mulai dari pertemuan pertama di Paviliun Nada yang terangkum dalam peristiwa panah nyasar di tengkuknya saat memainkan kecapi, pertengkaran di Paviliun Bintang akibat Mark tak mau minta maaf bahkan malah saling mengejek dan mengerjai, hingga saat tak terduga dimana Mark datang tepat waktu dalam rangka menyelamatkan Haechan dari perbuatan tidak senonoh yang telah direncanakan oleh otak bejad Lucas dan Renjun.

Semua kenangan-kenangan itu, kini tengah berputar-putar di kepala Haechan bagaikan film tanpa akhir.

 _Kenapa... dalam ingatan ini..._

 _Dipenuhi bayang-bayangnya..._

Tanpa sadar Haechan telah jatuh terduduk. Dengan lemas, ia mendekap kedua kakinya yang tertekuk dengan erat. Lagi-lagi kepala Haechan tertunduk, hanya saja kali ini dagunya bertopang di antara kedua lututnya. Sorot sang Tuan Muda Kim tampak menyendu kala berbagai kilas peristiwa masih terus-menerus terngiang-ngiang di dalam sel kelabu otaknya tanpa celah sedikit pun.

 _Tiap kali mengingatnya..._

 _Hatiku terasa sakit..._

Akan tetapi, semua itu tak berlangsung lama saat sebuah kehangatan tiba-tiba menaungi tubuhnya hingga membuat Haechan agak tersentak. Tak disangka akan ada orang menyelampirkan jubah pelindung dari rintik air pada diri Haechan di tengah malam berhujan begini. Haechan bahkan sempat berpikir hanya dirinya sajalah yang masih terjaga kali ini. Namun sepertinya ada orang lain yang cukup gila seperti dirinya lantaran masih saja terjaga tanpa terjebak akan lelapnya mimpi.

'Siapa?'

Secara refleks, rasa penasaran yang timbul di benak Haechan pun mendorongnya untuk menoleh ke belakang dengan niat mencari tahu siapakah orang yang telah berbaik hati pada sang Tuan Muda Kim.

* * *

Naughty Cute Boy

Chap. V

"Tirai dan Hujan"

* * *

Bukan mau Jaemin mendiskusikan tugas pemberian sang ayah dengan Nyonya Baekhyun sampai larut, sehingga pada akhirnya hujan membayang dan tak mengizinkannya untuk menyusul sang kakak di Paviliun Air lantaran khawatir kenapa-kenapa. Yah, sembari melangkahkan kaki mengelilingi Paviliun Api, Jaemin hanya bisa menghela napas penuh sesal jika mengingatnya. Meski begitu, Jaemin tetap berterima kasih pada Baekhyun karena mengizinkannya menginap di kamar yang berada di Paviliun Api yang notabenenya termasuk kawasan keluarga Lee saja.

Begitulah fungsi diadakannya Wisma Timur dan Wisma Barat.

'Setelah tikungan kedua belok kanan, jalan sekitar 300 meter kemudian akan ada pintu di sebelah kiri,' batin Jaemin seraya mengingat-ingat instruksi yang diberikan Nyonya Baekhyun, "Ketemu!"

Tanpa basa-basi Jaemin langsung membuka pintu di hadapannya dengan sekali sentak dan...

"Gyaaaaaa-mphhh!"

BRAK!

Suara gebrakan pintu yang tertutup dengan paksa itu pun mengiringi sosok Jaemin yang menghilang dari sana.

* * *

 _"Tirai dan Hujan"_

* * *

Mark membalikan badan berulang kali di ranjangnya. Setelah mengantar Haechan ke Wisma Barat dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri dalam keadaan selamat, Mark bergegas mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sebenarnya terasa lelah. Namun entah mengapa sampai saat ini, kedua matanya tak mau terpejam barang sedikit pun. Jelas-jelas Mark tidak bisa tidur. Insomnia kah?

Oleh sebab itulah, akhirnya Mark memutuskan untuk bangun dari baringannya. Mark sempat mengacak helainya sedikit frustasi sebelum menyibak selimut dari tubuhnya dan turun dari ranjang empuknya. Setelah itu, Mark berjalan ke arah jendela berbentuk lingkaran yang terdapat tak jauh dari dirinya berada, kemudian membukanya dengan sekali hentak meski tak begitu kencang.

Bersamaan dengan itu, manik Mark langsung menghadap pada pemandangan malam hari di sekitar kamarnya yang ternyata tengah dalam keadaan hujan lumayan lebat. Jendela yang tak terlapisi kaca bening tipis itu pun mengizinkan percikan rinai hujan sedikit mendarat di wajah Mark. Mau tak mau Mark sedikit menjauhkan diri dari daun jendela.

Suasana berhujan itu pun tanpa sadar membuat pemikiran Mark melayang pada sosok Haechan. Mulai dari awal pertemuan mereka sampai kejadian pingsannya sang Tuan Muda Kim tempo lalu. Mulai dari Mark merasakan getaran-getaran aneh yang rutin menggelitik jantungnya ketika berhadapan dengan Haechan. Mulai dari diri Mark yang telah sadar bila dirinya benar-benar tertarik pada pemancar magnet yang terdapat dalam diri Haechan. Sampai saatnya Mark mengetahui bila hatinya hanya tertuju pada Haechan seorang, bukan pada Nona Yeri yang dijodohkan dengannya.

Akhirnya setelah pergulatan batin yang panjang dan membuang waktu, kini Mark menyadari perasaannya. Ia sadar bila dirinya menyukai Haechan bahkan lebih. Mark sungguh sudah sangat yakin, apalagi setelah kejadian pelukan antara dirinya dan Haechan sebelum berakhir dengan pingsannya sang Tuan Muda Kim.

Bagaimana Mark begitu sadarnya bila ia merasa nyaman dan begitu utuh saat memeluk Haechan. Bagaimana Mark begitu sadar saat segala yang dirasakan Haechan juga terjadi pula pada dirinya. Bagaimana Mark sangat sadar bila dirinya begitu resah dan tak tenang bila tak menemukan Haechan berada di sampingnya.

Mark akui ia ingin menggenggam Haechan seorang diri. Mark ingin memenjara Haechan dengan dirinya sendiri. Mark ingin mengklaim sang Tuan Muda Kim dan tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain sang Tuan Muda Lee Pertama. Mark merasa dirinya mulai gila akan perasaannya ingin memiliki Haechan dalam rengkuhannya.

Namun, yang bisa Mark lakukan saat ini adalah mengurung hasratnya. Sebab, selain menjaga perasaan orang tua yang telah membesarkannya dengan kasih sayang utuh, ia juga tak mau menyeret orang yang dicintainya ke dalam permasalahan yang rumit. Bagaimana pun, Mark sudah dijodohkan dengan Yeri. Lagipula, Mark tidak tahu perasaan Haechan yang sebenarnya terhadap dirinya seperti apa. Mungkin saja Haechan malah membencinya mengingat sang Tuan Muda Kim sering mengerjainya macam-macam dengan senang hati.

Merasa otak dan perasaannya bekerja terlalu berlebih, Mark refleks memejamkan mata dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya dengan niat menjernihkan kepala. Setelah merasa mendingan, Mark kembali menampakan maniknya yang langsung memandang ke arah luar jendela.

Namun keningnya mengerut seketika kala retina matanya menemukan suatu pemandangan yang menurutnya janggal. Di malam yang gelap dan berhujan begini, kenapa maniknya bisa menangkap siluet seseorang? Yah, kecuali satu kemungkinan yang nyata terjadi.

'Haechan?' pikir Mark seraya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, 'Bagaimana bisa dia sampai di area Wisma Timur? Apa pula yang dia lakukan hujan-hujan begitu, huh?'

Lantaran khawatir dan memastikan bila dirinya tidak salah lihat, Mark bergegas mengambil jubah yang terselampir di kursi kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar menuju ke arah taman belakang kediaman Lee. Mark bahkan tak peduli bila kini ia turut kehujanan. Sebab prioritas utamanya kali ini adalah sosok Haechan yang tengah terduduk seorang diri di sana.

* * *

 _"Tirai dan Hujan"_

* * *

Garis persimpangan jalan tampak terlukis semakin banyak di kening Jaemin. Yah, bagaimana dirinya tidak kesal? Setelah adegan teriak yang berakhir dengan bekapan dan menghilangnya sang Tuan Muda Kecil Kim dari depan pintu sehingga menimbulkan kesan penculikan, kini Jaemin harus rela terdampar selama satu jam dalam rangka menemani seorang bocah yang seumuran dengannya sedang berkutat begitu seriusnya dengan berbagai macam batu di hadapannya. Jujur saja Jaemin gagal paham dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan sang bocah, mana di malam hari yang lumayan larut begini pula.

"Selesai!" seru sang bocah dengan riangnya, berhasil membuat Jaemin yang sempat memejamkan mata karena terkantuk kembali membuka matanya, "Ini dia!"

Manik Jaemin dibuat terbelalak lebar penuh takjub saat sang bocah menunjukkan hasil karyanya ke hadapan sang Tuan Muda Kecil Kim. Yah, ternyata kegagalpahaman Jaemin sebelumnya tengah berbuah manis. Semua itu terbukti dengan rangkaian gelang yang berbahan dasar dari berbagai jenis batu warna-warni unik nan cantik yang terkunci dalam tali tersebut.

"Ke-Keren!" puji Jaemin tanpa sadar masih memandang dengan takjub.

Dengan sendirinya tangan Jaemin meraih gelang tersebut, tiada henti maniknya memaku terlampau terpesona hasil karya bocah di hadapannya.

Sedangkan sang bocah yang sebenarnya adalah Tuan Muda Kecil Jeno itu merasa bahagia kala mendengar pujian langsung dari teman barunya mengenai hasil karyanya.

"Dimana kau beli batu-batu ini?" tanya Jaemin yang sudah mengesampingkan kekesalannya, bahkan kini maniknya tengah memandang Jeno penuh minat, berhasil membuat sang Tuan Muda Kecil Lee sampai salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak membelinya. Selama ini kemanapun aku pergi, aku selalu memungut batu yang menarik minatku dan mengumpulkannya. Karena tak mau menyia-nyiakan semua batu sebagus itu, akhirnya aku menjadikannya sebagai kerajinan tangan. Itu salah satunya!" jelas Jeno dengan riang.

Manik Jaemin semakin berbinar-binar setelah mendengar perkataan Jeno, bahkan kini raut wajahnya yang sempat suntuk telah berganti menjadi sangat ceria. Yah, memang pada dasarnya putra kedua Jongin dan Kyungsoo itu memiliki ketertarikan yang tinggi terhadap seni. Apalagi hasil seni menakjubkan dari hal yang sederhana. Semakin terkagumlah diri Jaemin. Oleh sebab itulah, Jaemin sampai tidak menyadari bila kini Jeno terdiam dengan wajah yang merona.

Ah, kalau Jaemin terpesona pada si gelang, ternyata Jeno lebih terpesona pada sosok Jaemin yang terlihat bahagia sehingga menimbulkan kesan menawan tersebut.

"Ng... Ngomong-ngomong," kata Jeno tiba-tiba, berhasil menarik perhatian Jaemin, "Ka-Kau siapa?"

DOENG!

Mau tak mau Jaemin dibuat _sweatdrop_ seketika. Ah, memang sih mereka belum sempat berkenalan lantaran setelah acara pembekapan itu, sang pelaku alias si bocah di hadapannya ini langsung menyuruhnya duduk dan menunggunya sampai selesai melakukan kegiatannya. Karena tidak mau membuat suasana semakin _awkward_ , akhirnya Jaemin memilih untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Jaemin. Salam kenal."

Jeno lantas mengerutkan keningnya sebelum berkata, "Kim...? Tuan Muda Kim?"

Jaemin memiringkan kepalanya agak bingung.

"Kau mengenal Channie hyung?"

Sontak saja Jeno terkejut.

"Jadi kau adiknya Haechanie?"

'Panggilan macam apa itu?' batin Jaemin lagi-lagi _sweatdrop_ sebelum menjawab, "Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Jeno penasaran.

"Aku datang ke sini tadi sore untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Channie hyung dan Bibi Baekhyun dari Appa," balas Jaemin singkat, "Kau siapa? Kenapa bisa ada di kamarku?" lanjutnya balik bertanya.

Jeno lantas mengerutkan kening.

"Kamarmu?" kata Jeno malah bertanya.

Jaemin mengangguk.

"Bibi memberikan instruksi arah kamarku hingga aku sampai di sini. Jadi sekarang ini kamarku."

"Tapi seharusnya tamu berada di Wisma Barat."

"Aku pengecualian karena hujan."

"Begitu," Jeno menganggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah. Maaf atas ketidaksopananku. Perkenalkan aku Lee Jeno," ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan ke arah Jaemin tanda memberi hormat.

"Tak perlu seformal itu!" balas Jaemin entah mengapa malah salah tingkah sampai tidak sengaja menaikkan suaranya.

Akan tetapi bukannya marah, Jeno malah tersenyum dan kembali berkata,

"Aku di sini karena sebenarnya kamar ini menjadi kamar keduaku untuk menghabiskan waktu dan menyimpan semua koleksi batuku." Jeno pun segera membereskan kekacauan yang ada, "Nah, aku pamit. Selamat beristirahat, semoga mimpi indah ya, Minnie."

Jeno langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah pintu, meninggalkan Jaemin yang malah terpaku menatap gelang hasil karya Jeno yang ada di tangannya dengan wajah yang sedikit memanas. Meski begitu, pemikirannya agak kalut dan tanpa sadar malah...

GREP!

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Jeno bingung seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jaemin yang masih menundukan kepala.

...mencengkram hanbok yang dipakai Jeno dengan erat kemudian menahannya.

 _Sebab baru pertama kali..._

"I-Itu..."

 _Selain keluargaku..._

"Ma-Maukah kau menemaniku semalaman di sini?"

 _Ada orang yang memperlakukanku secara hangat..._

Jeno menatap Jaemin dengan bingung, semakin membuat sang Tuan Muda Kecil Kim salah tingkah.

 _Rasanya..._

"Ja-Jangan salah paham! Aku meminta ini karena besok pagi aku dan Channie hyung akan pulang ke Ibukota! Aku, aku..."

 _Ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu..._

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" balas Jeno heboh, sedikitnya ia tidak terima bila bocah di hadapannya ini segera pergi dari sisinya.

Eh?

"Ada keperluan mendadak," balas Jaemin singkat tak mau membeberkan alasan sebenarnya.

Melihat Jaemin yang mendadak muram, mau tak mau Jeno jadi terenyuh. Ia pun mengambil napas sebelum mengungkapkan keputusannya.

"Baiklah! Mari malam ini kita habiskan waktu bersama!" kata Jeno bersemangat, berhasil membuat Jaemin merasa senang, "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kerajinan lain dari batu-batu koleksiku? Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengajarimu!"

 _Terima kasih!_

* * *

 _"Tirai dan Hujan"_

* * *

"Di malam hujan ini, kau malah begini. Bisa masuk angin."

'Mark?'

Haechan menatap bingung bercampur kaget, sedangkan Mark lebih memilih untuk menghiraukan sejenak dengan membenarkan jubah yang telah menaungi tubuhnya. Setelah itu, Mark mengambil jarak sedikit menjauh ke belakang dari tempat Haechan masih terduduk dan menatapnya. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama bagi Haechan untuk memutar kepalanya lagi ke depan benar-benar membelakangi Mark.

"Terima kasih," ucap Haechan seraya tertunduk kembali.

Mendengar ucapan Haechan, Mark lebih memilih tak berkata apapun, bahkan kini yang Mark lakukan hanya menatap punggung Haechan dengan datar, tanpa ada niat untuk mengganggu sang Tuan Muda Kim yang sepertinya tengah dirundung muram tersebut.

"Tapi..." Suara Haechan kembali terdengar, berhasil membuat perhatian Mark terfokus sepenuhnya padanya, "...mandi hujan bisa membuatku lebih tenang," lanjutnya lirih.

Setelah mengucapkan kebenaran yang terjadi pada dirinya, tanpa diketahui oleh Mark, senyum kecil terukir di bibir Haechan. Dalam keadaan sadar pun Haechan merapatkan jubah pemberian Mark bahkan sampai mencengkramnya erat. Seakan tak mau kehilangan kehangatan yang ia peroleh dari benda pemberian sang Tuan Muda Lee yang membuatnya begitu nyaman. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Haechan membayangkan bila jubah yang merengkuh dirinya itu adalah sosok Mark yang tengah memeluk dirinya.

 _Ah, aku tak bisa membohongi diri-sendiri..._

 _Kenyataan bahwa..._

Haechan terpekik geli dalam hati ketika menyadari pemikirannya yang ia anggap konyol itu.

 _Aku menyukaimu..._

"Mungkin..."

Kini suara Mark yang terdengar, berhasil membuat telinga Haechan terpusat untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan dari ucapan Mark yang sempat tertunda. Namun bukannya segera melanjutkan perkataannya, Mark malah berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di samping kiri Haechan, kemudian dengan sekali gerakan langsung terduduk, berhasil membuat Haechan tersentak dari renungannya untuk kesekian kalinya. Padahal rinai hujan masih gencar-gencarnya berjatuhan terlampau deras.

"...aku yang lebih butuh menenangkan diri."

Perkataan Mark tak khayal membuat Haechan yang tadinya kalut menjadi bingung sekarang. Bahkan tanpa bisa dicegah, kini maniknya telah memaku manik Mark. Akhirnya mereka saling bertatapan dengan waktu lama, seakan berusaha menyelami manik masing-masing dengan harapan dapat menemukan sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

'Menenangkan diri? Maksudnya?' pikir Haechan mulai menerka-nerka.

 _Bagaimana perasaannya pada Nona Yeri?_

 _Bagaimana denganku?_

Haechanlah yang akhirnya memutuskan aksi saling tatap mereka tadi dengan menolehkan wajahnya ke depan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Dalam posisi itu, tanpa bisa dicegah otak Haechan kembali membayangkan mengenai Mark dan Yeri yangmana tengah bersanding dan bercengkrama penuh kasih dalam keterpejaman matanya.

 _Aku bahkan merasa, Mark pasti membenciku..._

 _Walau sudah tahu seperti ini..._

 _Aku... tidak bisa menghentikan rasa sakitnya..._

Merasa bila bayangan itu menyiksa, Haechan pun menegakkan kepalanya kembali dan membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Meski begitu, kini manik Haechan malah terbuka kosong sehingga meninggalkan kesan bila sang Tuan Muda Kim semakin terjebak dalam renungannya. Semua itu lebih terbukti saat tetesan air mata keluar dari sudut mata Haechan dan berbaur menjadi satu dengan air hujan. Ia bahkan sampai mengabaikan Mark yang sebenarnya masih memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

 _Sekarang, bagaimana pun..._

 _Aku harus melupakanmu..._

 _Dan, mencoba..._

 _Merestuimu_ _dengan_ _Nona Yeri..._

Untuk kesekian kalinya Haechan tersentak dari renungannya ketika merasakan jemari Mark mengusap pipinya lembut. Refleks Haechan menolehkan wajah ke arah Mark kembali. Di sana, Haechan menemukan Mark tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mark seraya menarik tangannya, "Dingin?"

Haechan menggelengkan kepala, kemudian tersenyum paksa.

"Tidak. Aku hanya..." Haechan memotong perkataannya, "ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu."

Perkataan ambigu dari Haechan berhasil membuat manik Mark melebar. Lantas pandangan cemas Mark berganti dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya lantaran tak begitu paham tentang ucapan Haechan yang bak teka-teki rumit tersebut.

'Apa maksudnya?'

Mendapati raut kebingungan milik Mark, Haechan sempat terkikik geli sebelum melanjutkan.

"Sebentar lagi," Haechan mengambil napas untuk menguatkan hatinya yang kembali terasa nyeri, "Kau dan Nona Yeri akan menikah. Aku..."

"DIAM!"

Suara bentakan lumayan kasar yang berasal dari mulut Mark mau tak mau membuat Haechan kehilangan suaranya serentak. Bahkan saking terkejutnya, manik Haechan membola lumayan besar. Sungguh Haechan tidak menyangka Mark akan membentaknya dengan murka begitu. Jujur Haechan sedikit mendapat syok terapi akibat perilaku tak terduga dari Mark.

"Jangan bicara lagi!" kata Mark kembali dengan nada ketus.

Sayang sekali Mark benar-benar tak menyadari bila perasaan Haechan semakin hancur berkeping-keping oleh karenanya.

'A-Apa dia begitu benci padaku?' batin Haechan dengan kalutnya.

"Ini urusan pribadiku! Jangan ikut campur!" imbuh Mark untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _Sungguh dia amat membenciku..._

 _Sampai enggan kutanyakan tentang dirinya dan Nona Yeri..._

Haechan berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya yang semakin kacau dengan memaksa senyum di bibirnya. Perlahan sang Tuan Muda Kim menganggukkan kepala berulang kali dengan lemah dengan harapan kemurkaan Mark yang mendadak muncul bisa mereda meski hanya sedikit.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi," kata Haechan pelan.

 _Lagipula, tak ada hubungannya denganku, kan?_

Dengan kedua tangannya, Haechan meraih jubah yang menaungi tubuhnya, kemudian melipat secara asal jubah yang telah basah terkena rinai hujan tersebut sehingga mudah dipegang.

"Terima kasih jubahnya," kata Haechan seraya mengembalikan jubah pada Mark.

Mark yang berhasil mengendalikan kemurkaannya pun lekas menerima jubah miliknya dari tangan Haechan dengan tanda tanya di kepala.

 _Lebih baik memang begini..._

 _Setelah aku pergi..._

 _Aku bisa pelan-pelan melupakanmu..._

Tanpa ada yang memperhitungkan sebelumnya, Haechan tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya. Berhasil menarik fokus Mark kini hanya tertuju pada sang Tuan Muda Kim. Haechan balas menatap Mark dalam.

"Aku hanya bisa," kata Haechan tertahan sembari menggerakkan tubuh untuk membelakangi Mark yang masih menatapnya, "MERESTUIMU!"

Tanpa basa-basi Haechan langsung mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi Mark, sukses membuat sang Tuan Muda Pertama Lee merasa terkejut dan syok sehingga tidak sempat untuk mengejar Haechan yang sosoknya lama-kelamaan semakin memudar ditelan malam berhujan. Oleh sebab itulah Mark berdecih keras seraya memukul permukaan tanah berumput yang basah di depannya.

"SIAL!" seru Mark frustasi.

 _Apa... kau tak mengerti perasaanku?_

 _Sebetulnya aku..._

* * *

 _"Tirai dan Hujan"_

* * *

Pagi hari, kepulangan para Tuan Muda Kim telah tiba. Cuaca di pagi hari itu terlihat cerah meski malamnya hujan lebat menggelegar. Burung tampak berterbangan dan bernyanyi dengan riangnya begitu bebas, mengiringi Haechan yang sedang berdoa di depan altar aula kediaman Lee seorang diri berbekalkan setangkai bunga melati putih di tangannya.

"Tuan Muda, perjalanan seharusnya sudah dimulai..."

Suara Chenle terdengar dari arah pintu, tak khayal membuat Haechan yang tengah memanjatkan doa membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

"Ya. Ayo berangkat," balas Haechan.

Tak lupa Haechan meletakkan setangkai bunga melati yang sempat ia genggam ke atas altar dengan tatapan lirih, senyum tipis tampak terukir di bibirnya.

'Sampai jumpa...'

Setelah itu, Haechan segera membalikan badan kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar dimana Chenle masih setia berdiri menunggunya di sana.

* * *

Suasana di halaman kediaman Lee tampak ramai. Banyak terdapat dayang yang lagi-lagi berbaris rapi demi memberi salam hormat terakhir pada sang kakak-beradik Tuan Muda Kim yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan kediaman Lee. Tentunya tak hanya para dayang saja, seluruh keluarga Lee juga berada di sana untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan sedikit bercengkrama untuk saling mengungkapkan kesan mereka selama ini sekaligus membunuh waktu dalam persiapan kereta kuda yang akan digunakan Haechan dan Jaemin untuk pulang ke Ibukota.

"Paman Chanyeol, Bibi Baekhyun," ucap Haechan ketika sudah sampai di hadapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kemudian memberi hormat diikuti Jaemin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala tanda menerima hormat dari Kim bersaudara.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan Anda sekeluarga pada kami selama ini," kata Haechan lagi sekaligus mewakili Jaemin, "Kami... tidak akan melupakan kalian."

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan rasa sedihnya pun tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Matanya tampak berair.

"Haechanie dan Jaeminie harus sering menulis surat untukku ya."

Setelah berucap agak terbata, dengan sekali gerakan Baekhyun langsung memeluk Haechan dan Jaemin secara bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya. Akhirnya tangis yang berusaha ditahan Baekhyun tumpah juga. Tak khayal membuat Haechan dan Jaemin ikutan terharu lantaran terbawa suasana.

"A-Aku sungguh berharap punya putra sebaik kalian," ucap Baekhyun lagi seraya mengeratkan pelukannya, "Sungguh tidak rela..."

Haechan yang mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun pun melukis senyum tulus di bibirnya, sedangkan Jaemin memilih diam karena berusaha mati-matian agar air mata tak lolos dari matanya. Yah, Jaemin tak mau dianggap lelaki lemah karena menangis di depan banyak orang.

"Bibi Baekhyun, jangan bersedih. Kalau Bibi bersedih, kami juga ikut sedih," kata Haechan berusaha menghibur Baekhyun.

Akan tetapi perkataan Haechan malah semakin membuat Baekhyun lebih terjebak pada kesedihannya. Semua itu terbukti dengan mengeratnya pelukan Baekhyun terhadap Haechan dan Jaemin, bahkan air mata Baekhyun semakin mengalir deras.

Chanyeol yang melihat semua itu lama-kelamaan tidak tega juga. Akhirnya ia berjalan mendekat kemudian menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan dan mengelusnya dengan tujuan menenangkan sang istri.

Mark yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dan menjadi pengamat pun memandang semua itu dengan sendu. Terjadi pergulatan batin yang begitu seru dalam dirinya, terlebih lagi ketika maniknya berhasil memaku manik Haechan yang ternyata tengah menatapnya. Jantung Mark terasa tersayat sembilu saat bibir Haechan memaksa untuk melukis sebuah senyuman.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa kau memaksakan diri tersenyum?_

 _Apa supaya mereka tak melihat kerapuhan hatimu?_

 _Bodoh!_

"Tuan Muda Kim."

Suara Renjun dan Lucas terdengar, berhasil membuat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Haechan dan Jaemin. Kemudian perhatian mereka sepenuhnya tertuju pada kedua sepupu Lee tersebut lantaran penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba memanggil sang Tuan Muda Kim.

"Ya?" balas Haechan pada akhirnya.

Secara serempak Renjun dan Lucas membungkukkan badan ke arah Haechan.

"Ka-Kami mohon maaf! Pernah melakukan hal yang tidak pantas padamu!"

TWICH!

Garis persimpangan jalan tampak terlukis manis disudut kening Jaemin. Lantas saja manik milik sang Tuan Muda Kim Kecil menatap sadis ke arah Renjun dan Lucas setelah mendengar pengakuan tak terduga yang keluar dari kedua Tuan Muda Lee tersebut. Kedua tangannya pun tampak terkepal penuh emosi.

Sebenarnya apa saja yang terjadi selama sang kakak menginap di sini?

Mendapati reaksi menakutkan dari Tuan Muda Kecil Kim, Renjun dan Lucas pun merinding seketika. Haechan yang menyadari semua itu hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian menepuk sayang kepala Jaemin sebagai isyarat bila dirinya baik-baik saja, sebab Haechan tak ingin Jaemin mengamuk jika tahu yang sebenarnya. Haechan sangat mengenal sikap sang adik yang termasuk pengidap _brother complex_ itu jika sudah marah.

"Ada apa?"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar penuh emosi. Tanpa sungkan ia turut memandang kedua keponakannya dengan sinis, berhasil membuat Lucas dan Renjun semakin keringat dingin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" ucap Haechan segera, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba agak berat itu, "Bibi Baekhyun jangan cemas! Lagipula," Haechan menghentikan perkataannya seraya melempar pandang ke arah Lucas dan Renjun, "mereka hanya bercanda. Iya kan?" lanjutnya diakhiri tawa paksa.

Lucas dan Renjun tampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya cepat. Tak mau terseret masalah berlebih sehingga mengiyakan saja perkataan sang Tuan Muda Kim.

"Haechanie hyung!" panggil Jeno tiba-tiba seraya menarik-narik hanbok kuning berhias emas milik Haechan.

Tak hanya berhasil menarik perhatian Haechan, tampaknya perilaku Jeno juga menarik perhatian Jaemin yang masih berdiri di samping Haechan.

"Ini untukmu!" kata Jeno seraya memberikan sebuket bunga kecil kepada Haechan, tanpa menyadari tatapan manik milik Jaemin agak menyendu, "Kau sangat menyukai bunga kan?"

Haechan tersenyum manis sembari menerima buket bunga tersebut.

"Hm, menyebalkan!" kata Jeno tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi datar, "Jika bukan karena lebih muda darimu, aku pasti akan memperistri Haechanie!"

DOENG!

Perkataan Jeno berhasil membuat seluruh manusia yang berada di sana ber- _sweatdrop_ berjamaah. Berbeda dengan Mark yang merasa sebal mendadak. Jujur saja baru pertama kali ia merasa ingin menghilangkan sang adik dari hadapan Haechan lantaran merasa tersaingi.

Nah loh?

Sayangnya, tak ada satu pun yang menyadari bila ada salah satu dari mereka yang hatinya sedikit tergores mendengar perkataan Jeno. Ah, tanpa sadar Jaemin menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

Eh?

Usai ber- _sweatdrop_ ria, Haechan segera merunduk demi menyamakan tingginya dengan Jeno.

"Jangan cemas," ucap Haechan seraya tersenyum, "Tuan Muda Kecil Jeno pasti akan mendapatkan pendamping yang lebih baik. Jangan bersedih ya!"

Jeno lantas mengangguk antusias.

"Ya! Aku sudah menemukannya!"

"Eh?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Jeno kemudian meraih tangan Jaemin dan menariknya agar berdiri berdampingan. Jaemin yang mendapat gerakan mendadak dari Jeno pun mau tak mau menjadi terkejut.

"Dialah orangnya! Kalau sudah besar nanti aku akan langsung melamarnya!" seru Jeno dengan riang.

"Heeeeeeee!" teriak semua orang yang berada di sana kaget.

Mendapati perlakuan sang putra yang lumayan berani itu, Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang malah tertawa dengan anehnya, mungkin batinnya agak terguncang lantaran menemukan anak bungsunya sudah berani main klaim anak orang seenak jidat di umurnya yang masih bocah itu. Mark sebagai kakak pun hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya pelan, merasa sikap Jeno terlalu gegabah bahkan terlalu dini untuk mengklaim anak orang. Lagipula, bagaimana cerita dua bocah itu saling mengenal saja Mark belum tahu kronologinya. Bahkan baru pagi ini Mark tahu jika ternyata kediaman Lee lagi-lagi kedatangan tamu secara mendadak, adik dari Haechan pula.

"Ah, eh? I-Itu..."

Saking syoknya, Haechan sampai bingung mau membalas apa.

"Je-Jeno!" bentak Jaemin tiba-tiba seraya menyentak tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Jeno.

"Eh? Ke-Kenapa Minnie?" kata Jeno agak gagap lantaran kaget akan reaksi Jaemin yang tak ia duga.

Mark tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar Jeno berani memanggil " _ie_ " pada Jaemin yang notabenenya orang baru dikenal. Dan apa-apaan bentakan itu? Berani sekali adik Haechan itu membentak adiknya secara tidak sopan begitu. Anehnya lagi, Jeno terlihat tidak marah ataupun keberatan. Jujur saja berkat itu, Mark mulai curiga bila antara mereka sudah ada "apa-apa".

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaemin seraya mengepalkan tangannya, "Kau bilang kau mau memperistri kakakku! Tapi tiba-tiba kau bilang mau melamarku! Jadi aku ini pelarianmu, hah?"

GUBRAK!

Banyak penonton yang berada di sana secara tak sengaja bergubrak ria. Haechan dan Chenle lebih memilih untuk menganga lebar lantaran tak menyangka perkataan semacam itu akan keluar dari mulut Jaemin yang biasanya pendiam dan tak mudah terpancing emosi tersebut.

Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Jaemin selama berada di kediaman Lee dalam tenggang waktu semalam?

"Te-Tentu saja tidak! Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku!"

Chanyeol jantungan mendadak, berbeda dengan Baekhyun mulai kehilangan fokusnya dengan tertawa lebih aneh dari sebelumnya, sedangkan Mark berusaha menyembunyikan raut absurd di balik telapak tangannya; merasa malu mendadak saat sadar bila dirinya mempunyai adik ababil yang ternyata memiliki bakat gombal di atas rata-rata itu.

"Tapi tadi kau memberi buket bunga pada Channie hyung! Kau menduakanku!" protes Jaemin seraya menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Sumpah, saking syoknya, rasanya Haechan ingin pingsan saja lantaran akal sehatnya tak kuat menerima ke _-out of character_ -an milik Jaemin yang kelewat batas. Kemana sikap _cool_ , elegan dan arogan yang biasanya menjadi ciri khas sang Tuan Muda Kecil Kim itu? Haechan benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Itu hanya sekadar salam pada calon kakak ipar! Percayalah padaku, Minnie, hanya kau yang ada di hatiku, lagipula..." Jeno merogoh sesuatu dari saku hanbok yang ia kenakan kemudian mengeluarkannya dan menunjukkannya pada Jaemin, "Kau ingat isi kotak tadi malam yang kau tanyakan padaku? Awalnya aku memang berniat untuk menyimpannya karena benda ini spesial untukku. Tapi saat aku amati baik-baik, benda ini mengingatkanku padamu. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menjadikannya kalung dengan harapan kau mau memakainya."

Jaemin mengamati benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah batu opal berbentuk oval tersebut. Tanpa sadar tangannya meraih si benda yang kini telah menjadi bandul dari tali yang menjadikannya sebagai kalung sesuai yang dikatakan sang pembuat.

"Aku berharap dengan adanya kalung itu, kau tidak lupa padaku dan pada janji kita meski raga kita terpisah oleh ruang dan waktu," jelas Jeno diakhiri senyum riang.

Akhirnya pertahanan yang dibangun Jaemin sedari tadi runtuh juga, semua itu terbukti dari lelehan air mata yang keluar begitu saja, bahkan kini semakin deras. Meski begitu, Jaemin tetap berusaha terlihat kuat dengan menyembunyikannya melalui kepalanya yang tertunduk. Jaemin pun menggenggam kalung pemberian Jeno dan mendekap erat di dadanya.

"Ba-Baiklah! Jangan sampai kau mengingkari janjimu untuk melamarku atau aku akan membunuhmu!" seru Jaemin meski agak terbata.

"Tentu saja. Seorang Lee tidak akan mengingkari janji, apalagi terhadap orang yang dia kasihi!"

Mark yang mendengar perkataan Jeno pun entah mengapa terasa begitu tertohok. Jujur saja Mark tak menyangka bila di balik sikap kekanak-kanakkan Jeno, ternyata sang adik lebih dewasa dan bersikap lebih bijak darinya. Jeno juga tidak takut untuk berlaku jujur dan bertindak apa adanya sesuai dengan yang ia rasakan. Bahkan sudah mengambil ancang-ancang dengan mengikat Jaemin dari awal agar tak menjadi korban NTR.

'Sepecundang itukah aku?' batin Mark seraya menatap sendu ke arah Haechan.

Haechan sendiri yang tadinya sempat memilih untuk pingsan saja pun segera mengganti pemikirannya. Maniknya menatap Jeno dan Jaemin dengan teduh. Tak terpungkiri hatinya merasa bahagia mengetahui fakta bila adiknya dikasihi oleh orang yang hebat seperti Jeno. Haechan juga merasa bangga pada sang adik yang sempat _out of character_ itu sebab tak merasa sungkan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang benar-benar ia rasakan.

'Andai aku seberani dirimu,' batin Haechan lirih seraya memejamkan mata sejenak, 'Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat...'

"Maaf bila kehadiran hamba mengganggu," kata seorang dayang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Haechan, "Hamba hanya ingin menyampaikan bila kereta menuju Ibukota sudah siap."

Haechan menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Segera, Haechan berjalan ke arah Jaemin yang masih tertunduk kemudian menepuk helai milik sang adik dengan lembut. Jaemin yang memang sudah tahu maksud dari Haechan pun menganggukan kepala sembari menghapus sisa tangisannya dengan cepat, kemudian mendongakan kepalanya menatap Haechan dengan tatapan siap.

"Nah semuanya," kata Haechan seraya menatap secara bergantian kepada seluruh anggota keluarga Lee, "Kami mohon diri..."

Baekhyun yang tadi sempat berperilaku aneh pun telah kembali menjadi dirinya yang tak rela kehilangan Haechan dan Jaemin. Lagi-lagi raut sedih tampak terlukis di wajahnya. Meski begitu, Baekhyun tetap menerima hormat terakhir dari Haechan dan Jaemin tanpa lupa untuk mengucap beberapa patah kata terakhir sebelum kedua Kim benar-benar pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Sampai jumpa!"

Mark menatap punggung Haechan yang semakin menjauh penuh dengan pergulatan batin. Tanpa sadar tangannya terkepal erat. Mark merasa seakan dunia tengah berputar-putar begitu kencang hingga membuatnya pusing akan rasa sesak. Bahkan untuk bernapas pun terasa sulit. Hati dan pemikirannya kini benar-benar tengah kacau balau.

 _Benarkah aku sepecundang itu?_

 _Apa semuanya sele_ _sai_ _begitu saja dengan akhir seperti ini?_

 _Dengan kepergian Haechan...?_

 _Setelah semua yang aku lalui dengannya di sini._

 _Setelah sekian banyak debaran yang kurasakan karenanya._

 _Setelah aku menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya._

 _Apa benar semuanya akan berakhir begitu saja?_

Di samping itu, Haechan yang telah sampai tepat di depan pintu kereta pun sempat menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Mark yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Nona Yeri yang tengah melambaikan tangan padanya. Mendapati Mark yang tetap diam pada posisinya, Haechan hanya bisa mengulum senyum penuh luka.

 _Apa tidak ada sepatah kata pun untukku, Mark?_

 _Sebenci itukah kau padaku?_

 _Haha... kau begitu pendiam dari awal bertemu sampai... perpisahan ini._

 _Maafkan aku memiliki perasaan semacam ini padamu._

 _Maafkan aku yang tak bisa mencegah diriku untuk terjatuh ke dalammu._

 _Maafkan aku yang begitu salahnya mengharapkanmu, di saat kau telah memiliki orang lain di hatimu._

 _Maafkan aku... karena dengan lancang mencintaimu..._

Akhirnya Haechan berhenti memandang ke arah Mark dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang telah terbuka sedari tadi. Jemarinya pun meraih tirai yang berada di sana kemudian menyibaknya ke samping agar memudahkan dirinya untuk masuk.

 _Selamat tinggal,_

 _Getaran hatiku yang pertama..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Semuanya_...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Telah berakhir_...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TUNGGU!"

Suara teriakan yang begitu keras tersebut berhasil menghentikan pergerakan Haechan seketika. Secara refleks kepala Haechan tertoleh ke belakang demi menemukan siapa gerangankah yang berteriak seperti itu terhadapnya. Namun tampaknya manik Haechan harus melebar secara paksa ketika menemukan fakta yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia pikir akan terjadi di dunia nyata kini terjadi di depan matanya.

'Di-Dia!'

Yah, dia yang dimaksud oleh Haechan adalah sang pemuda Tuan Muda Pertama Lee alias Mark yang kini tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Haechan yang syok pun sampai tak berkutik di posisinya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kereta dengan tirai yang melambai lembut. Bahkan saat Mark telah tiba tepat di belakangnya dan meraih pundak Haechan agar berhadapan dengannya pun, sang Tuan Muda Kim tetap membeku dan hanya bisa menatap Mark dengan syok bercampur bingung.

"Kau!" seru Mark seraya mencengkram pundak Haechan erat, "Kim Haechan!" lanjutnya penuh emosi, "Tak kuizinkan..."

Tangan kanan Mark pun pindah menyentuh helai Haechan bagian belakang, sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang sang Tuan Muda Kim erat.

"...pergi begitu saja!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Bersamaaan dengan itu Mark langsung menawan bibir Haechan dengan bibirnya dan tanpa ragu turut memagutnya. Tangan kanan Mark yang masih berada di belakang kepala Haechan pun semakin menekannya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Pelukan tangan kiri Mark di pinggang Haechan juga mengencang, seolah-olah jika sang Lee melonggarkannya barang sedetik saja, Haechan akan pergi darinya dan tak akan kembali lagi.

Tidak!

Mark tidak akan membiarkan Haechan lepas dari genggamannya.

Mark akan menjerat Haechan agar terus berada di sisinya.

Hanya Mark yang berhak memiliki Haechan seorang.

Hanya Mark yang boleh mendominasi Haechan seorang.

Haechan adalah segalanya bagi Mark.

Sang Tuan Muda Kim sampai lupa cara bernapas saat menyadari Mark melakukan hal nekat terhadapnya. Meski begitu, tak bisa Haechan pungkiri ribuan kupu-kupu telah berterbangan begitu bebas di hatinya. Perasaan Haechan yang tadinya terasa sesak kini telah berganti dengan rasa bahagia tiada tara. Maniknya yang sempat terbelalak pun telah tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya, sebagai tanda bila Haechan menikmati perilaku Mark padanya, bahkan kini dirinya sudah berani membalas ciuman Mark walau sedikit canggung sebab ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"Me-Mereka... sejak kapan?" tanya Chanyeol ambigu benar-benar syok akan perilaku tak terduga dari putra pertamanya itu.

"Entahlah!" balas Baekhyun dengan nada riang yang kentara, kedua tangannya tampak memegangi pipinya yang merona, "Begini pun baik! Aku suka!" lanjutnya berbunga-bunga.

"Tuan Muda Kecil Jeno! Mohon jangan dilihat!" ucap Jisung panik sembari berusaha menghalangi pandangan Jeno yang malah melotot demi memperjelas pengelihatannya.

Berbeda dengan Jeno, Jaemin yang syok pun sampai membuat Chenle yang berdiri di sampingnya menatap bingung dan cemas pada sang Tuan Muda Kecil. Chenle lebih memilih untuk tidak menghalangi pandangan Jaemin lantaran merasa percuma, toh, sang Tuan Muda Kecil Kim sudah melihatnya dari awal. Kalau pun sekarang dihalangi, tetap saja bayangannya akan membekas.

Dasar, bilang saja Chenle menikmati pemandangan itu!

Lalu bagaimana dengan Yeri?

Ah, ternyata Nona Wu sudah pingsan daritadi!

Mengesampingkan reaksi sekitar, tampaknya Mark telah mengakhiri sesi ciumannya dengan Haechan. Kini Mark tengah menatap Haechan dengan dalam, tangan kanan telah beralih mengelus pipi Haechan dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Mark seraya mengecup kening Haechan.

Mendengar pengakuan Mark, Haechan refleks memeluk sang Mark erat. Wajahnya pun ia benamkan dalam-dalam di dada Mark yang balik memeluk sang Tuan Muda Kim tak kalah eratnya, bahkan Mark turut membenamkan wajahnya di helaian rambut Haechan.

"Ta-Tapi aku tidak mengerti!" seru Haechan seraya memukul-mukul Mark penuh emosi, "Kenapa kau membiarkanku? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa kau berperilaku seperti ini? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa!" lanjutnya terdengar begitu frustasi.

Mendapati kerapuhan Haechan, yang kini bisa dilakukan Mark hanyalah memeluk Haechan semakin erat tanpa lupa menghujani kepala Haechan dengan puluhan kecupan sayang.

"Lagipula kau sudah akan menikah dengan Nona Yeri!" seru Haechan, berhasil membuat Mark agak tersentak dan refleks menghentikan kecupannya, "Seharusnya yang aku lakukan adalah melupakanmu!" lanjutnya semakin membuat Mark tertohok dan tanpa sadar sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, "Dan sekarang satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah merestui kalian!"

"Tidak!" balas Mark cepat seraya meraih wajah Haechan, kemudian mendongakannya hingga kini manik mereka saling bertemu, "Aku tak mengizinkanmu melupakanku dan tak mau kau merestuiku!"

Haechan hanya bisa menatap Mark penuh tanda tanya. Sungguh pemikirannya sedang rancu sekarang. Mark yang menyadari itu semua pun menghela napas kecil.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti?" tanya Mark sambil menatap Haechan dengan intens, "Aku tidak ingin mendengar sedikit pun restu dari mulutmu karena..." Mark pun mengecup pipi Haechan lembut, "...aku, Mark Lee, di kehidupan ini..." potongnya seraya kembali merengkuh Haechan lebih erat, "...hanya ingin mempersunting Kim Haechan."

Haechan yang menemukan tekad dan keteguhan yang terpancar dari perkataan Mark pun mau tak mau merasa sangat bahagia dan terharu. Tanpa ragu Haechan balas memeluk Mark dengan erat seakan tak mengizinkan Mark untuk terlepas barang sedetik saja. Haechan benar-benar merasa berharga saat menemukan keberanian Mark dalam berkorban dan memperjuangkannya.

"Haechan," panggil Mark tiba-tiba seraya sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, "Beri aku waktu..." Tangan Mark pun meraih gulungan kertas yang terkunci oleh tali dari saku hanbok biru dongkernya, "...aku akan menjemputmu," lanjutnya seraya menyerahkan benda tersebut ke tangan Haechan.

 _'...kembali ke sini.'_

* * *

 _Mungkin perbuatanku bisa menimbulkan amarah Appa dan wakil perdana menteri Wu..._

Mark menatap sosok Haechan yang telah terduduk di dalam kereta dari jendela yang terbuka yang berhiaskan tirai.

 _Tapi agar tak menyulitkanmu..._

"Jalan!"

 _Aku pasti akan menghalau semua rintangan, lalu..._

Akhirnya kereta yang ditumpangi kedua Tuan Muda Kim telah berangkat. Yang bisa Mark lakukan kini hanyalah memandangi derak kereta kuda yang semakin menjauh itu dalam diam dengan harapan sang penumpang selamat sampai tujuan.

 _...menikahimu dan membawamu kembali ke kediaman Lee._

 _Kau harus menungguku..._

 _Harus!_

* * *

"Tuan Muda, apa yang tertulis di gulungan kertas itu?"

Haechan yang sempat terjebak akan renungannya pun agak tersentak ketika ditanyai oleh Chenle. Ia pun segera membuka gulungan kertas pemberian Mark dan membaca isinya.

"Maaf"

DEG!

Jantung Haechan seakan berhenti ketika telah membaca isi surat tersebut. Tanpa bisa dicegah maniknya agak terbelalak penuh kejut. Tentunya perilaku Haechan ini berhasil menarik perhatian Chenle dan Jaemin yang kini saling bertukar pandang. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun berinisiatif mengintip isi surat tersebut.

"Channie hyung! Tulisan siapa sejelek ini?" ucap Jaemin secara refleks tanpa bisa mencegahnya.

Chenle hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung mendengar perkataan Jaemin, sedangkan Haechan lebih memilih untuk tertawa meski malah terkesan miris lantaran sangat kentara sekali bila tawa tersebut amatlah terpaksa.

 _Aku yang memaksanya melakukan ini..._

 _Namun saking pongahnya dia sampai memakai..._

 _Cara yang paling mengesankan untuk menyampaikan maksudnya._

Saking tidak tahannya, Haechan sampai mencengkram hanbok bagian dadanya dengan erat. Berhasil membuat Chenle dan Jaemin merasa terenyuh dan ikutan bersedih.

 _Lagipula, untuk apa air mata ini mengalir sampai seperti ini?_

 _Karena gawatnya penyakit Appa?_

 _Atau perpisahanku dengan Mark saat ini?_

 _Aku tidak mengerti..._

* * *

 _ **To be continue...**_

* * *

 **-June, 2 2018-**

 **Thank you for viewing, reading, following, liking (favorite) and reviewing this story. :)**


	6. Hantaran dan Sayembara

Siang hari yang terik, kediaman Kim tampak ramai. Banyak sekali dayang-dayang yang berhilir mudik demi mengemban tugas mereka masing-masing dalam rangka menyambut kepulangan kedua putra keluarga bangsawan Kim.

Ketika kereta yang Haechan tumpangi sudah sampai, ia pun bergegas memasuki aula kediaman Kim diikuti Chenle dan Jaemin di belakang. Namun maniknya agak menyipit kala menemukan tumpukan berbagai macam hadiah tampak memenuhi aula tersebut, bahkan untuk melangkah saja terasa sedikit sesak. Jaemin yang tidak tahu menahu pun asal nyelonong hingga akhirnya tak sengaja menendang kotak hadiah tersebut sampai jatuh terjembab.

"Eh! Minnie! Hati-hati!" ucap Haechan seraya membantu Jaemin.

Namun Jaemin langsung menolak secara halus bantuan Haechan dan segera berdiri sendiri.

"Tidak apa, Hyung. Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh manja, apalagi laki-laki itu anak dari bangsawan Kim," ucap Jaemin.

Ucapan Jaemin yang kembali angkuh pun berhasil membuat Haechan gemas. Bagaimana tidak? Baru beberapa saat lalu adiknya itu menanggalkan keangkuhannya dan bersikap manis. Sungguh Haechan menyayangkan hal itu. Hah, coba saja Tuan Muda Kecil Jeno ada di sini, pasti...

'Pasti?' pikir Haechan seraya menyeringai licik.

"Hm? Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh manja ya?" kata Haechan agak menggantung, "Lalu kenapa kau merengek kepada Tuan Muda Kecil Jeno untuk menikahimu?

GULP!

Jaemin pun menelan ludahnya secara paksa, tak ketinggalan pula wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Si-Siapa yang merengek pada bocah menyebalkan sepertinya! Aku ha-hanya... hanya..."

"Ah? Begitu ya?" potong Haechan tanpa bisa menyembunyikan seringaian lebarnya, "Kalau begitu aku akan dengan senang hati menerima lamaran Tuan Muda Kecil Jeno untuk menikah. Yah meski aku harus menunggunya dewaー"

"Akan kulaporkan ke Mark hyungie kalau Hyung selingkuh dengannya!" seru Jaemin tiba-tiba seraya melangkahkan kaki pergi dengan langkah yang terhentak-hentak, meninggalkan Haechan yang tidak bisa menahan kekehannya mendapati perilaku Jaemin yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Tu-Tuan Muda, apa tidak apa-apa Tuan Muda menggoda Tuan Muda Kecil sampai seperti itu?" kata Chenle agak khawatir.

Haechan pun menampilkan cengirannya.

"Entahlah. Tapi satu-satunya jalan melihatnya bertingkah seperti anak-anak ya hanya dengan menggoda dan menjahilinya. Lagipula, kau dengar tadi? Bahkan dia memanggil Mark semanis itu, sedangkan aku yang kakak kandungnya ini?"

Chenle hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan diiringi senyum maklum.

"Ah tidak! Appa!" ucap Haechan seraya melangkahkan kaki secara cepat menuju kamar sang ayah.

* * *

Naughty Cute Boy

Chap. VI

"Hantaran dan Sayembara"

* * *

Pada waktu yang sama di kediaman wakil perdana menteri Wu di Ibukota, suasana tampak sepi. Burung-burung yang biasanya berterbangan pun juga tak memunculkan sosoknya. Semilir angin hanya sesekali berhembus. Meski begitu, ternyata di salah satu Paviliun di sana yang bernama Paviliun Langit, berkumpul lah anggota Keluarga Wu yang berjumlah tiga orang itu. Entah mengapa situasi di tempat tersebut agak tegang, bahkan raut keterkejutan tampak terlukis di wajah satu-satunya wanita yang berada di sana.

'Ti-Tidak mungkin!' batin sang wanita yang ternyata adalah Yeri tersebut.

"A-Appa, benarkah Appa dan Oppa sudah membuat perjanjian dengan keluarga bangsawan Kim?" tanya Yeri masih terkejut.

Sang Appa yang tak lain tak bukan merupakan wakil perdana menteri sekaligus ayah Yeri pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yeri, sudah dari lama aku mengetahui kau tertarik pada Tuan Muda Kim. Oleh sebab itu aku dan kakakmu, Jungwoo, membuat perjanjian kepada Jongin untuk menikahkan kalian," jelas Kris.

"La-Lalu kenapa Appa sempat hendak menjodohkanku dengan putra Tuan Chanyeol?" ucap Yeri masih bertanya-tanya.

Kris tersenyum tipis seraya menepuk kepala Yeri pelan.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menolak niat baik perdana menteri untuk menjodohkanmu dengan putranya. Awalnya aku pikir dengan perjodohan ini, kau akan bisa perlahan melupakan Tuan Muda Kim dan mencintai Tuan Muda Mark. Namun ketika aku lihat raut sedih di wajahmu saat kepulanganmu, aku tahu hasilnya pasti tidak sesuai harapan. Maka dari itu aku dan Jungwoo datang ke kediaman Kim dan membuat perjanjian."

Yeri terdiam sejenak. Raut wajah terkejut pun berubah menjadi kekalutan mendalam. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _Bagaimana?_

 _Bagaimana aku memulainya?_

"Ka-Kapan Appa dan Oppa melakukan perjanjian itu?"

"Kemarin," balas Kris singkat.

 _Tuan Muda_ _Kim_ _dan_ _Tuan Muda Lee_ _sudah saling menyukai..._

 _Mana mungkin ada tempat untukku?_

Yeri menarik napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan sebagai tanda tengah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk berkata,

"Maafkan Adinda, Appa, Oppa, Adinda mungkin tidak bisa menerima pernikahan ini."

Mendengar penuturan Yeri, emosi Kris tiba-tiba memuncak.

"Kenapa? Kau tahu kan tidak mungkin kami membatalkan perjanjian begitu saja setelah usaha kami merundingkan pernikahan ini demi kebahagiaanmu!" bentak Kris. Tapi saat melihat raut ketakutan muncul di wajah sang putri, Kris segera berusaha meredamkan amarahnya kemudian berkata, "Kecuali jika kau memberiku alasan." Raut Kris kembali berubah menjadi tegas, "Jika tidak, bagaimana pun kau harus menikah dengan Tuan Muda Kim."

"Appa!" seru Yeri meski kepalanya tertunduk, "Adinda mohon jangan memaksa Adinda!" lanjutnya tanpa bisa menahan tangisannya, "O-Orang yang di-disukai Tuan Muda Kim adalah... adalah Tuan Muda Lee!"

Raut syok dan terkejut tampak terlukis di wajah Kris dan Jungwoo kala mendengar perkataan Yeri. Kris bahkan sampai kehilangan kata-kata.

"Perjodohan Adinda dengan putra Tuan Chanyeol tidak berjalan lancar karena Tuan Muda Lee juga menyukai Tuan Muda Kim. Ja-Jadi, tidak mungkin bagi Adinda untuk..." Perkataan Yeri terpotong lantaran terhalangi tangisnya.

Jungwoo yang sedari tadi terdiam pun rupanya tengah menahan emosinya. Sungguh ia tidak sampai hati melihat Yeri yang merupakan adik kesayangannya itu bersedih hingga terluka hatinya. Bagi Jungwoo, kebahagian Yeri adalah segalanya. Oleh sebab itulah, Jungwoo pun membulatkan tekad untuk mewujudkan semuanya.

"Aku tidak terima!" seru Jungwoo tiba-tiba, berhasil membuat Yeri menghentikan tangisnya, "Meski tahu mereka saling menyukai, aku akan tetap mewujudkan pernikahanmu dengan Tuan Muda Kim!"

* * *

 _"Hantaran dan Sayembara"_

* * *

'Baru saja memasuki aula utama sudah menemukan setumpuk hadiah... ternyata hantaran dari keluarga Wu...' batin Haechan mulai kalut, 'Aku harus bagaimana?'

"Channie, kenapa?" ucap Jongin yang masih terbaring lemah di kasurnya.

"Appa, hantaran tersebut dikembalikan saja ya?" kata Haechan secara perlahan agar tak membuat kondisi sang ayah semakin memburuk oleh karena dirinya, "Channie... Channie belum ingin menikah..."

"Channie..." panggil Jongin lemah sambil tersenyum, "Tiga bulan lagi kau akan melaksanakan upacara kedewasaan. Tidak ada salahnya kau mulai memikirkan pendamping yang pantas. Untuk itulah aku menerima niat baik keluarga Wu untuk menikahkanmu dengan putri keluarga Wu."

"Putri keluarga Wu?" tanya Haechan agak terkejut, "Maksud Appa, Nona Yeri?"

Jongin mengangguk, berhasil membuat ketekerjutan Haechan bertambah.

"Ta-Tapi Appa, bukan kah Nona Yeri telah dijodohkan dengan putra keluarga Lee walau... wa-walau..."

"Mark mencintaimu begitu pula sebaliknya?"

DEG!

"A-Appa kenapa bisa ta-tahu?" seru Haechan agak panik tanpa bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

Jongin refleks tertawa senang melihat reaksi Haechan. Tak mau membuat Haechan semakin salah tingkah, akhirnya Jongin kembali berkata.

"Tentu saja. Meski perawakanmu mirip denganku, tapi watak dan tingkahmu sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo," Jongin terkekeh kembali, "Semua orang tertarik dan mengasihimu. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba muncul orang yang pongah dan berbakat, kemudian kalian berselisih sesaat, dan tanpa sadar saling mengharapkan perhatian. Makanya, kau jadi tertarik padanya kan?"

Sebulir keringat mengantung di kepala Haechan, tak lupa pula maniknya menyipit dengan bibirnya yang berubah menjadi garis horisontal. Walau begitu, rona merah tampak masih membayangi wajahnya.

"Appa, aku..." Haechan menghentikan perkataannya, '...sepertinya begitu.'

"Ini yang namanya 'kekerasan' bertemu 'kekerasan', 'kepongahan' bertemu 'kepongahan'. Channie, aku tidak salah kan?" ucap Jongin diiringi kekehan.

Haechan yang mendengar perkataan sang ayah pun seperti merasa tertimpa batu. Jadi selama ini dirinya juga termasuk orang pongah? Rasanya Haechan ingin menangis dalam hati kemudian bertobat.

"Kau yang arogan bisa menyukai dirinya yang pendiam dan arogan! Jadi semua ini tidak aneh!" kata Jongin dengan riangnya bahkan sampai tertawa menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru.

"A-Appa..." ucap Haechan _sweatdrop_ , "Appa sedang 'memuji' atau 'mengejek'? Lagipula..." Haechan kembali menyipitkan matanya penuh rasa curiga, "Appa tidak mirip seperti orang sakit!"

'Gawat!' batin Jongin panik seraya memaksakan diri untuk terbatuk

Namun sayang batuk yang keluar dari mulut Jongin malah terdengar aneh di telinga Haechan dan malah semakin membuat Haechan mengernyitkan kening curiga.

"Appa... kau berbohong padaku kan?"

DOENG!

"Hehe..." tawa Jongin aneh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Appa! Kenapa mesti berbohong sampai mengirim Jaemin begitu? Kau bisa mengirimkan surat saja untuk memintaku pulang!" seru Haechan kesal mendadak.

Jongin hanya nyengir salah tingkah sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendudukan diri di ranjangnya.

"Ya-Yah, aku terpaksa berbohong karena sepertinya kau betah sekali berada di kediaman Lee. Aku tak menyangka kau sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi pendamping yang baik bagi Mark," kata Jongin diakhiri tawa renyah.

"Appa! Tidak seperti itu! Aku hanya... hanya... Argh! Berhenti menggodaku, Appa!" seru Haechan gusar, "Apa Appa tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku ketika mendengar Appa sakit keras?"

Jongin yang menyadari kekalutan Haechan pun segera menarik Haechan agar duduk di sampingnya kemudian memeluk Haechan dengan erat penuh sayang.

"Maafkan Appa-mu ini ya? Aku hanya terlalu menyayangimu," kata Jongin sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Haechan menganggukan kepala singkat.

"Tapi kalau Appa membohongiku lagi, aku tidak segan-segan untuk pergi dari rumah!" ancam Haechan cemberut.

Jongin terkekeh.

"Ya, memang kau akan pergi kan? Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi pendamping hidup Mark, jadi kau akan menghabiskan hidupmu bersamanya," goda Jongin usil.

"Appa!" seru Haechan semakin manyun.

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil tak lupa menepuk-nepuk kepala Haechan.

"Lagipula... bukankah Appa akan menikahkanku dengan putri keluarga Wu? Tidak mungkin kan Appa membatalkan rencana pernikahan ini begitu saja?" tanya Haechan sedih.

"Yah, kami memang merencanakan pernikahan kalian. Tapi semua ini tergantung padamu dan Nona Yeri, Haechan. Kami sudah sepakat untuk tidak memaksa kalian walau..." Jongin memotong perkataannya, "memang Appa tidak bisa langsung membatalkan rencana pernikahan kalian. Biarkan semuanya berjalan apa adanya saja bagaimana?"

Mengerti posisi sang ayah, Haechan pun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

 _Mark... aku harus bagaimana?_

 _Aku tidak mau membebani Appa..._

 _Mark... cepatlah datang menjemputku._

 _Aku merindukanmu._

* * *

 _"Hantaran dan Sayembara"_

* * *

Tiga bulan telah berlalu. Musim panas yang tadinya membayang ke seluruh penjuru Dinasti Shin Ki, kini telah berganti dengan musim gugur yang teduh. Pepohonan tampak saling berlomba untuk melepaskan dedaunan yang telah setia menemaninya untuk beberapa saat dibantu sepoian angin yang berhembus menyegarkan. Dalam jangka waktu itulah Mark telah mengenyam status baru terlepas dari hasil upacara kedewasaan yang telah ia jalani.

"Mark, untuk pertama kalinya kau akan ikut ke Ibukota besok," ucap Chanyeol seraya menengadahkan kepala memandang kearah pohon yang mulai berdahan saja.

Yah, kini ayah dan anak tersebut tengah berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana yang tersuguh di taman belakang dengan posisi Mark mengikuti langkah Chanyeol di belakang.

"Besok adalah hari yang penting bagimu karena pertama kalinya pula bertugas di kantor pusat. Departemen Kebudayaan Wind sangat menghargaimu dikarenakan bakatmu yang kabarnya sudah tersebar ke seluー"

"Aboeji," panggil Mark tiba-tiba, berhasil membuat Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya sekaligus langkahnya. Mark kembali berucap ketika melihat Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya, "Mohon kabulkan permintaan Ananda..."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sembari membalikan tubuhnya secara sempurna menghadap Mark kemudian berjalan ke arahnya.

"Permintaan? Tentang pernikahanmu dengan Haechan kan?"

Meski terkejut, Mark tetap mengangguk.

"Mark, aku tidak keberatan karena dia anak yang baik. Tapi kejadian tempo hari membuat pihak wakil perdana menteri naik darah," jelas Chanyeol diiringi helaan napas.

Mendapati reaksi sang ayah, Mark segera berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol penuh rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan Ananda karena bertindak gegabah," kata Mark menyesal.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Berdirilah, Mark. Ini bukan salahmu. Ada kemungkinan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama bila ada di posisimu."

"Jujur saja Appa, Ananda tidak bisa membohongi perasaan Ananda bila Ananda mencintai Tuan Muda Kim dan tidak bisa menikah dengan Nona Yeri. Jika saja ada hal lain yang bisa Ananda lakukan untuk menembus kesalahan Ananda..." Mark terdiam seketika.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Mark pelan.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu. Pihak wakil perdana menteri telah melakukan caranya tersendiri untuk menembus kesalahanmu."

Mark mengernyitkan kening bingung.

"Bagaimana caranya, Aboeji?"

"Mereka telah membuat perjanjian dengan keluarga Kim untuk menikahkan putranya dengan Nona Yeri."

'A-Apa?'

Mark syok seketika.

Mendapati reaksi yang sudah diduganya, Chanyeol segera melanjukan perkataannya yang belum selesai.

"Tapi untuk menghindari perang dingin yang kemungkinan terjadi antara keluarga Lee dan keluarga Wu, akhirnya melalui putra wakil perdana menteri, Wu Jungwoo, pihak keluarga Wu ingin mengadakan sayembara denganmu dalam waktu dekat. Pemenangnya berhak meminang Tuan Muda Kim."

Raut wajah Chanyeol yang tadinya datar pun kini berubah menjadi serius.

"Mark, ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Kebetulan pula tak lama lagi kaisar dan permaisuri akan ke kota. Biar beliau yang menjadi saksi."

Mark masih terdiam akibat dari terjadinya pergulatan batin dan pikiran yang menimpa dirinya. Mengerti akan kondisi sang putra, Chanyeol langsung memegang kedua pundak Mark kemudian meremasnya seakan-akan memberi kekuatan.

"Mark, bagaimana pun sebagai keluarga Lee yang berstatus keluarga perdana menteri, kita harus menjaga hubungan baik dengan keluarga wakil perdana menteri. Hal ini juga menjadi satu-satunya jalan bagimu untuk bisa mendapatkan Tuan Muda Kim."

Mark yang tadinya sempat terjebak kekalutan pun kini tersenyum tipis kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Kali ini, Mark bertekad tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah ada.

"Baiklah. Ananda menerima dengan senang hati."

* * *

 _"Hantaran dan Sayembara"_

* * *

Tak terasa hari demi hari telah berlalu. Musim gugur yang sempat menggantikan posisi musim panas, kini telah digeser oleh musim dingin yang terjadi pada awal bulan Desember. Dari balik jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar, manik Haechan memandang penuh takjub pada butiran-butiran salju yang perlahan jatuh melayang menghantam bumi dengan lembut. Meski begitu, namun pemikiran sang Tuan Muda tampaknya tengah melayang-layang.

 _Tuan_ _M_ _uda Wu dan Mark..._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang didorong oleh seseorang. Muncul lah sosok Chenle yang tanpa membuang-buang waktu langsung berjalan mendekati sang Tuan Muda dengan sebuah mantel di tangannya.

"Tuan Muda, mohon pakai mantel ini agar Tuan Muda tidak sakit akibat dinginnya salju," ucap Chenle seraya menyerahkan mantel kepada Haechan.

 _Telah bertindak gegabah..._

Haechan memandang lama ke arah mantel tersebut sebelum tangan tannya mengambil mantel dari tangan Chenle. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba Haechan meremas mantel tersebut kemudian menggigitnya dengan kesal, berhasil membuat Chenle cengo akan perilaku sang Tuan Muda.

"Aku ingin membunuh mereka! Tahu-tahu menjadikanku sebagai hadiah sayembara!" seru Haechan masih dalam keadaan menggigit mantel pemberian Chenle, "Lagipula apa itu? Kenapa Tuan Muda Wu ikut campur dengan menantang Mark segala? Memangnya yang mau menikah denganku siapa? Nona Yeri atau dirinya? Gah!" lanjutnya kemudian semakin menggigit sang mantel lebih ganas.

"E-Eh? Tu-Tuan Muda! Mohon untuk meredakan amarah Anda!" pinta Chenle panik.

Menyadari perbuatannya, Haechan segera menghentikan acara menggigitnya kemudian memutuskan untuk memakainya meski dalam keadaan kesal yang belum ter- _handle_ sepenuhnya.

'Mark! Kau tidak boleh kalah!' batin Haechan seraya meremat mantel berbulu halus tersebut.

 _Jika semuanya sesuai perjanjian,_ _k_ _ita tidak bisa melawan takdir..._

Haechan menghela napas pasrah.

 _Kau tak boleh kalah!_

* * *

 _"Hantaran dan Sayembara"_

* * *

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Sayembara antara Tuan Muda Pertama Lee dan Tuan Muda Wu pun dimulai. Seperti yang telah direncanakan, sayembara tersebut diselengarakan di hutan pinus. Di sana sudah terdapat perwakilan dari keluarga Lee maupun keluarga Wu. Tentunya tak ketinggalan pula keluarga bangsawan Kim hadir untuk melihat sayembara yang pastinya menegangkan itu. Yah, mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan sang juri yang terhormat.

"Kaisar dan Permaisuri telah tiba!"

Teriakan sesosok dayang tersebut sukses membuat semua fokus seluruh orang di sana tertuju pada satu titik, yaitu pada kereta kuda yang begitu mewahnya telah berhenti di hadapan mereka. Sontak saja seluruh orang yang berada di sana segera berdiri dari duduknya kemudian membungkukkan badan ketika pintu dari kereta emas yang dinaiki sang Kaisar dan Permaisuri telah terbuka.

Terlebih dahulu sesosok pria berkulit albino dan bertubuh tegap berambut hitam turun dari kereta. Hanbok hitam bergaris emas dan bersiluet merah sungguh semakin mempergagah sosok sang pria yang merupakan seorang kaisar tersebut.

Hingga sang Kaisar telah menapakkan kakinya di tanah bersalju, kini dari balik pintu yang terbuka muncul sesosok berhanbok putih begaris emas dan biru metalik. Rambutnya yang lurus di atas bahu tampak terkibas begitu lembut ketika angin pembawa salju tampak menerpa wajahnya yang tak kalah putih dari sang salju sendiri. Kaki jenjangnya perlahan menapak di atas tangga kereta yang telah tersedia hingga...

SLEP!

"Eh!"

"Gyaaaaaa!"

BRUK!

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Tak akan ada yang menyangka sosok berparas menawan tersebut akan terpeleset dan terjatuh dari tangga. Namun beruntung sekali refleks sang Kaisar itu sangat bagus. Dengan sigap ia segera menangkap sosok cantik yang terpeleset tersebut kemudian tanpa sungkan menggendongnya pula.

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri, mohon untuk memperhatikan langkah anda. Aku tidak mau kehilangan belahan jiwaku secepat itu," ucap sang Kaisar seraya tersenyum sangat menawan.

Sang permaisuri yang diperlakukan sedemikian rupa hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Te-Terima kasih atas pertolongannya Yang Mulia Kaisar," kata sang permaisuri seraya menatap sang Kaisar dengan mata bulatnya yang indah, "Namun aku mohon agar Anda menurunkanku. Banyak pasang mata yang kini menatap ke arah kita. A-Aku... aku malu..."

Mendengar permintaan sang Permaisuri, sang Kaisar malah tersenyum.

"Tapi aku masih ingin memeluk istriku," ucap Sang Kaisar malah mengecup kening sang Permaisuri mesra.

"Hunnie! Cukup!" seru sang Permaisuri kesal seraya memaksa turun dari gendongan sang Kaisar.

Mengabaikan Sang Kaisar yang manyun, Sang Permaisuri malah berjalan cepat menuju ke arah sesosok pemuda yang masih ternganga akibat terkejut dengan adegan terpeleset diakhiri romantisme dari dua orang yang paling berpengaruh di Dinasti Wind tersebut. Setelah menyadari Sang Permaisuri tengah mendekatinya, Haechan segera mengambil sikap dengan membungkuk secara sempurna sebagai tanda memberi salam.

"Sa-Salam Yang Mulia Permaisuri!" ucap Haechan entah mengapa menjadi kaku.

Sang Permaisuri tersenyum manis sebelum tanpa sungkan langsung memeluk Haechan dengan gemas.

"Channie! Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu! Kau semakin imut saja!" seru Sang Permaisuri senang seraya semakin memeluk Haechan dengan erat.

"E-Eh?"

Hanya itu yang bisa Haechan ucapkan. Selain ia merasa bahagia sekaligus malu dipeluk seerat itu oleh Sang Permaisuri, jujur saja Haechan agak kekurangan oksigen akibat pelukan yang terlampau erat itu.

"Lu, sudah lepaskan Channie. Kau tidak lihat dia sampai sesak napas begitu?" ucap Sang Kaisar seraya menepuk pundak Lu-nya pelan.

"Ah! Maaf! Aku hanya terlalu merindukan Channie semenjak kunjungan terakhirnya ke istana!" kata Sang Permaisuri sambil melepaskan pelukannya, "Apa aku menyakitimu?" lanjutnya bertanya pada Haechan dengan nada khawatir.

Haechan langsung menggelengkan kepala, berhasil membuat Sang Permaisuri lega.

"Yang Mulia Sehun, Yang Mulia Luhan, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk menjadi juri dalam sayembara kali ini," ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul diikuti oleh Kris dan Jongin yang langsung memberi hormat.

Sehun mengangguk singkat sedangkan Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin tahu siapakah yang akan menang dan pantas menjadi pendamping hidup Channie, bukan begitu Yang Mulia?" ucap Luhan yang dibalas Sehun dengan anggukan setuju.

"Silahkan Yang Mulia Kaisar dan Yang Mulia Permaisuri duduk di tempat yang telah tersedia. Sebentar lagi sayembara akan segera dimulai. Mari," kata Chanyeol sembari menunjukkan jalan menuju tempat yang dituju.

* * *

"Peraturan pada sayembara kali ini adalah barang siapa yang berhasil sampai ke sini terlebih dahulu setelah mengelilingi gunung, dia lah pemenangnya. Para Tuan Muda boleh membawa senjata dan perlengkapan untuk melindungi diri dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

Mark yang sudah bersiap di atas kuda kesayangannya sempat mencuri pandang ke arah Haechan yang ternyata tengah memandangnya pula. Tanpa bisa dicegah, bibir Mark melukis segaris senyum ketika melihat raut khawatir tampak membayang di wajah Haechan, berharap dengan senyum itu, sinyal berupa "semua baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir" akan sampai pada belahan jiwanya itu.

Jungwoo yang menyadari semua itu langsung memandang ke arah Yeri. Ia mendecih pelan saat melihat raut terluka telah menghiasi wajah adiknya itu. Jujur saja Jungwoo sangat tahu seberapa besar cinta Yeri pada sang Tuan Muda Kim. Oleh sebab itulah ia tidak boleh kalah dalam sayembara ini meski dengan cara apapun itu. Sebab, kebahagian Yeri adalah segalanya bagi Jungwoo.

"Baiklah!" ucap sang dayang yang telah beralih fungsi sebagai pemegang peraturan dalam sayembara kali ini, "Siap?" tanya sang dayang seraya memandang kearah Mark dan Jungwoo yang mengangguk mantap ke arah dirinya, "Mulai!"

Baik derap kuda Mark maupun Jungwoo sama-sama melangkah begitu cepat menjauh dari garis _start_. Bahkan sampai sosok mereka telah ditelan salju, detik demi detik yang berlalu dalam puluhan menit pun, kekhawatiran Haechan ternyata tak padam juga.

Luhan yang sebenarnya tak sengaja sempat melihat interaksi mata antara Tuan Muda Lee dengan manik putra bangsawan Kim yang ia sayangi itupun segera menyadari bila mereka pasti memiliki rahasia rumit yang jujur saja memancing rasa ingin tahu sang Permaisuri. Oleh sebab itulah, walau sempat menghabiskan waktu untuk menimbang-nimbang pemikirannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berpamitan kepada sang Kaisar sejenak sebelum berjalan mendekat ke arah Haechan yang tengah terduduk murung sendirian di belakang barisan para juri, saksi dan anggota Keluarga peserta sayembara tersebut.

"Channie? Kenapa?" tanya Luhan sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Haechan.

Haechan yang baru sadar bila sang Permaisuri telah duduk di sampingnya pun segera memberi hormat yang langsung dibalas Luhan dengan anggukan cepat. Dengan kedua tangannya, Luhan pun memegang pundak Haechan dan mendorongnya ke bawah agar terduduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Yang Mulia, hamba hanya..."

"Khawatir pada Mark karena takut dia terluka?" tebak Luhan, berhasil membuat Haechan menoleh cepat ke arah sang Permaisuri dengan maniknya yang membola.

"E-Eh? Ke-Kenapa Yang Mulia tahu?" tanya Haechan tanpa bisa mencegah rasa panas yang menjalar di wajahnya.

Luhan pun terkekeh kecil ketika menemukan tebakannya benar. Kemudian mata bulatnya memandang ke arah langit bersalju di atasnya. Luhan tersenyum tipis ketika berlian salju menimpa wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Kegelisahanmu mengingatkan ku pada diriku kala muda. Kau pasti sudah dengar kan bagaimana jatuh bangunnya kisah ku saat bersatu dengan kaisar?" ucap Luhan sembari kembali menatap kepada Haechan.

Haechan mengangguk perlahan.

"Kau tahu Channie? Jika takdirmu memanglah menjadi pendamping Mark, maka segala rintangan yang menghalangi kalian tidak ada artinya. Yang perlu kalian lakukan adalah mempercayai kekuatan keyakinan dan usaha. Kini Mark sedang berusaha memenangkanmu, tinggal kau sendiri mampu meyakini usaha kekasihmu atau tidak."

Haechan lantas termangu lantaran perkataan dari sang Permaisuri yang kini rajin berputar-putar di kepalanya. Luhan yang sadar pun segera meletakan telapak tangan kirinya di atas kepala Haechan kemudian mengacak-acaknya dengan gemas.

"Sudahlah! Berhenti memasang tampang begitu! Kau membuatku gemas ingin memelukmu!"

Perkataan Luhan entah mengapa berhasil membuat Haechan bergidik ngeri. Agaknya sang Tuan Muda Kim sedikit trauma dengan pangalaman pelukan maut dari Luhan sebelumnya. Dengan cepat Haechan mengubah ekspresinya sebaik mungkin dan hendak membalas perkataan Luhan jika saja tidak ada sebuah teriakan yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Lihat! Ada yang kembali!" teriak salah satu dayang seraya menunjuk ke arah dua siluet hitam yang bayangannya semakin kentara tampak mendekat secara bersamaan. "Kedua Tuan Muda sampai garis _finish_ dengan seri!"

Jisung yang sedari tadi jadi pengamat pun tanpa sengaja bergumam,

"Seri? Berarti akan diadakan sayembara lagi sebagai penentu?"

"Eh! Tuan Muda Mark!"

Teriakan Chenle yang tiba-tiba itu berhasil membuat Jisung yang berada di samping Chenle langsung memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sang tuan dengan mengesampingkan pemikiran dari hasil gumamannya barusan. Matanya agak melebar ketika menemukan sepercik darah tampak menghiasi hanbok putih yang dikenakan Mark pada bagian lengan kanannya.

"Tabib! Ikut aku! Lengan Tuan Muda Mark terluka!" perintah Jisung secara tegas sebelum berlari kencang mendekati Mark yang tampak kesakitan di atas kuda.

Haechan yang awalnya merasa bahagia ketika melihat sosok Mark pun segera berganti menjadi kecemasan tak berujung kala mendengar teriakan Jisung yang menyatakan Mark terluka. Dengan sigap Haechan hendak menghampiri Mark yang terluka itu untuk menolongnya. Namun di waktu yang bersamaan Haechan tidak bisa melakukannya karena ternyata Luhan menahan tangannya. Lantas saja perhatian Haechan beralih kepada sang permaisuri penuh tanda tanya.

"Jangan gegabah, Channie. Kau ingat kan peraturannya? Selain peserta sayembara dan pihak yang berwenang, tamu apalagi dirimu dilarang memasuki arena sayembara," jelas Luhan cepat.

Haechan hanya bisa tertunduk ketika menyadari semua itu. Dengan lesu Haechan kembali duduk di kursinya meski kini matanya tak jera-jera fokus kepada keadaan Mark. Ia bahkan sempat terpekik menahan kejut kala melihat Mark yang melompat turun dari kudanya tampak sedikit oleng hingga jatuh terduduk dalam keadaan Mark mencengkram lengannya yang masih mengucurkan darah.

'Mark...' batin Haechan terenyuh sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Tuan Muda Lee!" panggil salah satu dayang lumayan kencang sampai Haechan bisa mendengarnya, "Kaisar menanyakan apa Anda masih bisa bertanding?"

'Jangan!' batin Haechan panik dengan raut wajah yang tegang, 'Kau sudah terluka! Jangan dilanjutkan lagi! Mark jangan!'

Di samping Haechan masih tenggelam pada kekalutannya, Mark malah mendecih kecil sambil membiarkan tabib dan Jisung membantu dan mengobatinya. Agaknya Mark sedikit merasa kesal harus mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu gara-gara luka yang benar-benar sakitnya tak terencana ini. Bagaimana pun kondisinya, Mark berusaha tidak peduli. Sebab tetap Haechan satu-satunya lah yang menjadi prioritas Mark saat ini.

'Sial! Berani menyerangku dengan picik!' batin Mark murka sembari melemparkan pandangan nyalang pada sosok Jungwoo yang kini malah menyeringai ke arahnya.

Bagaimana tidak picik, Mark masih ingat betul ketika mereka melewati jalan yang berliku penuh akan pepohonan pinus yang terdiri dahan saja. Ada satu kesempatan yang digunakan Tuan Muda Wu itu dengan mendahuluinya ketika berada di tikungan. Namun pada kenyataannya yang dilakukan Jungwoo tak hanya melewatinya, bahkan ia jelas-jelas menyenggol Mark sehingga Mark oleng ke kanan dan tanpa sengaja lengannya tergores dahan pohon pinus yang lancip sampai menorehkan luka yang begitu dalam di lengannya pada sisa sayembara.

"Lanjutkan!" seru Mark tak kalah tegas.

"Baik!" balas sang dayang sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Mark.

'Jangan harap aku akan menyerahkan Haechan pada orang selicik kau!'

* * *

Setelah jeda beberapa saat, kini giliran Jisung yang menjadi pemandu dalam sayembara selanjutnya. Setelah merasa semuanya telah siap pada posisi masing-masing dan perhatian seluruh orang kini hanya tertuju kepadanya. Jisung mengambil napas sebelum berucap kilasan singkat mengenai tata cara sayembara yang kedua tersebut.

"Karena hasil sayembara sebelumnya seri. Maka sayembara kali ini diharap dapat menjadi penentu siapa yang menang," Jisung mengambil jeda, "Barang siapa yang berhasil menembak lima helai kain yang terikat di pohon pinus dengan satu tarikan dalam jarak sepuluh kaki dari atas kuda, dia lah yang menjadi pemenang sayembara ini dan berhak meminang Tuan Muda Kim!"

"Sesuai dengan nomor urut yang telah diundi, Tuan Muda Wu berkesempatan menjadi penembak pertama," kata Chenle sebagai pendamping Jisung melanjutkan.

Mendengar semua itu, seringai di bibir Jungwoo semakin melebar. Dengan angkuh ia menghentakan laju kudanya ke arah sebuah pohon pinus yang mana di salah satu sisi dahannya benar-benar terikat lima helai kain bewarna putih tampak menggelatung secara berjejeran. Setelah itu, Jungwoo mulai menafsir jarak sepuluh kaki sesuai ketentuan tanpa lupa untuk menjauh pula. Saat jarak yang tercipta dirasa telah memenuhi kriteria. Jungwoo segera mengaitkan anak panahnya pada tali busur kemudian mengarahkannya pada helaian kain yang agak bergoyang lantaran tertiup angin. Meski begitu Jungwoo tetap optimis dapat melakukan tantangan ini dengan mudah.

'Ini merupakan keahlihan ku. Apalagi tangan Tuan Muda Mark sedang terluka. Aku...'

PLAST!

Jungwoo pun melepaskan pegangannya pada anak panah yang langsung meluncur cepat ke arah obyek tembakan.

'...pasti menang!'

JLEB!

Anak panah Jungwoo telah berhenti dan benar-benar berhasil menembus ke semua helaian kain tersebut dalam satu tarikan dengan sempurna. Sebagian besar orang tampak terkagum akan kepiawaian Jungwoo. Bahkan sampai ada bisik-bisik yang kurang mengenakan yang berhasil membuat Haechan semakin resah melihatnya.

"Wah! Semuanya kena! Tuan Muda Wu yang menang!"

"Akurat sekali! Tak mungkin ada yang lebih baik!"

'Tidak!' batin Haechan sontak menolak keras dengan sendirinya.

"Sudah menang! Tak usah dilanjutkan! Kelima-limanya sudah kena!"

"Betul! Betul!"

Perasaan Haechan semakin kacau ketika alat pendengarannya bertubi-tubi mendengar perkataan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Apalagi ketika maniknya berhasil memaku sosok Mark, sang Tuan Muda Lee itu malah terdiam dengan tampang datarnya.

'Mark... apa kau sudah menyerah?' pikir Haechan sedih.

Sang kaisar alias Sehun yang sedari tadi diam lama-kelamaan merasa panas di telinganya saat mendengar khasak-khusuk yang timbul dari spekulasi beberapa penonton. Meski memang dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat Jungwoo memanah dengan tepat tanpa celah, tidak adil rasanya bila langsung menentukan pemenangnya hanya dengan hasil seperti itu. Lagipula, Sehun kan juri sahnya. Kenapa malah orang lain yang seenak jidat menentukan hasil sayembara?

"Sudah! Pemenangnya sudah jelas! Tidak mungkin Tuan Muda Lee bisa melakukannya dengan lengan yang terー"

"DIAM!" bentak Sehun keras akhirnya kalap juga.

Semua orang yang berada di sana langsung mengunci mulutnya secara berjamaah. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang telah kembali ke sisi sang suami tengah berusaha menenangkan sang Kaisar yang telah terbakar emosi terlampau panas. Usai merasa dirinya agak dingin walau hanya sedikit, Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali berucap.

"sayembara belum selesai! Kalian tidak bisa menentukan pemenangnya begitu saja hanya karena hasil panahannya sempurna!"

"Betul!" sahut Luhan mantap diikuti yang lain tanda sangat setuju.

"Pelayan! Segera ganti kainnya! Kini giliran Tuan Muda Lee!"

Sang pelayan yang dimaksud pun segera menggantikan kelima kain yang telah sobek oleh anak panah dengan helaian kain yang baru. Selama proses itu berlangsung, Mark juga bersiap-siap di atas kuda tanpa lupa memilih anak panah terbaik yang ia miliki untuk sayembara kali ini. Meski begitu, Mark menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke arah Haechan. Di sana, ia menemukan sang kekasih sangat kalut dengan wajah cemas yang luar biasa kentara. Mark hanya bisa mengukir senyum tipis di bibirnya.

'Haechan... Jangan cemas! Aku tak akan kalah dari orang picik itu!' batin Mark kemudian langsung menghentak tali kuda yang ditungganginya agar berlari kencang sesuai kehendaknya, 'Aku tak akan kalah!'

Jungwoo yang masih berada di posisinya setelah menembak pun hanya menatap datar pada sosok Mark yang semakin mendekat padanya. Meski begitu, Jungwoo tak sanggup menahan seringainya kala melihat Mark agak mengernyit perih saat merasakan lukanya. Jungwoo sangat yakin bila sang Tuan Muda Lee tersebut tidak akan bisa mengunggulinya dalam hal ini.

'Heh, Mark Lee. Kau tak akan menang dariku!' batin Jungwoo dengan seringaian semakin lebar, 'Lukamu akan menjadi senjata kemenanganku!'

Akan tetapi pemikiran dan raut senang milik Jungwoo langsung buyar seketika kala mendapati Mark berlalu begitu saja. Bahkan Mark semakin menjauhinya hingga berhenti pada jarak yang sangat jauh dari tempat Jungwoo berada. Hal tersebut tentunya mengundang rasa penasaran baik dari Jungwoo maupun dari para penonton yang melihatnya.

Berbeda dengan yang lain, entah mengapa Mark malah menyeringai senang.

'Tuan Muda Wu, lihatlah!' batin Mark seraya menyiapkan anak panahnya, 'Akan ku beri salam khusus untukmu!'

"Eh! Apa yang dilakukan Tuan Muda Mark? Kenapa mengarahkan anak panahnya pada Tuan Muda Jungwoo?" seru salah satu penonton tiba-tiba sehingga membuat suasana sedikit ricuh.

Sedangkan Jungwoo yang melihat itu semua mau tak mau agak bergidik ngeri.

'A-Apa dia berniat membunuhku?' batin Jungwoo syok dan _sweatdrop_ secara bersamaan.

'Tepat segaris!'

Mark semakin menyeringai ketika merasa sasarannya telah tepat sesuai perhitungan. Oleh sebab itulah, dari jarak dua puluh kaki yang jauhnya tak tanggung-tanggung itu, Mark menarik anak panahnya yang telah tersangkut pada tali busur kemudian...

SYUT!

"EH!" teriak semua orang dengan kaget.

...melepaskannya begitu saja dengan watados-nya.

Jungwoo yang merasakan tubuhnya membeku tiba-tiba tak sempat berpindah dari posisinya. Bahkan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memandang ke arah anak panah yang tengah melesat cepat menuju ke padanya dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar.

"TUAN MUDA JUNGWOO!" seru sebagian dayang secara reflek, bahkan Yeri sampai pingsan dari posisi berdirinya tadi saking tidak kuatnya melihat semua itu.

CTAS!

Keadaan menjadi hening seketika. Hampir semua orang yang melihat adegan tersebut ternganga dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak. Sungguh mereka tidak menyangka bila...

"HEEBBBAAAATTTTTTT!" teriak sebagian besar penonton dengan gembiranya.

Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata anak panah yang Mark luncurkan tidak berniat untuk membunuh Jungwoo, akan tetapi hanya lewat di atasnya saja dan langsung melesat tepat menembus kelima helai kain yang menjadi sasaran ajang sayembara panah kali ini. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan ujung terlancip anak panah Mark berhenti tepat di depan batang pohon tersebut.

"HEBAT!"

Berbeda dengan para penonton yang memuji kejeniusan Mark. Entah mengapa baik Sehun, Luhan maupun Haechan malah memilih _sweatdrop_ secara bersamaan usai melihat hasil dari perilaku menegangkan yang diperbuat oleh Mark tersebut. Jongin yang melihat semua itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendapati anaknya berperilaku cenderung seenaknya sendiri itu hanya mendengus pelan. Meski begitu, tentu saja Chanyeol bangga pada Mark.

Bagaimana dengan Kris?

Sepertinya api tengah berkobar-kobar di sekeliling tubuhnya lantaran menghadapi kenyataan bila putranya sedikit dipermalukan berkat adegan tadi.

"Tunggu! Apa yang terbawa oleh anak panah itu?"

"Ah! Ternyata itu topi Tuan Muda Wu!"

Jungwoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam akibat rasa syoknya yang berlebihan pun perlahan merasa tubuhnya melemas hingga hampir terjatuh dari kuda andaikata tangannya tidak menggenggam tali yang ada.

'A-Ah? Aku... masih hidup...?' batin Jungwoo seraya memegangi kepalanya.

Mark yang melihat kondisi Jungwoo pun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum senangnya. Bahkan saat berkuda melewati Jungwoo pun, Mark sempat berucap,

"Cih! Kau tak akan mati jika dibandingkan perbuatanmu padaku tadi," Mark pun melemparkan seringai kemenangannya, "Bersyukurlah aku masih berbaik hati. Kalau tidak, mungkin jidatmu akan menjadi sasaran panahku bukan topi yang kau pakai."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Jungwoo, Mark berlalu begitu saja untuk mendekat ke arah Haechan. Sang Tuan Muda Kim yang tadinya masih _sweatdrop_ pun segera berjalan mendekat ke arah Mark demi menyambut kedatangannya. Melihat sosok Haechan yang begitu ia rindukan, Mark segera turun dari kudanya kemudian segera menghambur untuk memeluk Haechan dengan erat.

"Mark... kau menang!" kata Haechan bahagia seraya memeluk Mark lebih erat.

"Tentu saja," ucap Mark sambil mengecup puncak kepala Haechan penuh cinta.

"Tapi aku masih kesal padamu!" seru Haechan tiba-tiba sembari melepas paksa pelukan Mark, "Kau menjadikanku hadiah sayembara! Memangnya aku barang, hah?" protesnya sebal kemudian bersedekap dan membelakangi Mark.

Mark hanya tersenyum sebelum memeluk Haechan dari belakang.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting aku memenangkanmu kan?"

"Tetap saja menyebalkan, huh!"

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat interaksi unik antara Mark dan Haechan tersebut. Entah mengapa adegan itu mengingatkan pada dirinya dan Sehun.

"Baiklah," ucap Sehun tiba-tiba, "Karena Mark telah memenangkan sayembara ini, silahkan Tuan Kim dan Perdana Menteri Lee memberi restu."

"Baik, Yang Mulia Kaisar."

* * *

 _"Hantaran dan Sayembara"_

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, di suatu malam bersalju yang entah mengapa terlihat cerah, hingar-bingar tampak menghiasi kediaman Lee. Yah, tidak salah lagi, telah diselenggarakan secara besar-besaran pesta pernikahan Mark dan Haechan di sana. Upacara pernikahan tersebut tampak dihadiri oleh banyak orang. Bahkan hampir semua orang yang berada di sana tampak terkagum-kagum pada penghormatan yang saling diberikan oleh kedua mempelai pengantin. Setelah acara penghormatan, perhelatan pun berlanjut dengan menikmati berbagai makanan yang tersedia.

"Wah! Hebat! Tuan Muda Lee dan Tuan Muda Kim benar-benar pasangan yang serasi!" ucap salah satu pelayan kepada temannya.

"Betul! Kau lihat upacara penghormatan tadi? Bikin iri!"

Kedua pelayan tersebut tampak terkikik bahagia sebelum berlalu demi melaksakan pekerjaan yang telah menunggu. Ternyata tak hanya pelayan-pelayan tersebut yang tengah membicarakan Mark dan Haechan. Sang dayang pribadi masing-masing kedua Tuan Muda juga terlihat saling bercengkrama begitu dekatnya sampai-sampai membuat orang salah sangka. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jisung dan Chenle yang sedang mojok berduaan di sudut ruangan?

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun tampak berbunga-bunga sendirian seraya membayangkan sosok Kyungsoo. Sungguh Baekhyun tak menyangka putranya berjodoh dengan putra sahabat kesayangannya.

"Kyaaa! Channie jadi menantu kami! Sungguh senang!" ucap Baekhyun bahagia pada keponakan-keponakannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Renjun dan Lucas yang tengah memasang wajah masam itu. "Keputusan yang tepat membiarkan Channie menginap di sini!" lanjut Baekhyun lagi sambil tertawa nista.

'Itu keputusan yang salah!' batin Lucas dan Renjun secara bersamaan.

Dari singgasananya, Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat istrinya mulai menggila. Ia pun segera melempar pandang ke arah Jongin yang tengah terduduk berdampingan dengannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol ketika menemukan Jongin terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak," balas Jongin cepat sambil memandang ke arah Chanyeol, "Jujur saja aku hanya berpikir, andaikata Kyungsoo masih hidup. Aku bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya dia melihat Channie telah mendapatkan pendamping hidupnya."

Mendengar semua itu, Chanyeol lantas menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Kyungsoo pasti juga tengah bahagia sekarang," kata Chanyeol singkat.

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai balasannya pada ucapan Chanyeol.

"Lagipula, aku yakin kebahagiaan Kyungsoo telah berlipat ganda mengingat putra-putranya sudah menemukan orang yang menjadi pasangan hidupnya."

Jongin hendak mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya andai saja ia tak menyadari ada yang ganjil dari perkataan Chanyeol.

"Putra-putranya? Maksudmu?" tanya Jongin bingung.

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah mendengus geli seraya menunjuk ke suatu arah, sehingga membuat Jongin melempar pandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Chanyeol. Di sana, Jongin menemukan sosok putra keduanya telah berdiri berhadapan dengan sesosok bocah lain yang tengah berlutut seraya menyerahkan sebuah buket bunga kepada putranya. Entah mengapa Jongin langsung _sweatdrop_ dengan tampang terkejut ketika mengetahui bocah yang berlutut tersebut merupakan putra bungsu dari pria di sampingnya.

"E-Eh? Itu..." ucap Jongin tergagap seraya menujuk ke arah Jeno dan Jaemin.

Chanyeol malah mengangguk sebelum berkata, "Yah, kau benar. Sepuluh tahun dari sekarang kita akan melaksanakan upacara pernikahan lagi."

Jongin agak menganga ketika mendengar kenyataan tersebut. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka bila semua mantunya akan berasal dari keluarga Lee.

* * *

Semua orang terlihat begitu menikmati pesta sampai tidak sadar bila ternyata kedua pengantin kini tengah berada di taman belakang berduaan saja. Yah, ternyata dengan sengaja Mark mengajak Haechan untuk meninggalkan pesta dalam rangka ingin menikmati keindahan malam hari kala itu. Bahkan dengan senang hati Mark menyelampirkan jubah yang ia kenakan pada tubuh Haechan dari belakang. Berharap dengan itu, sang Tuan Muda Kim tidak kedinginan. Setelah selesai, tanpa ragu Mark pun langsung merengkuh Haechan begitu erat, sedangkan yang dipeluk lantas tersenyum sembari balik mendekap tangan Mark yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Mark, bolehkah kita melarikan diri seperti ini?" tanya Haechan tiba-tiba tanpa lupa menyamankan diri di pelukan Mark.

Mark terkekeh kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Haechan.

"Tidak apa. Bulan bersalju malam ini sungguh indah. Sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja."

Mendengar itu, Haechan memutuskan untuk diam dan menjawab perkataan Mark dengan anggukan patuh. Namun entah mengapa Mark ikut terdiam ketika menyadari perkataannya barusan. Secara tiba-tiba seringai terlukis di bibirnya.

"Benar juga..." ucap Mark ambigu dengan jemarinya yang merambat menuju dagu Haechan, berhasil membuat orang yang diperlakukan sedemikian rupa agak tersentak, "...sayang untuk," Bibir Mark pun mendekat ke telinga Haechan, "dilewatkan..."

"Ma-Mark!" ucap Haechan terkejut tanpa bisa mencegah rona merah menjalar di wajahnya, "Tu-Tunggu sebentar!" lanjutnya kala mendapati pergerakan Mark semakin intim terhadapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mark sambil mendekatkan wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Haechan, "Nyonya Lee?" godanya usil.

"Ah! Eh! Itu! A-ku..." kata Haechan tergagap sembari memejamkan mata sangat rapat. 'Aku harus menghindar!' batinnya panik. "Ah iya! Ada yang aneh!" lanjutnya tiba-tiba kembali berani menatap Mark saat telah menemukan sebuah alasan.

"Apa yang aneh?" tanya Mark sembari membelai pipi Haechan lembut.

Haechan berusaha mengendalikan jantungnya yang tidak karuan dengan berkata, "Melihat sayembaramu dengan Tuan Muda Wu..."

"Ada apa?" tanya Mark tanpa lupa memandang teduh pada sosok yang begitu ia cintai tersebut.

"Kau tipe pendendam ya? Sampai-sampai berani mempermalukannya seperti itu!" kata Haechan dengan nada menuduh.

Mark hanya terkekeh.

"Tentu saja. Orang yang berani bermain-main dengan ku harus mendapat pembalasan yang setimpal."

Jawaban Mark pun berhasil membuat Haechan membeku.

'Tentu saja? Tentu saja katanya?' batin Haechan menatap horor pada Mark.

Dengan sendirinya Haechan langsung berteriak sembari menjauh dua meter dari Mark. Telunjuk tangannya tampak menunjuk ke arah Mark dengan gemetar.

"Ja-Jangan mendekat!" ucap Haechan parno, "A-Aku sudah mengerjaimu macam-macam! Pasti kau akan membalas dendam padaku kan?" serunya melanjutkan.

Mark yang melihat sikap yang menurutnya manis dari Haechan itupun tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Mark pun tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak. Berhasil membuat Haechan heran sekaligus deg-degan.

'Ba-Baru kali ini aku melihatnya tertawa sampai seperti itu,' batin Haechan entah mengapa malah merasa senang.

Mark pun segera membekap mulutnya demi menghentikan tawanya yang semakin tidak terkendali.

"Kemarilah Haechan!" pinta Mark lembut.

Meski agak ragu akhirnya Haechan mendekati Mark, sedangkan Mark yang tidak sabar pun segera meraih tangan Haechan kemudian menariknya hingga kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan begitu dekat.

"Kau, benar-benar," ucap Mark tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja. Bahkan harga yang harus kau tebus karena telah mempermainkanku itu mahal," lanjutnya, "Sebagai bangsawan berbakat, tentunya kau tahu maksudnya kan?"

"A-Apa?" tanya Haechan mulai was-was dengan sikap Mark yang baginya mulai mencurigakan tersebut, "Ya-Ya sudah katakan saja! Apa itu?"

Seringai kemenangan pun kini bertengger di bibir Mark.

"Bagaimana kalau..."

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Haechan sendiri bahkan sampai tak sadar proses bagaimana bisa kini ia tengah berbaring di lantai berbekal Mark yang telah menindih dirinya. Bibir ranum sang Tuan Muda Kim tersebut telah begitu tertawan terlampau dalam oleh bibir Mark. Bahkan dengan berani Mark memainkan lidahnya di rongga mulut Haechan tanpa lupa menyesap rasa manis dan memabukan dari ciuman penuh kasih tersebut.

Haechan yang tadinya hendak memprotes pun makin tidak bisa melaksanakan maksudnya lantaran telah terjerat oleh pesona Mark. Tanpa sadar, matanya menutup bersamaan dengan tangannya yang memeluk leher Mark tanpa lupa meremas-remas helaian rambut milik suaminya.

Mark yang telah merasa Haechan sudah jatuh pada pesonanya pun sedikit mengambil jarak. Maniknya dengan gamblang memandangi wajah Haechan yang tengah memerah sempurna dengan raut pasrah. Semua itu telah berhasil membuat Mark mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah Haechan tanpa terkecuali. Namun saat sampai di telinga Haechan, Mark memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak seraya berkata dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Haechan pun semakin memeluk Mark erat dengan kelopak mata yang kini telah terbuka. Dengan penuh cinta Haechan menatap Mark yang ternyata tengah menatapnya juga.

"Aku juga... Aku juga mencintaimu..."

Mark yang tak bisa membendung kebahagiaannya pun kembali menautkan bibirnya pada Haechan. Tanpa sungkan atau pun berniat melukai, Mark telah berani mencumbui Haechan dengan begitu lembut penuh irama.

Malam bersalju pun telah menjadi saksi bersatunya sang Tuan Muda Lee dan sang Bangsawan Kim dalam penyatuan sakral tersebut.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah _view_ , _read_ , _follow_ , _favorite_ dan _review_ FF ini sampai selesai. :)**

 **Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang selanjutnya. ^^**

* * *

 **-June, 10 2018-**

 **Qlyra  
**


End file.
